Christmas at the Walt Disney Castle
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: On December 2016, Sage, Mal and their friends go to the Disney Cinderella Castle, where they spend the exciting days having quality time with Disney characters and special guests, and also represent the spirit of Christmas along the way. Over 70 songs, 400 characters, and 25 days of Christmas! One chapter per day from the 1st to 25th, leading up to Christmas! I DO NOT own anything.
1. Disney Comes Together

**Note: This story you're about to read will take place during the first 25 days of December, and will focus on the Disney characters (w/h some others) spending quality family-like time having fun with their Christmas spirit, and preparing for the Christmas holidays, in the Disney Cinderella castle. This story will feature about 500 characters (portion includes special guest stars and special guests; 101 includes the dalmatians), over 70 songs, and 25 days, one chapter per day in December. I don't own the cartoons, characters and songs, but this is for the Christmas holidays. Enjoy!**

On the first day of December in Starland, the students of Starling Academy were still in school, warm for the Starland's Time of Shadows.

One time in Starling Academy, while Sage and Libby were doing startastic makeovers and dress ups during the day for the former Starling's Bright Day today, a golden envelope suddenly appears near the star-dorm room door.

"Huh? What is this?", Sage says, as she and Libby comes over to pick up the golden envelope.

As a matter of fact, it wasn't a notification or announcement from Lady Stella, her and her eleven friends' teacher, or any other teacher in their school.

It was actually from Mickey Mouse, from the Disney Cinderella Castle!

It says:

 **Dear Sage,**

 **Since Christmas is coming this December for all of us and all of you, I'm inviting you and your Starling friends to stay at the Disney Cinderella Castle for 25 days of Christmas!**

 **Sincerely yours, Mickey Mouse.**

"Oh...my...", Sage and Libby says after reading it, looking at each other for a few moments, before they shouted; "...STAAAAARS!", squeaking with excitement and happiness!

Sage and Libby then rushed to the Star Darlings' Lightning Lounge, yelling, "GIRLS! GIRLS! WE'VE GOT A LETTER!"

"From where?", asks Cassie, Astra, Piper and Clover.

Vega, Scarlet and Leona ask too, "To what?"

"By who?", asked Adora, Tessa and Gemma.

Sage and Libby says, "It's from a person named Mickey Mouse, saying that we're invited to a 25 day-long stay at some place called the Disney Cinderella Castle!"

"Ooh! I almost forgot, girls! I've heard of a similar place of that castle in the books! Oh my, this is gonna be so much fun! But...sadly, Ganymede is away for a while with his family. But, I still love pink and parties! Even your Bright Day party too, Sage!", jotted Libby, who got her memory jogged for what she forgot at the last moment.

Scarlet then says, "Whoa. Really? Well, since it's the holidays, Count. Us. In."

"Scarlet, I think you're really happy right now. And also, it's the first day of December, on my Bright Day!", cheers Sage, before she ran out with Libby to gather their stuff for the girls, as she says, "A time for cold snowy mornings, and toasty fireplace evenings, and best of all, getting grateful gifts!", coming back with a load of stuff, jumping with happiness before landing on her stuff safely. "Let's go to the Wish House, shall we?", she says, as the eleven nod yes, and Sage leads the way.

At the Wish House, the place of where the wishes come there and get granted, then get their stuff ready, and the girls, hold hands unitedly, clockwise in order, Sage, Libby, Cassie, Piper, Gemma, Adora, Tessa, Astra, Clover, Vega, Scarlet and Leona.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, may I have this wish tonight!", the twelve then said, before, in a flash, then transported to the place which is the Disney Cinderella castle.

* * *

On the same day in Auradon Prep (Wicked World universe), Mal and Evie decorated for the holiday season in their dorm, before another golden envelope appeared near the door.

Similarly, Mal was the one who picks up and opens the golden envelope for her and Evie to read, and it says:

 **Dear Mal,**

 **Since Christmas is coming this December for all of us and all of you, I'm inviting you and your Auradonian friends to stay at the Disney Cinderella Castle for 25 days of Christmas!**

 **Sincerely yours, Mickey Mouse.**

Mal then says, "Woooow...", saying to Evie, "Evie, do you know what this means? We get to bring our friends to travel to the Disney Christmas Castle and stay for 25 days! Wait. Isn't that similar to Chad?"

"Yeah. He's the biggest jerk in the land.", Evie called privately to Mal.

Mal then agrees, "We don't have to bring him. C'mon, get your stuff ready. We're going on a holiday.", as she and Evie started preparing and planning quickly.

A half-hour later, Mal and Evie gathered their friends Jane, Audrey, Lonnie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, Ally, Jordan and Mal's boyfriend Ben, at the school's sport field outside.

"We've gathered you all here because we received a special message from a person called Mickey Mouse, and he's inviting us to stay at the Disney Cinderella castle!", Mal was announcing to his friends, before, an old enemy to Mal, CJ, Captain Hook's daughter, suddenly jumps in.

CJ asks, "Did somebody say invitation?", to Mal.

"CJ! What are you doing here? Are you trying to pillage and plunder us again, like the Neon Lights Ball?", says Mal, her friends glaring at CJ.

The daughter of Captain Hook says, "I don't want to pillage and plunder you guys. Since the holidays are coming up, I was wondering if I can join you guys. You know because...?", nicely. "But after, I'm still pillaging and plundering."

"Okay, fine. You can come with us. But no pirate captaining stuff, like pillaging and plundering.", Mal deals with CJ.

CJ then says, "It's a deal!"

"Well anyway, let's just do that magic spell and teleport us there!", excites Evie and Jane, Mal's friends agreeing too.

Mal then cuts to the chase, "Okay. Here goes everything. It's the holidays, so let's not have a hassle, bring us to, the Disney Cinderella castle!", before she and her friends then, in a cloud of green magic, disappear and transport to the castle too.

* * *

With both the sparkling Starlings and the magical Auradonians arriving at the Disney Cinderella castle nearby, they then notice one another's group and has the chance to get to know each other.

"What's your name?", asks Sage.

"I'm Mal, and these are my friends Evie, Jay, Carlos, Ben, Jane, Audrey, Lonnie, Freddie, Ally, Jordan and CJ. We're sons and daughters of our fairytale parents. What's yours?"

"I'm Sage, and these are my friends Libby, Leona, Vega, Scarlet, Cassie, Piper, Clover, Astra, Adora, Tessa and Gemma. We're Starlings who do wish-granting. Nice to meet you."

The two girls then shook hands, before they turn to see what where they were supposed to go.

"Oh my...", Sage and Mal said, before they see the Disney Cinderella Castle right there in front of them!

Libby and Evie look at each other, saying, "That's the biggest castle I've ever seen!"

"We should go check it out.", Sage and Mal said, before they start walking towards the castle.

After a few minutes of curious exploring towards the entrance of the castle, Ally even said, "Curiouser and curiouser.", before they reach the entrance of the castle.

With a single few knocks on the castle door, it opens up to show...

"Mickey Mouse!", Sage and Mal presumed.

Mickey says, "Oh! Hi there, everybody! It seems you got my golden letters, right?"

"Of course we do. We're staying for the Christmas holidays.", Sage and Mal nod.

Mickey then says, "That's good, that's great. But...I almost forgot to tell you that...me, Minnie, Donald Duck, Daisy, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Chip & Dale, and Pluto are taking a vacation for the holidays."

"You what?", Sage and Mal question suddenly.

The disney mascot continues, "I have a holiday vacation. You can still stay in the castle for the holidays due to the invitations, so it'll be good when you get to meet the other Disney characters to spend time with."

"That seems okay. We're staying though.", Sage and Mal then look at each other and then agreed.

The mouse then says, "I've also heard about your Bright Day, Sage. We're gonna give you the best Bright Day you'll ever have!"

"Wow! Really? Can't wait for the surprise!", anticipated Sage.

Mickey Mouse then says, "Me too, and your friends as well. Let me get you guys to introduce to the Disney characters.", he said as he lead the Star Darlings and Descendants in the castle.

* * *

"So there's the gigantic ballroom for all of you guys to spend, a kitchen, a spa, an IMAX/3D theater...", says the Disney mascot as went up the stairs to a giant hallway with a big fireplace, before Libby and Evie burst in excitement.

Libby and Evie excites, "You have a theater?"

"Uh, of course we do. Now, I shall introduce you guys to the Disney characters.", Mickey said as he was about to open the big door of the ballroom he talked about, before he does, as Sage, Mal and her Starling and Auradonian friends brace for the excitable inevitable. "Say hello to everyone!", Mickey introduces to the twenty-four, as they were shocked to see more than a hundred Disney characters in the ballroom, including some of what Mickey was talking about!

"Hello, visitors!", cheered Donald and Goofy, as everyone was cheering a good meet-and-greet.

Mickey Mouse then brings the twenty-four visitors as he said, "Like I said, I'm Mickey Mouse, and these are the characters like I said, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Cow, Chip & Dale, Pluto, Snow White, Seven Dwarves, Snow's Prince, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, The Crows, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, The Great Prince of the Forest, Cinderella, Jaq & Gus, Prince Charming, Fairy Godmother, Alice, Mad Hatter, Cheshire Cat, White Rabbit, March Hare, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy, Michael & John Darling, The Lost Boys, Lady, Tramp, Aurora, Phillip, Flora, Fauna & Merryweather, the 101 Dalmatians, Roger & Anita, Arthur, Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, Flaps, Dizzie, Ziggy & Buzzie, Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Roquefort, The Scat Cat Gang, Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Gopher, Christopher Robin, Bernard, Bianca, Wilbur & Orville, Elliott, Todd, Copper, Taran, Eilonwy, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Einstein, Rita & Francis, Ariel, Eric, Sebastian, Flounder, Cody, Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Ms. Potts, Chip, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, Carpet, Rajah, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Rafiki, Pocahontas, John Smith, Flit, Meeko, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bullseye, Hamm, Mr. & Mrs. Potato Head, Rex, Slinky Dog, Toy Aliens, Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Clopin, Victor, Hugo & Laverne, Hercules, Megara, Phil, Pegasus, Mulan, Shang, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Flik, Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tantor, Yo-Yo Flamingo, Kuzco, Pacha, Kronk, Milo Thatch, Kida, Vinny, Dr. Sweet, Audrey Ramirez, Wilhelmina Packard, Cookie & Mole, Mike Wasowski, Sulley, Lilo, Stitch, Jim Hawkins, Captain Amelia, John Silver, B.E.N, Morph, Marlin, Dory, Nemo, Kenai, Koda, Buck, Maggie, Grace & Mrs. Calloway, Lucky Jack, Chicken Little, The Incredibles, Frozone, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Lewis, Wilbur Robinson, Remy, WALL-E, Eve, Bolt, Carl Frederickson, Dug, Tiana, Naveen, Louis, Charlotte, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Pascal, Merida, Wreck-It-Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It-Felix, Sergeant Calhoun, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Baymax, Hiro Hamada, Honey Lemon, Go-Go Tamago, Wasabi & Fred, Joy, Sadness, Disgust, Anger, Fear, Riley, Arlo, Spot, Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Chief Bogo, Mayor Lionheart, Flash, Moana, Maui, Pua, Hei Hei and finally...", before turning around to show a big friendly giant in the Disney crowd, "...the BFG."

"Alright, Mickey, we get it. There's more than a hundred Disney characters in here that were are excited to meet.", Sage and Mal smiled, not saying too much of those characters. "Is that all?"

Mickey answers, "Yes, pretty sure it is. The elderly, young and parents are on a separate vacation too, as well as the Disney villains."

"Well, that's a bummer for me, Evie and Freddie. We're descendants of those villains.", Mal sighs, with Sage comforting her. "Anyway, I'm Mal, she's Sage, and these are our friends Evie, Libby, Jane, Leona, Audrey, Vega, Scarlet, Jay, Carlos, Ben, Cassie, Jordan, Piper, Lonnie, Clover, Ally, Astra, Freddie, Gemma, CJ, Adora and Tessa."

All the Disney characters answer, "Pleased to meet you all."

"Also, it's Sage's Bright Day today. So let's give her a happy Bright Day song!", Mickey says.

The Disney characters said, "YEAH!", before they sang as they brought in a Starland-like cake for Sage while some put a Starland Bright Day crown on top of Sage's head;

 **Happy Bright Day to You, Happy Bright Day to You, Happy Bright Day, dear Sage, Happy Bright Day to You!**

All the Disney characters applaud and cheer for Sage, who is at the verge of crying after blowing out the candles of the Starland cake, while the Starling said, "OMS, that was the...happiest Bright Day song I've ever heard...!", before she cried tears of joy, which she then hugs five of her friends Mal, Libby, Evie, Leona and Jane.

"Thank you and you're welcome very much. So, anyway, we're gonna take our vacation with my Mickey Mouse friends. So while we're gone, you guys are in charge. You can also spend quality time with them for the 25 days of Christmas, okay?", asks Mickey, as he gathers Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Clarabelle, Chip & Dale and Pluto, while the twenty-four Starlings and Auradonians follow them to the castle entrance.

Sage then says to him, "That seems okay. We're gonna think of what we're planning for this Christmas holiday."

"See ya real soon!", the mouse mascot says to the girls like every time he ends Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, before the twenty-four waved goodbye, and left.

Libby and Evie then excites, "Oh BOY! Wonder what we're gonna do fir-"

 ** _Knock, knock, knock._**

Sage and Mal then open the door to find a familiar draconequus lord of chaos, and a familiar green candy-eating monster on the doorstep.

He says, "Hello. My name is Discord."

"And I'm Om Nom. We both recieved a golden letter from Mickey Mouse. Is he here?", the other asked.

"Uh, he just left with his Mickey Mouse friends for his vacation.". Sage and Mal apologized.

Discord and Om Nom ignores the abscence as they come in, the latter saying, "Well, never mind him, but still like him though. Still gonna stay for Christmas. It's gonna rock, yo!", as Sage and Mal then close the door once he came in the castle.

"Now let's par-tay!", Discord cheered.

Leona and Jane question, "Huh? I thought we're the only ones who got those envelopes.", saying their thought to their friends.

 ** _Knock, knock, knock._**

Next when Leona and Jane were the next to open the castle door again, it shows a dozen familiar fairytale-like girls on the doorstep.

"Hi, girls. We've just received a golden envelope. Is Mickey Mouse there?", says two familiar girls, who are daughters of Snow White, and the Evil Queen.

Sage and Mal said, "Uh, no. But he invited you guys to stay."

"Oh. Okay. My name is Apple White, and these are my friends Raven Queen, Briar Beauty, Madeline Hatter, Ashlynn Ella, Hunter Huntsman, Holly O'Hair, Poppy O'Hair, C.A. Cupid, Blondie Lockes, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Darling Charming, Daring Charming, Dexter Charming, Rosabella Beauty, Melody Piper, Lizzie Hearts, Kitty Cheshire, Duchess Swan, Sparrow Hood, Faybelle Thorn, Ginger Breadhouse, Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Farrah Goodfairy, Jillian Beanstalk, Nina Thumbell, Justine Dancer, Meeshell Mermaid, Ramona Badwolf, and Crystal Winter. If he's not here, and we're still invited, we're still going to stay.", she says as she and her friends come in the castle, excited, before Leona and Jane close the door again.

Vega and Scarlet asks, "Them too? Wow. We wonder how many others are coming? Guest stars, maybe?"

 _ **Knock, knock, knock.**_

Scarlet and Vega then open the door for the third time, showing two girls. One with a orange and black jacket and boots, a light-blue shirt, and orange and yellow sunny hair. The other has raspberry-coloured hair, with a daisy-like headpiece, a yellow shirt, blue shorts, and shoes with daisies on them.

"Another one?", asks and groaned Scarlet to herself.

The first girl with the orange and yellow hair, says, "Hi. My name is Sunset Shimmer, and this is Gloriosa Daisy. We were wondering of these golden envelopes we got sent by a person named Mickey Mouse, and we're invited. Is he-"

"Mickey isn't here, you're still invited, and you two can stay for the holidays.", said Scarlet, skipping.

Gloriosa Daisy then smiled, "Oh, sounds great!", as she and Sunset came in, before Vega and Scarlet close the door.

"Guests are coming. Wonder if that's all of them. The more the merrier christmas?", Libby and Evie ask their friends also.

 _ **Knock, knock, knock.**_

For the fourth time, Libby and Evie open the door to see five girls on the doorstep. Two of them were taller than the other three girls, the first wearing a red elegant dress with long brown hair, a tiara and a scepter, and the second had short blonde hair, with a blue and green-like port dress.

The other three girls were a little shorter, the first had brown hair, a tiara, and a purple dress, the second had blonde hair, a tiara, and a light-green dress, and the third wore a blue dress and had brown hair, similar to the first girl.

"Let us guess. You've got a letter from Mickey Mouse who invited you five to stay for the holidays.", Evie guessed.

The brown-haired red-dressed girl said as she held the golden envelopes, "Uh...yes. Yes, we did. My name is Elena of Avalor, and these are my friends Naomi Turner, Sofia the First, Princess Amber, and my young sister Isabel."

"Mickey's gone with his friends for vacation, he put us in charge, you're still invited, and you and your friends can stay.", skipped Libby, still happy and excited.

Sofia then said to them, "That's great!", as she and the other four girls went in the castle, as the two girls closing the door.

"Ugh! How many more guests are coming?", Audrey said as she was fed up of the numerous guests arriving one-by-one group. "I wonder who is next."

 _ **Knock, knock, knock.**_

For the final time, when Audrey slapped her head and facepalmed, she opened the door for the last guests of the day, it was five underwater-like creatures, including a yellow happy sea sponge, a starfish, a squid, a crab, and a squirrel.

The yellow sponge laughs, greeting, "Hello, I'm Spongebob Squarepants, and these are my friends Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, and Sandy! I've got an invitation!"

"A SPONGE?!", said Audrey loudly when turning to her friends, a little angry. "You were saying?"

Spongebob says, "This letter is from Mickey Mouse, but I heard he isn't here due to his vacation with his friends, so since we're still invited, we're staying.", before he and the four other undersea friends went in, before Audrey finally closes the door.

"We guess that's the last of them today.", Sage and Mal suppose, before they plan to gather the Disney characters and the visitors what they're doing for the rest of the day. "Now we can start off the holidays."

* * *

 **DAY 1 (December 1st, that same day; 24 more days till Christmas)**

"Okay, everyone. I've gathered you all here because Mickey Mouse and his friends are taking a holiday vacation. He said that we're gonna be in charge for the 25 days of December. First, what do you guys think we should do?", asks Sage and Mal, making this announcement to the Disney characters in the hallway with the fireplace.

The Disney, Ever After High, Spongebob, My Little Pony, and Cut the Rope characters then were trying to think of a wonderful thing to start the first day of December off, before Discord, sparks an idea as he gasps, smiling.

"Guys! I've got an idea! Since it is December, we should celebrate the spirit of Christmas, because...", said Discord to everyone, as a jolly Christmas instrumental played, before he broke into song.

 **Discord: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas...everywhere you go...**

 **Take a look at the five and ten, glistening once again, with candy canes and silver lanes aglow...**

 **It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, toys in every store...but the prettiest sight to see, is the holly that will be, on your own front door...**

 **A gold-filled treasure chest and a rose bouquet is the wish of CJ and Ben, diamond dresses and secret recipes is the hope of Adora and Tessa again,**

 **And Mickey and his friends can hardly wait for films and TV to start again!**

When Discord sang this, the Disney characters and the guest stars were immediately in cheer as they hear this song, before they too sing along with him.

 **All (but Discord): It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere you go...**

 **Discord: There's a tree in the grand ballroom, one in the bedroom as well, the sturdy kinds that doesn't mind the snow...**

 **All (but Discord): It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, soon the bells will start...**

 **Discord: And the thing that will make them ring, is the carol that you sing, right within your heart...!**

As he sang, he starts to dance along to the holiday-like music, tap dancing and even using peanut butter jars as the Starlings, Auradonians, the Disney characters and the guest stars laughed hard at his joke.

 **All: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,** **soon the bells will start...**

 **Discord: And the thing that will make them ring, is the carol that you sing, right within your heart...** **It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas!**

 **(All: Christmas!) Christmas! (All: Christmas! Christmas!)**

After singing this song, Discord, with the twenty-four Starlings and Auradonians who were dancing along with him, then laid down on the former's body, who laid down on the floor too.

"Ah...that was a great song to start off the holidays.", Sage agrees.

Mal even agreed, "Yeah, exactly when Discord sounds like Johnny Mathis."

"Why, thank you, Mal. I heard from Mickey that he said it was your Birthday Bright Day today, so happy birthday, Sage, from all of us to all to you.", Discord thanked.

Apple and Raven smiled with their Ever After High friends, "We heard from him too. Congrats, Sage. Can't wait what we're doing."

"Any plans?", asks Joy and Arlo.

Mal and Sage planned, "How about we discuss more about Christmas tomorrow, and do some amazing things in the next few days too?", as everyone else agreed.

"Yeah! We even heard there's a IMAX/3D theatre here! We're so excited of what movies we're gonna watch!", Evie and Libby gets an idea.

Leona and Jane too get an idea, "How about the livestream Game Awards? We heard of that award show featuring game of the year nominees like Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, Doom, Inside, Overwatch and Titanfall II!"

"Oh, I've also got a scrumptididdiumpous idea. How about we watch my film The BFG in IMAX 3D too?", asks the titular character of the movie.

Olaf agrees, "Oh! And how about Guardians of the Galaxy in IMAX 3D as well?"

"Uh-huh! Let's have some cake too!", accepted everyone, before they went to the castle's theatre.

When going to have a look at it, it was actually a little bigger than any other theatre in the world, with the two IMAX screens in the first and second theatre rooms on the right side along with the other 10 theatre rooms as big as the IMAX screen in Melbourne, Australia, with the others for the Disney Digital 3D, RealD 3D and regular formats. But they also grab some concessions from the theatre bar, since the Disney Cinderella castle has a lot of nice magical and enchanted servants.

They go with their concessions and cake into one of those IMAX rooms with the gigantic screen, and everyone, including the Star Darlings, Descendants, the Disney characters, the Ever After High students, and the guest stars sat down, while the BFG took several seats due to his giant size, but still enough room for everyone.

"Cool!", comments Mal and Sage as they look at the big screen.

Then, the movie The BFG in IMAX 3D started, as everyone was watching. Even the Star Darlings and Descendants liked the mastery of Steven Spielberg's direction of the film whilst they watched it.

Two hours after, they then see Guardians of the Galaxy in IMAX 3D, which happens in another two hours, and as they've watched it. It also has some useful specially-formatted IMAX 3D sequences of the film, making it more immersive for the characters to experience.

And finally, they watch the live-stream event of The Game Awards 2016, hosted by Geoff Keighley!

Soon when it was over, the Disney characters were starting to go to bed, since the concessions they've got for the movies were also their dinner between the two movies.

"I can't believe Guardians of the Galaxy is so amazing! It almost feels like it's immersive and starry in IMAX!", said Sage to Mal and their other twenty-two friends. "I even had my Bright Day today! Oh, I'm starting to become excited like Libby!"

Mal commented about the movies and the streamed award show, "I like to admit it too. Those new video games too was very well done and awarded. Can't wait for the second day. It is just the beginning.", as the characters agreed.

* * *

After brushing their teeth in the big castle bathroom, Sage, Mal, and the other Disney, Ever After High and guest star characters then got ready for bed, in a dozen sets of beds for the giant bedroom, which the characters slept in pairs or more, like romantic couples, guest stars, and even Sage and Mal, and Libby and Evie.

But one thing they all do know, their magical Disney christmas holiday vacation has already just begun.


	2. The Legend of Santa Claus

**DAY 2 (December 2nd; 23 more days till Christmas)**

After the characters woken up after last night's fun time in the Disney castle with their friends, they went to have breakfast at the small dining room, which the castle has two, but will be shown later that day.

For some examples, Sage, Mal, Libby and Evie had some candy-and-sprinkled pancakes with zing for Sage and Libby and orange juice for Mal and Evie, Leona and Jane had some special Disney breakfast cereal with milk, Audrey, Vega and Scarlet had some scrambled eggs and toast, Cassie, Piper, Clover, Astra, Freddie, Ally, Jordan and Lonnie had bacon, sunny-side-ups and fruits, etc.

"Mmm! These complete breakfasts are one of the best meals we've ever tried in Wishworld!", said Sage, considering the fact that she and her fellow eleven starlings still have their Starland look.

Mal agrees again, "Yes, eating a balanced breakfast is actually much more good instead of evil."

* * *

After an hour or two of breakfast, they meet at the giant hallway with the fireplace once again, Sage and Mal said, "Okay. 2nd day. So since Christmas is coming, we heard there is a holly jolly man with a white fluffy beard and wears red. That person is..."

"Santa Claus!", excites all the Disney characters as Sage, Mal and their twenty-two friends also say this in excitement, before Sage and Mal sang.

 **Sage and Mal: We better watch out, we better not cry, we better not pout, we're telling you why; Santa Claus is coming to town...**

 **He's making a list, and checking it twice, he's gonna find out who's naughty and nice, Santa Claus is coming to town!**

 **He sees us when we're sleeping, he knows when we're awake, he knows if we've been bad or good, so be good for goodness' sake!**

 **We better watch out, we better not cry, we better not pout, we're telling you why; Santa Claus is coming to town!**

Then after this short song (which is gonna be sang later), Libby and Evie had their turn to sing, as their friends, the Disney, EAH, and guest star characters enjoying this cherishing christmas song.

 **Libby and Evie: Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, right down Santa Claus Lane...** **Vixen, Blitzen, all his reindeer, pulling on the reins...**

 **Bells are ringing, children are singing, merry and bright as the moon,** **Hang your stockings and say a prayer, cause Santa Claus is coming very soon!**

Sage and Mal then joins in when enjoying this second (and last for the day) song that Libby and Evie's singing.

 **Sage and Mal: Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, riding down Santa Claus lane... He's got a bag that's filled with toys for boys and girls again...**

 **Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle, what a starry sight at noon, Jump in bed and cover up your head, cause Santa Claus' coming very soon!**

And then, Leona and Jane, then too joins in with the other girls, singing the next verse.

 **Leona and Jane: Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, riding down Santa Claus' lane...**

 **He doesn't care if we're rich or poor, he loves us just the same...**

 **Santa knows that we're God's children, that's right, and a beautiful tune, fill your hears with Christmas cheer, cause Santa Claus is coming very soon!**

After this second-to-last verse, everyone then sang,

 **All: Well, here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, right down Santa Claus Lane...**

 **He'll come around when the chimes ring out, It'll be Christmas morning right then...** **Peace on Earth will come to all if we follow the light attune,**

 **L** **et's give thanks to the lord above, cause Santa Claus' coming very soon, very soon, Santa Claus' coming very soon!**

 **Happy days, happy times, listen to the bells and chimes...**

Sage, while the last verse was heard, says full of happiness and excitement, "Man, we feel so good right now! We could sing both these songs for hours!"

* * *

 **5 Hours Later...**

 **All: -cause Santa Claus' coming very soon, very soon, Santa Claus' coming very soon! (Happy days, happy times, listen to the bells and chimes...)**

 **HERE COMES SANTA CLAUS!**

Finishing the two songs Santa Claus is Coming to Town, and Here Comes Santa Claus, while the girls took turns with the other characters, they then laugh and giggle after this with excitement.

"My throat nearly got sore from all the singing. Hope it isn't from bacteria to make a common cold.", scientifically said Sage.

Mal supports her as well, "Mine too nearly. Glad we know that Santa's coming in 23 days."

"Now, since we've ate lunch while listening to these two songs, and avoiding getting sore throats, how about we listen to a classical story of Santa Claus?", asks Ally as she pulls out the book The Night Before Christmas, which her Starling and Auradonian friends, the Disney, EAH, and guest star characters, and mostly Jane, who the latter swoons over her slightly in the crowd with the other twenty-two Starling and Auradonian friends, nod and agree. She cleared her throat and began softly;

 _Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._

Remy, Timothy Q, Bernard, Bianca and Roquefort then smile at this, liking this story already.

 _The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, In hopes that St. Nicholas would soon be there.  
_ _The children were nestled all snug in their beds, While visions of sugarplums danced in their heads.  
_ _And I in my kerchief and Papa in his cap, had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap.  
_ _When out of the lawn, there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter._

 _Away to the window, I flew like a flash, Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.  
The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow, Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.  
When, what to my wonderful eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer.  
With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment, it must be St. Nick!_

 _More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, And he whistled, he shouted, and called them by name!  
Now Dasher! Now Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!  
As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky._

 _So up to the house-top the coursers they flew, With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too.  
And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof, the prancing and pawing on each little hoof.  
As I drew on my head, and was turning around, Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.  
He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot._

 _A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.  
His eyes how they twinkled! His dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His drown little mouth was drawn up like a bow, And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow.  
The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath._

 _He had a broad face and a little round belly, That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!  
He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.  
He spoke not a word and went straight to his work, And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk._

 _And laying his finger aside of his nose, And giving a nod up the chimney he rose!  
He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, And away they all flew like the down of a thistle!  
But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"_

That was when Ally finished reading the story, she says, "The end.", as everyone applauded for her.

"Nice story to prepare for the holidays. And Ally, you make a good narrator for that story.", said Jiminy Cricket with Timothy Q. Mouse agreeing.

Pinocchio says with Dumbo nodding with him, "Those songs and that book is fun. Even though Gepetto is away to a vacation with some of our elderly, parents and young people, it is definitely gonna be a magical Christmas holiday!"

"And also the snow? YAY! SNOW IS FUN!", Libby excites, rushing to the entrance down the stairs. She does, and then quickly opens the door and runs out.

Moments later, Libby comes back...with her hair sprinkled with a huge amount of white snow.

Libby corrected, "Apparently, this is a snowstorm outside for a few days.", before shaking her head to shake the snow off of her.

"We guess we have to stay here for a few days then. I wonder if there's a big dinner waiting for us now.", Sage and Mal wondered, before Lumiere and Cogsworth realized something.

Lumiere said in a french accent, "Ooh, that reminds us! The servants of the Disney Cinderella castle is making us a big fantastic dinner right now!"

"Yes, and it is actually the biggest dining room you've ever seen.", said Cogsworth, before he and Lumiere compete with bragging.

Belle then said to the twenty-four Starlings and Auradonians, about what Lumiere and Cogsworth said, "What they're telling us is that there's a whole bunch of foods that you'll like, and us'll like too."

"Imagine it's bigger than two high-school cafeterias in one castle.", Beast says to them, as he, Belle and some of the other most memorable Disney characters led the Star Darlings, Descendants, Ever After High, and guest stars to the dining room.

As the Disney characters open the dining room doors, the Starlings, Auradonians, EAH students, and guests couldn't believe their eyes.

What they saw was a gigantic star-shaped table, for all of the Disney, Star Darlings, Descendants, Ever After High, and guest stars, to eat at, with a variety of hot foods like pizza, chicken, hot dogs, nachos, vegetables, Starling food, fruits, treats, and others, ready for them.

"Well, I'm no biologist, but I'm pretty sure it's a feast for all of us!", Princess Amber and Naomi Turner excites with glee, the former leading the latter, as Elena of Avalor and Sofia the First, follow, as well as the others.

For examples of this gigantic feast, Sage and her Starling friends ate some of their nutritious vitamin-filled Starland food, Mal and her Auradonian friends tries a varierty of treats of which they know as puffed deliciousnesses, and the other Disney, Ever After High and guest star characters ate their favourite foods like heck (Om Nom eating candy, Ever After High students' favourite foods, Spongebob and his friends eating Krabby Patties, etc.)!

They ate, and they drank, they ate, they drank, they ate, they drank, they ate, and drank...

...until it was time to go to bed, so they cleaned up the dinner table, gratefully thanks the feast, got upstairs to their bedroom when they brushed their teeth, and were settling in.

"So, since today was a little sing-songy, story and feasting, how long do you think this snowstorm is going to stop?", asks Mal to Sage on their bed.

Sage thought, "Well, I was thinking we should prepare the Christmas decorations tomorrow, just for a special holiday occasion. The snowstorm will hopefully stop maybe by the end of the next day. Now, let's go to sleep, and think of fantasies of sugarplums...", as she and Mal dreamt, as well as the rest of their twenty-two friends, the other Disney, Ever After High, and guest star characters, went to sleep...


	3. Christmas Preparations

**DAY 3 (December 3rd; 22 days till Christmas)**

Once again, waking up, Sage, Mal, and the rest of their Star Darlings, Descendants, Disney, Ever After High and guest star friends then went downstairs to have breakfast, having nutritious and wonderful meals.

And after that, Sage said to their friends as they went to the same hallway they were yesterday when they sang two songs about Santa Claus, and heard the story The Night Before Christmas, before having a big feast.

"Okay, guys. Today, we're gonna put up the decorations, since the snowstorm is still happening today. How many trees do you have?", asks Sage and Mal.

Peter Pan and Aladdin answered, "We have two giant trees. One for this hallway, and the other bigger one for the ballroom."

"Brilliant, I love big trees. How about we sing some songs whilst we put up the decorations?", the two girls suggest again, as the Disney characters, their Starling and Auradonian friends, Ever After High characters, and the guest stars agreed to it.

Then, a montage of Christmas decorating starts in the hallway part, while some of the EAH characters sang a carol;

 **Apple White and Raven Queen: Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la...**

 **Briar Beauty and Madeline Hatter: Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la, la la la la...**

 **Darling Charming and Holly O'Hair: Don we now our gay apparel, fa la la, la la la, la la la...**

 **Rosabella Beauty and Daring Charming: Troll the ancient Yuletide carol, fa la la la la, la la la la...**

As the eight sang the first verse, the EAH characters help the Starlings, Auradonians, Disney and guest stars help put up wreaths, mistletoes, ornaments and the first tree for the hallway, using the ornaments to start.

 **Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman: See the blazing Yule before us, fa la la la la, la la la la...**

 **Poppy O'Hair and C.A. Cupid: Strike the harp and join the chorus, fa la la la la, la la la la...**

 **Dexter Charming, and Blondie Lockes: Follow us in merry measure, fa la la, la la la, la la la...**

 **Ginger Breadhouse, Duchess Swan, Sparrow Hood, Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc: While we tell of Yuletide treasure, fa la la la la, la la la la...**

Next, whilst putting on dozens of their hundreds of ornaments, they also use stockings, bowties, bells, lights, candy canes and the golden star for the top of the tree, on, and around the Christmas tree, with the help of the other Disney and guest star characters.

 **Cerise Hood, Ramona Badwolf and Cedar Wood: Fast away the old year passes. fa la la la la, la la la la...**

 **Jillian Beanstalk, Nina Thumbell, Farrah Goodfairy, Justine Dancer and Meeshell Mermaid: Hail the new, ye lads and lasses, fa la la la la, la la la la...**

 **Melody Piper, Lizzie Hearts, Kitty Cheshire, Faybelle Thorn and Crystal Winter: Sing we joyous all together, fa la la, la la la, la la la...**

 **All EAH Students: Heedless of the wind and weather, fa la la la la, la la la la...!**

Once their song ends, the montage continues as when they were finished with the exquisite, warm and toasty christmas decorations in the hallway with the first big tree there, they move to the ballroom to do the other hundreds of decorations and the bigger second tree, along with the rest of the stockings, bowties, bells, candy canes, lights, garlands, and some others, while Sage, Mal and their friends had their turn.

 **Sage, Mal, Libby and Evie: Rockin' around the Christmas tree, at the Christmas Party Hop, mistletoe hung where you can see, Ev'ry couple tries to stop...**

 **Freddie, Leona, Jane and Ally: Rockin' around the Christmas tree, let the Christmas spirit ring, we will have some pumpkin pie, and we'll do some caroling...**

 **Scarlet, Vega, Cassie, Audrey and Lonnie: You will get a sentimental feeling, when you hear; Voices singing, let be jolly, deck the halls with boughs of holly,**

 **Piper, Clover, Jordan, Astra, Ben and CJ: Rockin' around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday, Everyone's dancing merrily, in the new old fashioned way...**

During this second song in this chapter too, Sage, Mal and their friends with the Disney, EAH, and guest star characters help decorate the giant second Christmas tree, with dozens of colourful ornaments and valuable decorations!

 **Jay, Carlos, Gemma, Adora and Tessa: You will get a sentimental feeling, when you hear; Voices singing, let be jolly, deck the halls with boughs of holly,**

 **Sage and Mal: Rockin' around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday, Everyone's dancing merrily...**

As Sage and Mal sang nearly the last verse, Libby, with the help of her Starling and Auradonian friends, then is carried to the top of the tree to put the platinum star on!

 **All: With the new...old...fashioned WAY!-!-!**

Their song is over, and Sage, Mal and the others looked at the tree and the decorations they've just finished.

"Great work, guys! These Christmas trees in this ballroom and in the hallway are perfectly what we've been dreaming of!", Sage smiles perfectly.

Om Nom agrees, "We agree with you, Sage. And I also put swirled candies on there...awesome!"

"Yeah, don't forget the hundreds of stockings we've helped put up.", Discord said too.

Mal then suggests, "Now let's go eat lunch. Wonder what we'll have.", as she, Sage, and the rest left for lunch.

* * *

Hours later at the evening after eating lunch and getting to know each other more, Sage says as she, Mal, their Starling, Auradonian, Ever After High, and guest star characters return to the ballroom, "Guys. Look how sparkling the Christmas tree is at night.", her eyes twinkling from the Christmas lights. "I believe that we have the Christmas spirit in all of us."

 **Sage: O' Christmas Tree, O' Christmas Tree, Thy leaves are so unchanging, O' Christmas Tree, O' Christmas Tree, How lovely are thy branches...**

 **Your boughs so green in summertime, Stay bravely green in wintertime, O' Christmas Tree, O' Christmas Tree, How lovely are thy branches...**

Heartwarming-ly and powerfully, Mal, their twenty-two friends, the Disney, EAH and guest star characters then joined in.

 **All: O' Tannenbaum, O' Tannenbaum, Thy leaves are so unchanging, O' Tannenbaum, O' Tannenbaum, How lovely are thy branches...**

 **Not only green when summer's here, But also when 'tis cold and drear, O' Tannenbaum, O' Christmas Tree, How lovely are thy branches!**

Their song finishes as their happiness brightens to a new level, since they have the Christmas spirit within them.

"O' Christmas tree, You've always been there for us. When Christmas is coming, we just reach out our hands, there you are, the Christmas spirit, happy and heartwarming.", says Sage, smiling and at the verge of tears.

Spongebob thumbs up to Sage, "Sage, that is something I said earlier about the Krusty Krab during the 117th Anniversary! Our minds are totally simpl-aticous!"

"Now, let's eat and get ready for the fourth day.", Sage wipes her tears away, as she and the others went to eat dinner, which is the same dining room, but with different meals.

After eating dinner that time, Sage, Mal and the other Disney/Starling/Auradonian/Ever After High/guest star characters went to bed after brushing their teeth, falling asleep.

But as they slept, couples other than the romantic Disney couples, princes and their respectful princesses, like Gloriosa and Crystal, Sunset and Elsa, Nick Wilde and Moana, Judy Hopps and Maui, Jane and Ally, Piper, Jordan and Clover, Scarlet and Vega, Poppy and Cupid, Apple, Darling and Holly, Raven and Dexter, Ashlynn and Hunter, Daring and Rosabella, Sparrow and Duchess, Alistair and Bunny, Libby and Evie, and Sage, Mal and Ben, along with some others, cuddled and embraced each other in their sleep...


	4. Snow, Snow, Snow

**DAY 4 (December 4th; 21 more days till Christmas)**

Same as always, Sage, Mal and the others woke up, went downstairs, ate breakfast, and got ready for the day.

"Okay, guys. Today, I've checked the forecast, and the snowstorm is over. We better check outside if it's okay.", Sage said to her friends.

Then, everyone then went downstairs to the entrance to find out the right weather, and as they opened it, they couldn't believe what they just saw again.

A wintery wonderland of snow.

"We know that there was a snowstorm for the past two days, but wouldn't it be the most perfect place for a PARTY?", excites Libby as she embraces Evie a bit. "I mean, really. There's big pounds of snow and ice outside, just imagine, if we all went outside, this place would be a imaginable winter wonderland! Magical. Pink! WONDERLAND!", she then says in excitement, about to sing another song.

 **Libby: Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland!**

 **Gone away is the bluebird, Here to stay is a new bird, Who sings a love song, as we go along, walking in a winter wonderland!**

While she sings this, Sage, Mal, the Disney, Ever After High and guest star characters then start to play games in the snow with Elsa accompanying them with happiness, like Spongebob, Patrick, Elena, Naomi, Sofia, Amber and some EAH characters doing snowball fights, Sunset, Elsa, some other EAH characters and Discord does skating, Om Nom, Apple, Raven, Briar, Madeline and the Disney Princesses do snowman building, Om Nom, Discord, Poppy, Holly, Cupid, the BFG, Elliott, and some other Disney characters make snow angels, etc.

 **Libby: In the meadow, we can build a snowman, then pretend that it is Walt Disney,**

 **He'll say, are you married; You'll say, no, man, But you can do the job when you're like Mickey...**

While she sings this, her hair was catching the snowflakes as she skated, while her friends have fun in the snow.

 **Libby: Later on, we'll conspire, as we dream by the fire, to face unafraid, the plans that we made, walking in a winter wonderland!**

 **Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland!**

 **Gone away is the blue bird, Here to stay is a new bird, We're singing a song, as we go along, walking in a winter wonderland!**

As she sings this, Libby then makes snowmen with her friends as well as making a big snowcastle together, and also have fun in a big epic snowball fight!

 **Libby: In the meadow, we can build a snowman, then pretend that it is Lady Stella,**

 **We'll have lots of fun with Mr. Snowman, Until our other friends know that you're a fella,**

And as her song was about to end, Libby, Sage, Mal, Evie and the others then come together to make hundreds of snow angels!

 **Libby: When it snows, ain't it thrilling, Though your body gets a chilling, We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way, walking in a winter wonderland!**

 **Walking in a winter... Walking in a winter... Walking in a winter...wonderland...!**

After her song stops, it was Om Nom, Spongebob and Pooh's turn to do a short triplet song about the snowy weather.

 **Om Nom, Spongebob and Pooh: Snow, snows, on our eyes, our ears, our toes, We, suppose, it even froze our nose,**

 **Snow, flake, melts like a honey candy cake, Snow, drop, one, two, three, ker-plop!**

 **Snow, snows, on our eyes, our ears, our toes, We, suppose...it even froze our nose!**

After, it was Discord, Leona and Freddie Facilier's turn to sing the third song, about the snowy weather while their friends played.

 **Discord: It's a marshmallow world in the winter, when the snow comes to cover the ground,**

 **It's the time for play, it's a whipped-creamed day, I wait for it the whole year-round,**

 **Those are marshmallow clouds being friendly, in the arms of the evergreen trees, a** **nd the sun is red, like a pumpkin head, It's shiny so your nose won't freeze!**

 **The world is your snowball, see how it grows, that's how it goes, whenever it snows, the world is your snowball, just for a song, get out and roll it along!**

 **It's a young yummy world late for sweethearts, take a walk with your favourite girl, It's a sugar day, what if spring is late, in winter it's a marshmallow world!**

 **Leona & Freddie: It's a marshmallow world in the winter (in the winter...), when the snow comes to cover the ground (the ground...),**

 **Discord:** **It's the time for play, it's a whipped-creamed day, I wait for it the whole year-round...**

 **Leona & Freddie: ****Those are marshmallow clouds being friendly (being friendly...), in the arms of the evergreen trees (evergreen trees...),**

 **Discord:** **And the sun is red, like a pumpkin head, It's shiny so your nose won't freeze!**

 **The world is your snowball, see how it grows, that's how it goes, whenever it snows, the world is your snowball, just for a song, get out and roll it along!**

 **It's a young yummy world late for sweethearts, take a walk with your favourite girl, It's a sugar day, what if spring is late, in winter it's a marshmallow world!**

 **Discord, Leona & Freddie: In winter...it's a (ding dong) Marshmallow World!**

When their third song of the snowy day ended as the three relax, as Sage says, "Okay, guys. This is fun playing in the snow. And we're starting to get cold! Hope we don't get sick from this."

"I think I'm pretty sure we will not.", guaranteed Mal.

Tinker Bell then gets an idea, as she spoke to them through her bell sounds, "Oh, I have an idea! How about we watch both Zootopia and Doctor Strange in IMAX 3D!"

"That's a brilliant idea, Tink.", Nick Wilde, the fox in Zootopia, winks and thumbs up to the pixie, saying and continuing, "Both films released on the same day, but apart from different months, and on the same year. Our film Zootopia got 98% on RT, while Doctor Strange got 90%, which meant both are still good. Anyway, the latter movie Doctor Strange, has specially formatted IMAX 3D sequences, while our film doesn't. But still, we're gonna watch them both."

Jane and Ally then compliments, "That sounds great. Like the Game Awards 2016, The BFG, and Guardians of the Galaxy that we watched both in IMAX 3D with the latter having IMAX 3D sequences too."

"Thanks. We Disney characters think greatly, and we earn Oscar winners AND nominations, for it.", agrees Nick Wilde. "80th Anniversary of Walt Disney Animation Studios, upcoming next year."

Sage and Mal then nods yes and agreed, "Alright, let's watch them. I can't wait to see what Doctor Strange looks like in IMAX 3D!", before the two, their friends, and the Disney, Ever After High, and guest star characters went back into the Disney Cinderella castle, where they sanitized and cleaned themselves up so they wouldn't get sick.

After that, they went to the castle's theatre once again. Getting their concessions for lunch after that, they went to the same IMAX cinema room so they can see Zootopia and Doctor Strange in that format.

First was Zootopia in IMAX 3D, which everyone watched as usual, and it was very good, since Disney is very popular, since Disney characters like Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Mayor Lionheart, Chief Bogo, and Flash, were popular from this movie too. Everyone laughed at some of the scenes, and cheered in a few other scenes.

Then after and finally was Doctor Strange in IMAX 3D, which also had specially formatted IMAX sequences like Guardians of the Galaxy 3 days ago, and due to the psychedelic effected experiences during most visually stunning scenes, Sage, Mal and their twenty-two friends, as well as some of the Disney, Ever After High and guest star characters, were in for a totally hyped IMAX experience, as exciting as Guardians of the Galaxy.

Even one of Mal's friends, Ally, and the Disney character Alice, thinks it's actually more curiouser and curiouser about the visuals of Doctor Strange. Which is good.

* * *

After both movies, Sage was rubbing her head a bit, "Whoa. That. Movie. Was amazing as starf! It felt like we were in the movie!", she rated.

"Well, I hope we watch more movies and be in the Christmas spirit soon, because we, are exhausted.", Mal excites, but she, Sage and the others did not get sick from the snowy weather though.

But before they prepare for their sleepy nightly routine, the two notice Scarlet and Vega, who the two left Doctor Strange before the two post-credits scenes after the end, is cuddling romantically near the warm fireplace, singing a passionate song about winter, whilst cuddling on the hallway couch that they moved in front of the fireplace.

 **Scarlet: Oh, the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is so delightful, And since we've got no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow...**

 **It doesn't show signs of stopping, And I've brought some starcorn for popping, The lights are turned way down low, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow...**

 **When we finally kiss goodnight, how I hate going out in the storm, but if you really hold me tight, all the way home I'll be warm...**

 **And the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still goodbye-ing, But as long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, Let it snow...**

After this, Scarlet and Vega both kiss, while Sage and Libby heartwarmingly watch.

"Lovebirds, sweet dreams.", Sage smiled, before she and Libby go with the rest of their friends as they left Scarlet and Vega romantically sleeping on the couch.

Then, same as always, they brush their teeth, went upstairs, and then into bed. As they went to sleep, they can't wait for what the days of December has to offer them...


	5. Out for Shopping

**DAY 5 (December 5th; 20 days till Christmas)**

Waking up and getting ready for breakfast, they finish up with balanced breakfasts again.

"Wake up, girls.", Sage says, waking the two romantic starlings Scarlet and Vega up from the couch near the fireplace in the hallway. "Did you eat breakfast, you two?"

Vega hesitates, "Uh...no. But me and Scarlet had a romantic moment last night."

"We're not hungry.", Scarlet excuses nicely.

Sage and Mal decides to go shopping with Evie, Libby, their other twenty Starling and Auradonian friends, and Discord.

But before they went, they go on a big sleigh that fits 25 people, and is controlled like a real car!

"Oh my stars, I can't believe we're going shopping today! Is this like a shopping spree, or what?", Sage excites.

Libby agrees, "It was so nice for the Disney characters for us to borrow this big sleigh! It's like Santa Claus' magical sleigh! We still love him!"

"We also heard there's a big superstore mall around this Disney Cinderella castle, and there's over 200 stores there!", Mal and Evie says.

Jay, Carlos, Adora and Tessa then says, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's have a sing-along!", as Discord and the twenty-four teens start to drive to the mall.

 **Sage & Mal: Dashing through the snow, in a one-drive open sleigh, over the fields we go, laughing all the way!**

 **Libby & Evie: Bells on bobtails ring, making spirits bright, what fun it is to ride and sing, A sleighing song tonight!**

 **Leona, Freddie, Audrey & Cassie: Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-drive open sleigh, HEY!**

 **Vega, Scarlet, Jane & Ally: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-drive open sleigh!**

After the first verse, they were having fun driving the big warm and comfy sleigh, as Discord drove while liking the rhythm of Jingle Bells.

 **Astra, Piper, Clover & Jordan: A day or two ago, We thought we'd take a ride, But then this snowstorm came, right by the castle's side,**

 **Lonnie, Gemma, Adora & Tessa: Discord was funny and tall, Kindness has seemed his thing, We're going to a superstore mall, we wonder what we'll bring!**

 **Jay, Carlos, Ben & CJ: Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-drive open sleigh, HEY!**

 **Sage, Mal, Libby & Evie: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-drive open sleigh!**

After that song ends, the twenty-five finally arrives at the superstore mall, called Mall of Disney, as they park the sleigh and grab their stuff.

Going in the big mall, there were dozens of stores that includes groceries, dresses, footwear, makeup, food, electronics and entertainment, along with some others.

"Wow! There's like two-hundred stores here!", Sage and Libby amazed.

Mal and Evie giggles, "What did we tell you?", before the two and the others started to sing.

 **Mal and Evie: Mall sidewalks, shopping sidewalks, dressed in holiday style, In the store there's a feeling of Christmas,**

 **Sage and Libby: Children laughing, people passing, meeting smile after smile, And on every store deal you see...**

 **Sage and Mal: Silver bells, (silver bells) Silver bells, (silver bells) It's Christmas time in the city,**

 **Libby and Evie: Ring-a-ling, (Ring-a-ling) Hear them ring, (Hear them ring) Soon it will be Christmas Day!**

"Let's start our shopping spree!", all the twenty-four Starlings and Auradonians cheered, but Discord, but was still smiling at this.

At first, Mal, Evie, Sage, Libby and Ben went to stores like Abercrombie & Fitch, H&M, Banana Republic, Aeropostale, American Eagle, and Justice.

Leona, Freddie, Scarlet, Vega and Audrey went to Nordstrom, Garage, Bath & Body Works, Macy's, Claire's and Coach.

Cassie, Piper, Jordan, Clover and Astra went to Forever 21, Victoria's Secret, Barnes and Nobles, Marshalls, Aldo and Zara.

Lonnie, Jane, Ally, Adora and Tessa went to Gamestop, Best Buy, Microsoft Store, Apple Store, Brickmania and Crayola Experience.

And finally Gemma, Jay, Carlos, CJ and Discord go to places like Columbia, Games by James, Guess, Hallmark, Hollister and Old Navy.

Later, Sage, Mal and the others meet up and gather again, having lunch either at A&W, Burger King, or Rainforest Cafe.

After they ate their lunch, Sage, Mal, Discord, and the other twenty-two decide to spend a more hours in the mall, to stores like Walmart (groceries for the Disney Cinderella Castle), The Lego Store, Northwood's Candy Emporium, Lindt, Nickelodeon Universe (which features rides like Avatar Airbender, Fairly Odd Coaster, Spongebob Squarepants Rock Bottom Plunge, Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shell Shock), and finally, the Disney store!

* * *

When their shopping spree was done, and they put all their bought stuff on the sleigh, and Sage, Mal, their twenty-two Starling and Auradon friends, and Discord then use the sleigh to go back to the castle.

"My, that was a fun shopping spree, guys! Let's sing with me!", Discord cheers, before he sang;

 **Discord: Just hear those sleigh bells ringing, ring-ting-tingling too, come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you,**

 **Outside the snow is falling, And friends are calling "Yoo-Hoo", come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!**

 **Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, let's go, let's look at the show, we're riding in a wonderland of snow...**

 **Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, it's grand, just holding your hands, we're riding along with a song in a wintery fairy land,**

As he sung, Sage, Mal and their other twenty-two friends not singed with him, but liked the rhythm.

 **Discord: Our cheeks are nice and rosy, and comfy cozy are we? We're snuggled up together, like many birds on a feather would be!**

 **Let us head back before us, and sing a chorus or two, come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!**

Then the song's first part ends, as the twenty-five people head their way back to the Disney Cinderella Castle.

* * *

Back in the Disney Cinderella Castle, the Disney, EAH characters and guest stars just watched the Disney Channel special Elena and the Secret of Avalor in the castle's theatre, while waiting for the twelve Starlings, the twelve Auradonians, and Discord to come back.

"No need to be impatient, but what's taking them so long?", Om Nom sweetly asks, literally, as he pulls out a piece of swirly candy for him to eat.

Suddenly, Sage, Mal, Discord and the other twenty-two came back, as they arrived through the entrance.

"Guys, you're back!", cheers Elena, Sofia, Naomi and Amber.

Sage explains, "Yes, and we've been in the biggest mall me and my friends ever been to!"

"We ever got some groceries and food on the way here, while the others are a secret.", hints Mal.

Elena and Sofia says about the last word, "You can say that again.", hinting of the Elena of Avalor/Sofia the First crossover they watched in the castle's theatre.

"For Christmas, actually! We also sang a few songs during the trip to the mall! Now, who's ready for my big reprise?", said and asks Discord, which everyone rose their hands up, before Discord continues the second part of his song from earlier.

 **Discord: There's a Christmas party at the castle of Disney that way, it'll be the perfect ending of a perfect day,**

 **We'll be singing this song, we love to sing without a single stop, at the fireplace where we'll watch the popcorn pop! Pop, pop, pop!**

 **There's a happy feeling nothing in the world can buy, when they pass around the coffee and the pump-kin pie,**

 **It will nearly be like a film recently or in the old archives, These wonderful things are the things we remember all through our lives... (2x)**

When singing the first verse of his second part of the song, he was even dancing like when he, Spike and Bic MacIntosh had their guys' night, before he was bursting in excitement numerous times.

 **Discord:** **Just hear those sleigh bells ringing, ring-ting-tingling too, come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you,**

 **Outside the snow is falling, And friends are calling "Yoo-Hoo", come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!**

 **Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, let's go, let's look at the show, we're riding in a wonderland of snow...!**

 **Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, it's grand, just holding your hands, we're riding along with a song in a wintery fairy land...**

 **Our cheeks are nice and rosy, and comfy cozy are we? We're snuggled up together, like many birds on a feather would be!**

 **Let us head back before us, and sing a chorus or two, come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!**

When his song definitely finishes, he snaps his fingers while dancing and singing the last part of the last verse harmoniously, before he stops when noticing the Starlings, Auradonians, Disney, Ever After, and guest stars looking at him.

"Sorry. We're just all too excited for Christmas.", apologizes the draconequus.

Sage and Mal accepts, "That's okay. How about we just eat dinner, then go to bed?", as Discord, their friends, and the others agree, before they went to the dining table same as always, then after, they go to bed after they brushed their teeth.

After their shopping trip to the mall today, there's a lot more fun things that are awaited for the next several days of December.


	6. Something Super This Way Comes

**DAY 6 (December 6th; 19 more days till Christmas)**

After they woke up and ate breakfast the same as the last several days, they then went to the hallway and/or ballroom to decorate more of the tree, with some ornaments they bought from the mall yesterday.

"Gosh! I can't believe we're gonna decorate more of the trees!", Libby excites again.

Evie agrees with her, "I agree with you, Libby. More decorations on the Christmas tree means more Christmas spirit on us and our other guests."

"And even better, the candy!", Om Nom said as he was decorating with Libby, Evie and half of the other Disney, Ever After High and guest stars, before he breaks into song.

 **Om Nom: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock, jingle bell swing and jingle bell ring, snowing and blowing up bushels of fun, now the Jingle Hop has begun,**

 **Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock, jingle bell chime in jingle bell time, dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell square...in the frosty air!**

 **What a bright time, it's the right time, to rock the night away, Jingle bell time is a swell time, to go gliding in a one-drive sleigh,**

 **Giddy up, jingle horse, pick up your feet, Jingle around the clock, Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet, that's the Jingle Bell Rock!**

While he sung, some of the Disney characters sang along with Om Nom.

 **Simba, Peter Pan, Aladdin, Beast & Hercules: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock, jingle bell chime in jingle bell time,**

 **Pinocchio, Dumbo, Quasimodo, Tarzan & Kuzco: Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell square, in the frosty air...**

 **Om Nom: What a bright time, it's the right time, to rock the night away, jingle bell time is a swell time, to go gliding in a one-drive sleigh,**

 **Giddy up, jingle horse, pick up your feet, Jingle around the clock, Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet...**

Before he sings the final part of this song, he then grabs a dozen of candies, before he threw them on the big tree to decorate it more, singing;

 **Om Nom: That's the Jingle Bell, that's the Jingle Bell, that's the Jingle Bell ROCK!**

The song finishes when Om Nom relieves after the candies he tossed onto the tree, finally was placed on in success in one big toss.

"That song sounded catchy, Om Nom. And wonderful!", Sage said as she and Mal came with Leona, Freddie, and the other Starlings and Auradonians.

Om Nom blushes, "Don't mention it. We're in the spirit of Christmas though.", before Sage kisses Om Nom on the forehead in a 2D/3D animation combination, which causes him to be lovestruck with his eyes blinded with hearts.

"Done it too with MO-J4.", Sage said to Mal after kissing Om Nom on the forehead, which was about it.

The Disney Princesses, Ariel, Jasmine, Belle, Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Merida, Anna, Elsa, along with Sunset, Princesses Sofia, Amber, and Elena, and Naomi, then said after they did the other tree in the hallway too, "Guys! We're gonna watch two IMAX 3D movies today!"

"Really? Wow. We're gonna watch a LOT of movies this month. Maybe even Christmas ones.", Audrey ponders.

Vega asks the princesses and the other girls, "So what movies are we gonna watch this time?", curiously and curiously.

"Captain America: Civil War, and Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice, in IMAX 3D! Also in IMAX 2D. The first one was released in theatres on the same day, but about seven months ago. Your choice for the formats.", unveils Amber and Naomi.

Sofia and Elena includes, "AND it has selected scenes with IMAX cameras for both of them!"

"Whoa. Did not see that coming.", says Maui and Judy Hopps, amazed.

Nick Wilde and Moana agrees, "Same too. Sounds exciting! Like those IMAX 3D films we've watched earlier like our films Zootopia, and The BFG, also with Marvel Cinematic Universe films like Guardians of the Galaxy, and Doctor Strange. Sure, why not, films in either RealD 3D, IMAX 2D and 3D is good!", before the former fox says to the latter Hawaiian girl, "Pump it up to the IMAX!"

Moana laughs and giggles to Nick's joke, which the both of them smile at each other, and Nick Wilde and Moana looked deeply into each other's eyes...

"Well, what are we waiting for?", interrupts Maui and Judy Hopps, startling Nick and Moana and stopping their romantic moment. "Let's watch them!"

Sage, Mal and their other twenty-two friends leads the way to the castle's theatre, while couples like Nick Wilde and Moana, Joy and Arlo, Riley and Spot, Sunset and Elsa, and Crystal and Gloriosa, hold hands when they catched up with them.

* * *

When going to the same IMAX cinema room again, they first watch the Marvel movie Captain America: Civil War in IMAX 3D, which they liked, and the 16-minute IMAX sequence was the highly-exciting airport battle!

Then right after Captain America: Civil War, was the DC movie Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice in IMAX 3D, which they also liked, and not only it had just one scene with IMAX cameras, but also had a total of 25 minutes of IMAX footage for selected scenes!

As both movies were over, Piper, Jordan and Clover, three of Sage and Mal's friends, sang after they left the castle theatre and into the ballroom.

 **Piper and Jordan: Have a holly jolly Christmas, it's the best time of the year, We don't know if there'll be more snow, but have a cup of cheer...**

 **Have a holly jolly Christmas, And when you walk down the street, say hello to friends you know, and everyone you meet!**

 **Clover: Ho! Ho! The mistletoe is hung where you can see, Piper can just wait for me, she kisses me, one, two, three!**

As Clover sang this part, the DJ starling kisses the meditative starling Piper on the lips, which amazes and shocks Sage, Mal, and the others.

 **Piper and Jordan: Have a holly jolly Christmas, And in case you didn't hear, Oh, by golly, have a holly jolly Christmas this year!**

 **Clover: Have a holly jolly Christmas, it's the best time of the year...**

When singing this part, Clover then again dances with Piper, as well as most of the Disney Princesses dancing with their charming Princes, like Ariel and Eric, Cinderella and Prince Charming, Sleeping Beauty and Prince Phillip, Mulan and Shang, Pocahontas and John Smith, Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, Snow White and her Prince, Jasmine and Aladdin, Belle and Beast, Anna and Kristoff, and Tiana and Naveen, while Merida dances with Wreck-It-Ralph, Moana dances with Nick Wilde, and Elsa dances with Sunset.

 **Piper and Jordan: Have a holly jolly Christmas, And when you walk down the street, say hello to friends you know, and everyone you meet!**

 **Clover: Ho! Ho! The mistletoe is hung where you can see, Piper can just wait for me, she kisses me, one, two, three!**

 **Piper and Jordan: Have a holly jolly Christmas, And in case you didn't hear, Oh, by golly, have a holly jolly Christmas this year!**

Their song ends, and the others applaud the couples for their song and dance.

"That was amazing!", applauds Sage and Mal for this song.

Then, Scarlet suggests while holding hands with Vega, "Great song. Now let's save the romantic stuff for now and have some dinner. Wonder what we're gonna have."

"In the castle? I bet there's a lot of food like a buffet here!", Jiminy Cricket and Tinker Bell said.

Sage and Mal questions with excitement, "There's a buffet here?"

"Yes, there is.", Jiminy Cricket and Tinker Bell smiles.

Mowgli, Arthur and Cody agrees, "Yeah, we might even eat our favourite foods in the castle's buffet!"

"Come on, guys! We'll go right down to the dinner table with the buffet.", Sage says as she and the rest go to the dining room that has the buffet.

In the dining room, the buffet has a variety of delicious foods that are similar to the various ones the Starlings, Auradonians, Disney, Ever After High, and guest stars ate, which includes international, fast, Disney-like, Ever After-like, and Vegas-styled food.

"Whoa! There's more food to feed...five hundred!", amazes Mal, with the others agreeing.

Spongebob does his iconic funny laugh, saying, "Let's eat!", as Sage, Mal and the others then do so as they eat the buffet's delicious food.

Then after, as usual, they went to bed, drifting off to sleep as they anticipate for the next day to arrive...


	7. Frosty & Rudolph

**DAY 7 (December 7th; 18 more days till Christmas)**

When Sage and her other Starling, Auradonian, Disney, Ever After and guest star friends were waking up, they hear a loud doorbell ring, which wasn't heard before, since knocks were heard last time on the first day when she, her Starling and Auradon friends, the Ever After High students, Om Nom, Discord, Sunset, Gloriosa and the Spongebob characters arrive on the first day.

 **Ding-dong!**

 _"Whoa. Since when does this castle have a doorbell?"_ , thought Sage, before she and the others get up.

Mal asks, "Who is it?"

"We don't know. Either the mailman, or guest stars, maybe?", Nick Wilde and Moana guessed, "We called our other friends to come over to the castle soon, but we don't expect them to come early."

Libby and Evie also question, "You may be right, Nick and Moana. But I don't think it's your friends.", while Sage then left the bedroom, came down, and went to the entrance.

The lavender-haired sparkling Starling then opened the door, leaving her surprised to see two Christmas mascots.

A snowman, and a red-nosed reindeer.

Frosty and Rudolph.

"STARS ABOVE!", squeaked Sage, in overwhelming surprise. "It's Frosty and Rudolph, guys!"

Frosty cheers, "Happy birthday!", with Rudolph giggling.

As Sage brought Frosty and Rudolph up the stairs, Mal and Sage's other Starling, Auradon, Disney, Ever After and guest star friends were surprised to see this.

"Frosty the Snowman! Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer!", they all cheered, surprised, as Frosty and Rudolph took a bow in thank and honour.

Frosty sweetly said, "Hey there, everybody! Me and Rudolph came here and we are only gonna visit for today!"

"Yeah, just in preparation that our friend Santa Claus is starting to prepare making wonderful Christmas gifts for all of you with the help of his little elves!", Rudolph announces.

Sage, Mal and the others gasp and exclaim again, "Santa Claus?!", in happiness. "Santa's definitely gonna come to town soon!"

"And what nice things have you been doing, guys?", asks Frosty, verifying if Sage, Mal and the others have been nice (I, the author, am nice too).

The lavender-haired Starling gasps a bit and says to make sure her Starling friends are nice, "Oh my stars. Me and my friends have been nice. For example, me and my eleven friends are Star Darlings, granting wishes with positive energy, that can help power up Starland from negative energy."

"Me, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie and CJ are from the Isle of the Lost before, but now we're starting to become as nice as we possibly can to our Auradon friends. CJ also is trying to be nice so she will not pillage and plunder us.", Mal said, saying that she and her Auradon friends.

Even Disney, Ever After High characters, and guest stars like the the Royals, Rebels, Disney Princesses, Disney Heroes, Om Nom, Discord, Spongebob, and other iconic characters like even Nick Wilde and Moana excuses themselves to make sure they're nice, Om Nom and Discord saying, "We've all be nice this year, we're sure of that.", the others chattering their innocently excuses of how nice they are this year.

"Okay, okay. We're pretty sure that all of you have been nice this year.", confirms Frosty and Rudolph. "But one of you needs to be nice before Christmas."

CJ guilts and sighs, "I know, and I'm sorry.", confirming that she is the one who's needing improvement of nice-doings for a bit. "I'm not pillaging or plundering, I'm trying to be nice as quickly as I can.", she then said, Mal and Ben comforting her.

"That's okay.", apologizes the two holiday mascots.

Adora and Tessa gets an idea, "How about we sing a Christmas song for our guests Frosty and Rudolph?", before the two sang the start of the first song of the day;

 **Adora and Tessa: Frosty the Snowman is a jolly happy soul, with a corncob pipe and a button nose, and two eyes made out of coal,**

 **Frosty the Snowman is a fairy tale they say, he was made of snow, but we do know how he came to life one day.**

 **There must have been some magic in that old silk hat they found, for when they placed it on his head, he began to dance around!**

 **O, Frosty the Snowman was alive as he could be, and we can say he could laugh and play just the same as you and me...**

Jay and Carlos then sang the second verse of this song for Adora and Tessa;

 **Jay and Carlos: Frosty the Snowman knew the sun was hot that day, So he said, _"Let's run and we'll have some fun before I melt away!"_**

 **Down to the village, with a broomstick in his hand, running here and there, all around the square, saying, _"Catch me if you can!"_**

 **He led them to the streets of town, right to the traffic cop, And he only paused a moment when he heard him holler STOP!**

"Ho ho ho!", chuckles Jay, as he laughed to the last word he sang with Carlos for the second verse, thus causing everyone to laugh to this joke, respecting Santa Claus. This happens before the two VK Auradon boys continue with Adora and Tessa;

 **Jay, Carlos, Adora and Tessa: For Frosty the Snowman, had to hurry on his way, but he waved goodbye, saying, _"Don't you cry, I'll be back again someday..."_**

 **Thumpetty thump thump, thumpetty thump, look at frosty go, Thumpetty thump thump, thumpetty thump, over the hills of snow!**

As the four finished singing, Frosty and Rudolph are delighted by this sing-a-long, while the four's other friends applauded.

"Okay. Instead of doing the second song immediately, would you Frosty and Rudolph be happy if we watch some favourite Christmas specials?", asks Sage.

Rudolph then looks to his left and his right with Frosty doing the same, the reindeer saying, "I don't see a TV here..."

"Yeah...", Frosty says, before leaning down to grab a remote that sat on the floor. "..what's this remote for?", he says, before he presses the button on the remote, before the sudden inevitable happens.

The top part of the wall above the fireplace and beside the big Christmas tree then leans forward and slides aside, before a big 4K TV comes out, and sets up like the ones in restaurants and rich castles and homes, like this Disney Cinderella Castle.

"Wow! I gotta get us one of those.", Scarlet awes with Vega, and their friends, as one of the former's suggestion for one of her desirable great gifts on her Christmas list.

Mal then looks at Sage, who looks back at her, supposing, "We didn't know the hallway had a TV."

"Me neither, Mal.", Sage answers her.

The TV turns on and is set on Disney Channel, which amazes the Starling, Auradon, Disney, Ever After High, guest star characters, and even Frosty and Rudolph.

Libby and Evie suddenly look at a note from Mickey on the back of the remote, as the latter asks, "What does that say?"

 _"Dear guests, just as you may know, we also left the TV remote on the floor just in case you want to watch TV. Hope your holiday vacation is well! Sincerely, Mickey Mouse."_ , read Libby, ripping the note off the back of the remote.

Leona then said, "A note and the remote? Why didn't we notice that behind the hallway couch?"

"Me and Vega were on the couch nights ago, we didn't notice them either.", excused Scarlet. "And the Disney characters didn't even tell us. That is a surprise, which we like."

Jane then reads the guide with the remote and note, and says, "Guys, there's more like a 1000 channels on here, and we can also watch TV and Netflix in 4K resolution!"

"That's the surprise you guys waited for. Just now.", agrees Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty.

Ariel and Jasmine mentions, "We heard the specials Frosty the Snowman, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, and The Legend of Frosty the Snowman is on ABC in a minute!"

"Let's watch it!", cheers Astra and Gemma, as they put on the ABC channel, for their friends, with Frosty and Rudolph, to watch Frosty the Snowman, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and The Legend of Frosty the Snowman on TV.

* * *

Some time later after they ate lunch and watched those Christmas specials, after they watched the specials on the same day, they liked what the shows was, and how they relate to Christmas, thanks to the stop motion animation of Rudolph's special, and the 2D animation of Frosty's.

"Classical. Very Christmasy classics!", rates Ben and CJ, as the two and the others loved those specials.

Frosty then said, "Did you see the part that I was with Santa in the original? Christmas is always great, everyone!"

"Even the boy's father and Frosty in the newer one sounds like me and Patrick!", Spongebob said his notice for The Legend of Frosty the Snowman. "We still love it, though!"

Sage then says, "And about Rudolph, let's not forget about him...", before she hesitates for a minute, before an instrumental is heard, and she started singing,

 **Sage: You know Dasher, and Dancer, and Prancer, and Vixen, Comet, and Cupid, and Donner, and Blitzen, but do you recall...the most famous reindeer of all?**

 **Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, had a very shiny nose, and if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows,**

 **All of the other reindeer, used to laugh and call him names, they never let poor Rudolph, join in any reindeer games,**

 **Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say, _"_ _Rudolph, with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"_**

 **Then how all the reindeer loved him, as they shouted out with glee, _"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, you'll go down in history!"_**

"Now let's all sing for Rudolph!", Sage said between the end of the first verse and the second, which the one that's happening is the instrumental.

 **All (but Frosty and Rudolph):** **Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, had a very shiny nose, and if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows,**

 **All of the other reindeer, used to laugh and call him names, they never let poor Rudolph, join in any reindeer games,**

 **Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say, _"_ _Rudolph, with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"_**

 **Then how all the reindeer loved him, as they shouted out with glee, _"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, you'll go down in history!"_**

Their song then ends, with Rudolph happy for this memorable song to him, and he and Frosty said, "That song, along with Frosty's, is so amazing. Thank you! Now you're definitely gonna be nice this year!"

"We all are.", Jordan and Piper smiles with their friends.

Frosty then checks his snowy wristwatch, saying, "Oh, would you look at the time? Me and Rudolph must be going, we gotta go back to Santa's Workshop and have fun with other children. Thank you for all your hospitality and greetings. Merry Christmas!"

"Wait, Frosty!", Olaf, one of the Disney characters, came to Frosty and then hugged him. "We wish you luck, coz.", he says, with Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Sven smiling too.

Libby and Evie pauses, "That's your cousin, Olaf?"

"Yeah, me and Frosty are snowmen. We're related cousins.", explains Olaf, before walking back to his friends after his hug.

Clover says to Frosty and Rudolph with Piper agreeing, "Have fun at Santa's workshop! We believe in you two, and Santa too."

"Happy Holidays, guys!", greeted goodbye from Frosty and Rudolph, before the two then walked to the entrance downstairs, and left the castle, most of the characters smiling happily.

Sage and Mal sighs, "Those two are really nice. The TV specials were also amazing, and it tells us one thing we need to do for Christmas. Believe. We need to believe in Christmas in our hearts, and in all of us."

"We agree, Sage and Mal. My friends may be coming tomorrow, and before we can do that believing nice stuff that we like, who wants dinner?", Nick Wilde and Moana agrees and then asks to her friends for dinner, which they agree.

Then finally after, they ate dinner once again at the dining room, then same as always, they brushed their teeth and got to bed.


	8. Wonderful Guests

**DAY 8 (December 8th; 17 days till Christmas)**

When waking up again like yesterday, instead of a doorbell sound, they heard a faint door knocking sound.

"That must be my friends.", Nick Wilde presumes.

Again, Sage and Mal, along with Nick Wilde and Moana, go to the entrance downstairs with the others waiting, and the latter two were surprised of their prescence.

"The 2016 Animations Team! Guys!", greeted Nick, as he, Sage, Mal and Moana were surprised.

The people consisted of a red bird, a yellow bird, a big black bird, a giant eagle, a small medium-sized bird with a gavel, a young boy whose hair is covering his other eye, wearing red and holding a shamisen, two white storks and a green tuxedo-wearing pigeon, a Jack Russell Terrier, a shaggy brown dog and a rabbit, a lombax and a robot, two small trolls, two pandas, a koala, two pigs, a mouse, a porcupine, a sheep, a elephant and a gorilla, a mammoth, a sloth, a sabertooth tiger, a sabertooth squirrel, and a weasel, a yellow LEGO animated figure, a familiar black and yellow LEGO superhero, a green furry man, a boy with a beagle and a bird, a sheep with white fur and a yellow dog with a blue cap, and finally, three yellow minions.

Their names were Red, Chuck, Bomb, Mighty Eagle, Judge Peckinpah, Kubo, Junior, Jasper, Pigeon Toady, Max, Duke, Snowball, Ratchet, Clank, Princess Poppy, Branch, Po, Li Shan, Buster Moon, Rosita, Gunter, Mike, Ash (or Ashley), Eddie, Meena, Johnny, Manny, Sid, Diego, Scrat, Buck, Emmet Brickowski, Batman, The Grinch, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Shaun the Sheep, Bitzer, Kevin, Stuart, and Bob.

"Would you look at that! More guests have arrived!", Sage and Mal excites. "I can't believe those are your friends, Nick! Thanks!"

Red says to Chuck, "Wow, very neat castle. Nice thing that Disney is so rich.", before he notices Nick, saying, "Hey, Nick, buddy, ol' pal! Haven't seen 'ya since the premiere of The Angry Birds Movie back in May! Good to see you!", shaking Nick's hand and patting each other on the back.

"Nice castle you got here.", comments Charlie Brown.

Chuck then sped up the stairs and runs past Libby, Evie, the Starlings and Auradonians, and as well as the Disney, Ever After High, and other guest stars.

"What the bibbidi?", asked Audrey.

Sage and Mal then leads the new guests up, as they said, "Guess who we found!"

"My friends!", Nick spreads his arms out, smiling.

Audrey exclaimed, "There's more?!", shocked to see more visitors, and is surprised.

"Yes, actually, there is.", Moana said, who is beside Nick Wilde.

Chief Bogo comes over and says, "It guess it looks like the 2016 Animations Team, who are friends of Nick Wilde and Moana."

"Yes sir, we are friends of Nick!", the Mighty Eagle said, as he put a wing around Bogo's shoulder, leading him near the fireplace.

While Flash was talking with Bomb, and Lionheart was talking with Judge Peckinpah, the former sloth laughs slowly and hilariously.

"We came here to stay with Nick and our friends for the rest of the Christmas holidays, so we heard about presents, and songs, and movies, and even Santa Claus, which we respect. And we're nice this year.", told the Mighty Eagle to Chief Bogo, near the fireplace.

Junior, Kubo and Max comes over to Sage and Mal, "What the Eagle said, is that we love to stay for the holidays, because of Christmas that we've been waiting for this year. And you know what that means?"

"A song!", said Princess Poppy and Branch.

Buster Moon comes over with the other 2016 Animations Team members, as he told Ashley, Rosita, Gunter, Meena, Mike and Johnny, "One-and-a-two-and-a-three-and-a-four!", as an instrument was heard for the next Christmas song.

 **Junior, Jasper, Pigeon Toady, Kubo, Max, Duke and Snowball: The moon is right, the spirit's up, we're here tonight, and that's enough,**

 **All of the 2016 Animations Team: Simply having a Wonderful Christmastime! Simply having a Wonderful Christmastime!**

 **Red, Chuck, Bomb, Buster Moon, the singing competitors, Po and Li Shan: The party's on, the feeling's here, that only comes, this time of year,**

 **All of the 2016 Animations Team: Simply having a Wonderful Christmastime! Simply having a Wonderful Christmastime!**

 **Ratchet, Clank, Manny, Sid, Diego, Buck, Princess Poppy & Branch: The word is out, about the town, to lift a glass, oh, don't look down,**

 **All of the 2016 Animations Team: Simply having a Wonderful Christmastime! Simply having a Wonderful Christmastime!**

As they were singing, the other animated characters that were with the 2016 Animations Team, as well as the Starlings, Auradonians, Disney, Ever After High, and guest star characters, were immediately delighted, that Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Moana and Maui joined in.

 **Nick Wilde, Moana, Judy Hopps and Maui: The choir children sing their song, they practiced all year long... (Scrat, Pua and Hei Hei: (make noises))**

 **Nick Wilde, Moana, Red and Buster Moon: The party's on, the spirit's up, we're here tonight, and that's enough,**

 **All of the 2016 Animations Team: Simply having a Wonderful Christmastime! Simply having a Wonderful Christmastime!**

During the instrumental, a few romantic pairs of the 2016 Animations Team, like Buster Moon and Ashley, Princess Poppy and Branch, Judy Hopps and Maui, and Nick Wilde and Moana, danced to this charmingly, before the song was about to reach it's end.

 **Junior,** **Jasper, Pigeon Toady, Kubo, Max, Duke and Snowball: The moon is right, the spirit's up, we're here tonight, and that's enough,**

 **All of the 2016 Animations Team: Simply having a wonderful Christmastime! (4x) Christmastime!**

Their song finishes as everyone clapped for the 2016 Animations Team's Christmas song.

"Man, that song was amazing, guys. Oh, how I love Christmas. I remember me, Duke and Snowball were taking holiday photos at a photoshop, before we came here."

Buster Moon then adds, "And me and the people at our town were skating with music on too! Oh, and don't forget, our film Sing is coming on the 21st, in RealD 3D!"

Batman agrees, "And The LEGO Batman Movie is coming this February, in RealD 3D _and_ IMAX 3D!"

"On the 21st? I heard Rogue One is coming on the 16th!", Sage and Mal heard.

Max also said, with Buster Moon beside him, "And we're also screening our movies at the castle for you guys!"

"So what movies are they?", asks Libby and Evie.

"We'll tell you what; The Angry Birds Movie, Kubo and the Two Strings, Storks, The Secret Life of Pets, Ratchet & Clank, Trolls, Kung Fu Panda 3, Ice Age: Collision Course, The LEGO Movie, Shaun the Sheep Movie, The Peanuts Movie, and Minions. In RealD 3D, except for The Secret Life of Pets and Shaun the Sheep Movie, but still screened in IMAX 3D, and regular 2D, respectively.", reveals Emmet Brickowski.

Leona and Jane agrees, "That seems good. We should watch them now!", while the others agree.

"So, you're a prehistoric weasel for the 2016 Animations Team?", Isabel asks to Buck.

Buck then says, "Not just any weasel. A skilled and smart one. Allow me.", before he licks his finger, and touches Isabel's head, as we go into Buck's mind.

* * *

"Oh my!", Isabel gasps as she appears in a white void with Buck, saying, "Where am I?"

Buck answers, "You are in my brain.", the last word echoing.

Then suddenly, another weasel appears with black hair and a mustache, saying a lesson, "Hello. Here's what we know. Space rocks, magnetic. Asteroid, also magnetic."

"Wow! Famed Astrophysicist and scientist Neil DeBuck Weasel! He knows the cosmos, and Earth.", Buck told the small princess of Avalor.

Then, a similar Greek weasel appears, continuing the lesson, "Ipso facto, thusly and ergo, the crash site must have a heap of these things attracting the asteroid."

"Oh, Pythagoras Buck! He's got the right angle.", told Buck to Isabel again.

Phythagoras Buck then said, "Using the magnets attracts the asteroids somewhere else, as in, not towards Earth."

Then, a robot version of Buck appears and says, "Theoretically speaking, if we launch enough of the asteroids into space, they will pull the asteroid off course."

"Thus, saving the world.", finishes Neil DeBuck Weasel, as other Bucks in Buck's mind applauds and cheered. "Also, here's some other few short lessons. A supervolcano has a chance of waking up in the next 50 years, global warming will soon start to affect the Earth in 75 years, and December 21, 2012's apocalyptic prediction is not true."

* * *

We zoom out of Buck's mind, and Isabel was stunned by this, Buck lets his finger go on Isabel's head.

"Whoa. December 21, 2012's apocalypse was never true? And is there actually a possibility that there's a asteroid coming, a supervolcano, or global warming?", asks Isabel after this mind-blowing sequence.

Buck answers, "Nope for all, not at all. We actually did that in our movie, except the other three facts.", as Isabel shrugged, going with Elena, Sofia, Amber and Naomi to the theater.

* * *

Later, three portions of the group split up as Sage, Mal and the other first half watch The Angry Birds Movie, Kubo and the Two Strings and Storks in RealD 3D, along with The Secret Life of Pets in IMAX 3D, Libby and Evie, along with the other second half watch Ratchet & Clank, Trolls, Kung Fu Panda 3 and Ice Age: Collision Course in RealD 3D, and Leona and Jane, along with the third half watch The LEGO Movie, The Peanuts Movie, Shaun the Sheep Movie, and Minions, in RealD 3D.

This took over about five hours, and Sage, Mal and the others already had lunch during those movies.

When Libby, Evie and the others came out after those movies, they were singing a bit of the song from Trolls.

 **Libby and Evie: Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance, feeling good, good creeping up on you, so just dance, dance, dance, come on,**

 **All those things I should do to you, but you dance, dance, dance, and ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing...**

 **Can't stop the feeling! You just dance, dance, dance... (4x)**

"Wow. Those movies are amazing, they're so 3D innovative! No wonder you're the stars of those shows!", rates Sage.

Max and Ally agrees, "Yeah. Better in 3D. And watch this.", before the former does his Stayin' Alive moves as he strolls down the theatre hallway as they started to go back upstairs, the latter girl singing.

 **Ally: Not who got a fever for the flavour, who can dig the way that I flex on a track can cause a rampage,**

 **We can work on point with the pop on style through my lip there'd be room in the mad joints, so put your hands in the air,**

 **Cause there's a party over here so grab yourself drinks there, or we can get our fever on, I'm with it, so let me put my wonderland dress on,**

 **I'm coming with the discos, I can flip so, I'ma try the solo tip, something for the people in the crowd, lend me your ear so I can turn the party out,**

 **Till tomorrow afternoon, cause when I raise my spirits, no one leaves the room, so can ya tell do ya feel the, matched skills coming with the fever, fever, fever!**

 **I, I, I, I, Stayin' Alive! (4x), Got rolled with the fever on the dance floor!**

As Ally sang with Max strolling across the theatre hallway to upstairs, Libby, Evie and the others were also in awe, as well as Sage, Mal, and the others.

"Wow! Those two does better than us!", glees Libby and Evie.

Lonnie then says to Kubo, "That's our friend."

"The song _Kiss the Sky_ was good too like that.", Cassie said to Junior too, before the two go with Sage, Mal and the rest as they went upstairs to eat dinner.

* * *

In the dining room, the 2016 Animations Team and the other newer guests were eating their favourite foods like dog biscuits for Snoopy, Max and Duke, carrots for Snowball and Pigeon Toady, chinese food for Kubo, pizza for Junior, Jasper, Shaun the Sheep, Bitzer, Ratchet and Clank, berries, nuts and strudels for Woodstock, Manny, Sid, Diego, Scrat, Buck, Princess Poppy and Branch, burgers for Charlie Brown, Emmet Brickowski and Batman, chicken for The Grinch, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Mighty Eagle, Judge Peckinpah, Buster Moon, Ashley, Rosita, Gunter, Meena, Mike, Eddie and Johnny, dumplings for Po and Li Shan, and bananas for Kevin, Stuart and Bob, while the others ate other foods.

"Man, this stuff is delicious! I can eat over 50 dumplings in my mouth!", Po says, raving the dumplings and food.

Kevin, Stuart and Bob even said, "Banana!", as they ate a dozen of bananas, before a sound of a knocking was heard.

 _ **Knock, knock, knock.**_

"Who could that be again? Another one of my friends?", Nick Wilde and Moana questioned.

Sage and Mal then says, "Let us go check it out.", as the two, Libby, Evie, Leona and Jane went to the door entrance downstairs, in the middle of their dinner.

When they opened the door, it wasn't more of the Animations Team Nick was guessing for, instead there were six girls, who greeted hello.

"Who are you guys? Can't believe there's more exciting guests!", Sage and Mal delighted.

"My name is Bloom, and these are my friends Stella, Tecna, Flora, Musa and Aisha, also known as the Winx WOW! We heard that it's the holidays and we'd like to spend the holidays at the Disney Cinderella Castle."

Libby and Evie interrupts, "Sure! The more the merrier Christmas!", causing Stella to laugh, before apologizing to her friends. "You can all come in. There's plenty.", they said also, as the six girls came in.

"So, how are you guys doing? We've recently had fun, and we met Frosty and Rudolph yesterday! I am Sage, and eleven of my friends are Star Darlings, while my friend Mal here, and her other eleven friends are Descendants of their Disney parents.", said Sage as she was talking with Bloom on the way to the dining room.

Bloom answered, "We're doing very well. You know, Sage, I also have a lover coming here soon as well."

"Ooh, that sounds good. Hope he's charming.", Sage smiles and hopes. "Now let's get you and your friends dinner at the dining table.", she then says as she leads them to the dining room, introducing them to everyone, including the new 2016 Animations Team guest stars.

* * *

After this, Charlie Brown started to sing a Christmas song from back home as everyone was brushing and flossing their teeth, as well as going to bed with the 2016 Animations Team and the Winx WOW gang getting new beds too.

 **Charlie Brown: Christmas Time is here, happiness and cheer, fun for all that children call, their favourite time of the year...**

 **Snowflakes in the air, carols everywhere, olden times and ancient rhymes, of love and dreams to share...**

 **Sleigh bells in the air, beauty everywhere, yuletide by the fireside, and joyful memories there...**

 **Christmas Time is here, we'll be drawing near, oh, that we could always see, such spirit through the year...**

His song ends as he, Sage, Mal, and the rest drifted off to sleep for the next day...

* * *

Later that night, the 2016 Animations Team (and excluding the Winx WOW gang), could not sleep, that they decided to go downstairs for a late night show in the theatre.

Nick Wilde and Moana led Red, Buster Moon, Max, Kubo, Junior, Branch, Po, and the rest to the theatre where they watched a super-secret screening of the Star Darlings special The Power of Twelve, in either regular, RealD 3D, or IMAX 3D formats.

And whilst they watched it, they start to enjoy what the Star Darlings do and how they're so good, and friendly.

Definitely, they're gonna have a good bond for the Christmas holidays.


	9. Disney Christmas Party

**DAY 9 (December 9th; 16 more days till Christmas)**

The first people to wake up that morning was Scarlet and Vega, before they discover that they were in an embracing cuddling position, before suddenly, Nick Wilde, Moana, Buster Moon and Max came in and said, "Good morning, good morning, it's okay to wake up late, good morning, good morning, to you!", waking Sage, Mal and the others up.

"Wow. You're just like MO-J4! That's a nice way to wake us up. How come you're so happy this morning?", asks Sage, amazed.

Buster Moon explains, "Well, we watched your special last night, then we slept, and we just thought that you girls have pretty done a good job at Starland, defeating that negatite-like star energy."

"Yeah, it was as good as like my movie!", Kubo says, saying that the movie he was in, Kubo and the Two Strings was praised too.

Junior and Max agree, "Same here with us.", for their movies Storks, and The Secret Life of Pets as well.

"And we just ate our breakfast, and we got our breakfast ready for you guys.", Nick Wilde notifies to Sage, Mal and the rest.

Bloom says after waking up, "Breakfast too? Wow, this place is actually gigantic!"

"And it seems clear for the rest of the day and tonight. A starry night.", Max reports about the weather today. "Tomorrow will be cloudy with a chance of wonderful snow!"

Moana suggested and planned to them, "First, we should eat, then we should do some fun stuff right after."

"Sounds great!", Spongebob, Pooh and Om Nom glees, as the three and the others have some breakfast and got ready for the ninth day.

* * *

After breakfast and a few hours of spending quality time, Scarlet and Vega also uses the internet for their StarZaps, seeing that a film today in theatres, La La Land, is on in the regular format. They then knew that it would be the most romantic date, so they sang a little song as Vega tries to get to the theatre to get the tickets, but Scarlet stops her to tell about the weather, before a romantic piano tune being heard and a duet starts.

 **Vega: I want to get there... (Scarlet: Baby, it's cold outside...) ...the theatre is where... (Scarlet: Baby, it's cold outside...)**

 **This morning has been... (Scarlet: Been hoping that we'd went...) ...so very nice... (Scarlet: I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice!)**

 **Our friends will start to worry, (Scarlet: Beautiful, what's your hurry?) A** **nd then Audrey will be pacing the door, (Scarlet: Just listen to that fireplace roar...)**

 **Now really, I'd better scurry, (Scarlet: Vega, what's your hurry?) Well maybe, just a half Zing more, (Scarlet: Can you just put some records on while I pour?)**

As they sang, they start to dance along while Scarlet smoothly sang with Vega as they had their conversation of whether or not they get the tickets for La La Land early, which she also gets a Zing drink for Vega, giving it to Vega during their song.

 **All the people might think, (Scarlet: But baby, it's bad out there...) Say, what's in the Zing? (Scarlet: No cabs to be had out there...)**

 **Oh, I wish I knew how... (Scarlet: Your eyes are like starlight now...) ...to break this spell... (Scarlet: I'll take your jacket and your hair looks swell...)**

 **I ought to say no, no, no... (Scarlet: You mind if I move in closer...) ...and at least I'm gonna say that I tried... (Scarlet: What's the sense in hurting my pride?)**

 **I really can stay... (Scarlet: Baby, don't hold out...; Both: Oh, but it's cold outside...)**

While they sang, Sage, Mal, Nick Wilde, Red, Bloom and the rest came over to look at this, and are actually delighted, impressed and proud for Vega and Scarlet.

 **Vega: I simply must go... (Scarlet: Baby, it's cold outside...) The question is who knows? (Scarlet: But baby, it's cold out there...)**

 **Oh, this welcome has been... (Scarlet: So lucky that you dropped in...) ...so nice and warm... (Scarlet: Look out, there's snow that can cause much harm!)**

 **Sage and Mal will be suspicious, (Scarlet: Gosh, your lips look delicious,) And Libby and Evie will be there at the door, (Scarlet: Waves upon a wintery shore...)**

 **Oh, Disney and the Winx have wishes... (Scarlet: Oh baby, you're so delicious,) Well maybe, just one little kiss more, (Scarlet: Never such a morning before...)**

During this verse while the two lovebird Starlings were dancing and swooning, some of the Disney characters, like Baloo, Genie, Wart, Cody, Mowgli, and some others, has their jaws drop to the floor, as well as the Winx WOW gang, except for the others, which Sage and Mal start to like.

 **Vega: Oh, I've got to go there, not Rome, (Scarlet: You'll freeze to the bone out there,) Say, lend me a comb, (Scarlet: It's up to your knees out there...)**

 **You've really been grand... (Scarlet: I thrill when you touch my hand...) ...but don't you see? (Scarlet: How can you do this thing to me?)**

 **There's bound to be talk tomorrow, (Scarlet: Making my lifelong sorrow,) Well, at least they'll be plenty implied, (Scarlet: If you caught pneumonia and died,)**

 **But I really can stay... (Scarlet: Get over that old doubt; Both: Baby, it's cold outside...)**

As the song finishes, the other ten Starlings, the Auradonians, the Disney, Ever After, 2016 Animations Team and the Winx WOW characters were smiling heartwarmingly, while Vega said during the end of the song, "I need to go get the tickets..."

"Come on baby...", Scarlet said to her girlfriend.

Vega asks, "Come on what?"

"...Just give till tonight more...", sang Scarlet to Vega as she lifts her in her arms, finishing the song as Jasper, a friend of Junior, who was with Duke at the time, helps do a jazzy cymbal swell on a drumset.

Vega grins with love towards Scarlet, "You sure know how to wear a Starling down?", which Scarlet sweetly nods at her. "Okay, okay...", she then said, as she and Scarlet then leaned in for a kiss, the blue-haired Starling still in the magenta-haired Starling's arms.

"Great song! If I was a jazzy singer, but I wasn't, I would do stand-up jokes, because I'm a flushed pet. Once. Yeah.", Snowball rated, with the others agreeing.

Pigeon Toady agrees with the rabbit, "I agree. Doing winter and Christmas songs is what we're born to do in the holidays."

"So we heard that you two are planning to get tickets for La La Land tonight. You both can go. Poppy, Cupid, Elsa, Sunset, Gloriosa and Crystal were thinking of going with you.", allows Sage and Mal. "The movie will be at 7:30 PM. Get yourselves ready for your romantic movie date, while we think of something we can do while you're gone. Now first, let's go get some lunch. Can we go on the sleigh again?"

Libby then whispers to Sage, "Not today. We haven't do it yet."

"Oh. Yeah. That. Okay, is there any other car we can take?", asks Sage after realizing.

Elsa includes, "We also have a Lambourghini."

"A lamborghini? It's one of the most luxurious car brands in the world.", Sage and Mal mentions.

Woody agrees, "Yeah, not to mention we are rich with several billions of dollars with films, theme parks and advertisements."

"Good! We'll borrow it so we can get lunch.", the purple-haired Starling leader and the descendant of Maleficent thanked with pleasure, as the two, Libby, Evie, and Leona went with them.

As Jane was about to go with the five too, Ally suddenly grabs Jane's wrist softly, causing her to look at her.

Ally then starts to lead Jane to the bedroom, as the latter asks, "Okay, Ally, why did you-"

"Jane, I just wanted to sing to you a little something. It's a little private.", explains Ally, closing the door to the bedroom that they and their friends slept at mostly.

A smooth jazzy Christmas tune is heard as Ally started to sing;

 **Ally: Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me, been an awful good girl, Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight!**

 **Santa baby, an tea party convertible too, light blue, I'll wait up for you dear, Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight!**

 **Think of all the fun we insist, Think of all Wonderland that I really missed, next year I could be oh so good, if you'd check off my Christmas list...**

 **Santa honey, I want a yacht and really that's, not a lot, been an angel all year, Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight...**

When Ally sang, Jane was first confused, but was mesmerized by Ally's beauty during this song, as at the last part of the first verse, Jane suddenly kissed Ally, surprisingly and privately, before Ally continues singing.

 **Ally: Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed, to a platinum mine, Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight!**

 **Santa baby, fill my stocking with a complex, and checks, sign your X on the line, Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight!**

 **Come and trim the Christmas tree, with some decorations bought at Tiffany's, I really do believe in you, Let's see if you do believe in me...**

 **Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring, I don't mean on the phone, Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight!**

 **Hurry down the chimney tonight! Hurry down the chimney...tonight...**

When her song finishes, Ally and Jane romantically look at each other, before they heard someone coming.

"Someone's coming!", Jane said, before she and Ally rush to the former's bed to hide.

Then the door opens to reveal Lionheart, who wandered into the bedroom as he called Sage and Mal during their trip for lunch, "-and while you're there, could you please get us some foods like Panda Express, McDonalds and KFC as well? ...Yes, we can have that too, we will eat that. ...I gotta call to cancel my mayor appointments on the Christmas holidays, so thank you very much, bye.", the mayor of Zootopia says before he leaves the bedroom, closing the door, Ally and Jane come out from hiding in the bed.

"That was close. Jane, let's pretend this didn't happen.", Ally says.

The descendant of the Fairy Godmother replies, "Agreed. And you're beautiful. That's why I kissed you when you were singing. Now, let's go back downstairs and have quality time.", as she and her potential girlfriend leave the bedroom and go back down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leona was driving the Lambourghini with Evie on the other side of the front and Sage, Mal and Libby were in the back. They were in the drive thru of Panda Express, as Leona said after going to the drive thru and waiting for the respond of their order, "We're gonna wait for it."

Mal wonders after a moment of waiting for their order, "I wonder if they have any puffed deliciousnesses. I don't see any... Did they have any in China? I wonder if they do... Am I racist for asking that question? ...Am I really?"

"No, Mal. Oh my. Just a compliment. Here we go with that.", Evie told her friend from the front seat, relieving.

 _ **Sorry about the long wait, what would you like to order?**_

"Let's see. Can we have a plate with steamed white rice...", Leona says firstly, while asking Sage for suggestions on the first half of the ordersfor their other Starling, Auradonian, Disney, Ever After High and guest star friends, continuing, "...and orange chicken and grilled chicken teriyaki on that."

 _ **Okay, so white rice, orange chicken, and grilled teriyaki chicken?**_

"Yep.", answers Leona.

 _ **Anything else you want to order?**_

Leona answers, "Yeah, we got one more, Evie, Evie, come here."

"Alright, let's see here, this one, we want one more plate with white steamed rice, and on this one, we want the black pepper chicken, and the grilled chicken teriyaki.", ordered Evie.

 _ **Alright, steamed rice, black pepper chicken and grilled teriyaki chicken?**_

Evie answers, "That's it. That would do it.", before the intercom person says the price at the end as she thanks, "Thank you so much!", as they drove over to the last area to pay and pick up their ordered food.

* * *

Next, Mal and Sage takes the front when they go to KFC, while Libby, Evie and Leona were on the back. They go to the drive thru as the intercom says;

 _ **Hi, welcome to KFC, how can I help you?**_

"Yes, I was wondering, can we have a number 6 value meal please? And that's wonderful. I'll take a Coca Cola, please.", requested Mal, before she goes over the second half of the orders for their friends.

 _ **Okay, anything else?**_

Mal says after giving almost all the second half of the orders, before Evie requested at her, the daughter of Maleficent asking, "Uh, what did you want?", before she says to the intercom person, "Can we get a number 5 value meal please?"

 _ **Original or Crispy?**_

"...Crispy? Wai- I'm sorry, Original. Please. ...Coca Cola as well.", Mal requested, before the intercom person says the same price and the last area to pick up the food too. "Oh, thank you, so very much.", she then says as they drove to where they pay and pick up the food again.

* * *

Lastly, was McDonalds, and Sage and Libby take the front seat as Mal, Evie and Leona were in the back. The intercom says as they went to the drive-thru;

 _ **Hey, welcome to McDonalds, what can I have for you today?**_

"Uh yeah, can I get a number 5 combo? And uh, can I make them a meal?", Sage requests. "Uh, Libby?"

Libby asked, "What?"

"What do you want to drink?", Sage questions.

Libby says, "Uh, I like some Zing added with it.", but was a little loud due to the light traffic.

"Uh, I think she said a Vanilla Coke. I know it's kinda hard to hear her with this traffic noise.", Sage said.

Libby exclaims, "WHAT? No!", not getting the drink order she wanted. "I'll have that then.", she then sweetly said, agreeing as Sage went through the final half of the orders for their friends and the intercom person said the same thing about the price and where they pick up the food.

"Alright, thank you so much!", Sage thanked, as they drove to pay and pick up the food.

Then after, they return to the Disney Cinderella castle, where they met with their friends and ate lunch that they bought from Panda Express, McDonalds, and KFC.

* * *

Hours later, Vega, Scarlet, Poppy, Cupid, Elsa, Sunset, Gloriosa and Sunset got ready for their romantic date movie night, makeup and accessories complete with it.

"Okay, we're going to the 7:30 movie of La La Land. We hope you do something very nice while we're gone.", Scarlet says to Sage and Mal, and the others.

Sage and Mal agrees, "Wonderful. I hope you have a wonderful time. See you later.", before the eight girls then left the castle to go to the movies.

"So, what can we do while they're gone? Anyone?", asks Buster Moon for suggestions.

Timon and Mushu then says, "Oh! We heard of a movie Office Christmas Party, so why don't we have a party here!", as Libby, Stella and Madeline Hatter agree. "We already set up the equipment and party stuff on during and after lunch earlier today."

"That's great, me and Melody Piper will do the music!", Lonnie accepts.

Evie and Libby excites, "And let's get this party started!", as everyone went to the ballroom where the party is being held, which will take a half-hour.

Lights start shining. Music pumps up to the max. Candies, chocolates and soft and fruity drinks were being set on the table.

Then, that's when the Christmas party of their lives started.

First, Lonnie and Melody Piper put the remix of The 900 Number and Jump Around on, getting everyone's attention, before everyone starts to dance happily and excitingly.

But the party takes an extremely fun and unexpected turn as the Starling, Auradonian, Disney, Ever After High and guest star partygoers did outrageous stuff like doing some familiar dance moves, Piper suddenly making out with Clover and Jordan, Ally dancing around Jane, Libby and Evie jumping and dancing along, Sage and Mal taking fizzy raspberry drinks, and Leona and Freddie Facilier singing along.

"Greatest party ever, #DisneyChristmasParty.", said Carlos.

Jay says during the party, "Who are you sending that to?"

"Everyone. In this room.", answers the son of Cruella De Vil.

The party goes on as the next song, Chocolate, was put on, the song going like;

 **Chocolate.**

 **Hey, just cashed a check, and I'm about to blow it all on chocolate, Yeah, I'm about to blow it all on chocolate, Sweet tooth, baby make that dollar stretch.**

 **Chocolate (4x)...**

As the song plays, partygoers like Sage, Libby, Mal, Evie, as well as guest stars like Om Nom, Discord, Pigeon Toady, and Snowball, were dancing nicely and excitingly while the song continues.

 **Hey, just cashed a check, and I'm about to blow it all on chocolate, Yeah, I'm about to blow it all on chocolate, Sweet tooth, baby make that dollar stretch.**

 **Chocolate (4x)...**

* * *

During the La La Land movie, Vega, Scarlet, Poppy, Cupid and the other four girls were having a romantic time seeing the romantic couple of Ryan Gosling and Emma Stone watching a movie in this movie, but Vega and Scarlet see a blonde girl with a white hat, and a long green-haired girl watch this movie, but the two girls there suddenly kiss.

"Should we kiss, Vega?", Scarlet asks, a little bit both sure and unsure, as Vega's hand was touching Scarlet's.

Vega silently says, "If...we...want...to...", before she and Scarlet turn to each other to lean and kiss. The other couples that include Poppy and Cupid, Elsa and Sunset Shimmer, and Gloriosa Daisy and Crystal Winter, do the same.

* * *

Back at the Disney castle a hour later, more outrageous things happen in the Disney Christmas Party while the family-friendly version of the song Blackout by the Americanos was heard.

Those events include Sage, Mal, Libby and Evie sliding a snowy Splash and Slide in the hallway and taking selfies and pictures, partygoer guests Om Nom, Discord and the Winx WOW gang riding Sven, Maximus, Pegasus, Bagheera, Buck, Mrs. Calloway, Maggie and Grace respectively and wildly, Peter Pan, Aladdin, Hercules and Tarzan sprinkling some fizzy fruity soda pops on Apple, Raven, Briar and Madeline, and Nick Wilde, Moana, Max, Buster Moon, Kubo and Junior using fiery firewood on carts, safely without a risk of burning down the place.

Audrey, Elena, Sofia, Amber and Naomi were even dancing to the family-friendly version of the Blackout song, as the three and most of the others including the Mighty Eagle and Chief Bogo, dance crazily.

The most wildest and outrageous part of the party, was when Adora, Tessa, Ben, CJ and Disney characters like Kenai, Stitch, Jim Hawkins, Kuzco, Milo, and Hiro, mistakenly push out a vending machine through the giant glass ballroom window!

* * *

When their movie La La Land was over and they arrive back at the Disney Cinderella castle just moments before that time in the earlier part, and Vega and Scarlet singing a duet from that movie.

 **Scarlet: City of stars, are you shining just for me? City of stars, there's so much that I can't see. Who knows? I felt to find the first embrace I shared with you,**

 **Vega: Nothing, more dreams, we finally come true...** **City of stars, just one thing everybody knows;**

 **There through the bars, and through the smokescreen of the crowd you must heard of...** **It's love, yes I've been looking for is love, not someone else,**

 **Scarlet: A rush, (Vega: A prance,) A time, (Vega: A dance;** **Both: Look in somebody's eyes, the light of the skies to open the world...)**

The instrumental of the song continues as Scarlet sang;

 **Scarlet:** **City of stars, are you shining just for me? City of stars... (Vega: Never shines so brightly...)**

The song then ends, as when Scarlet and Vega were about to kiss, they heard a glass break from the third floor of the big castle, and then see the vending machine coming down and falling down on the ground, startling the four couples as they were safely unharmed.

"What in Starland? What are our friends doing?", Scarlet and Vega ask as they went in the castle quickly and went up the stairs to see the outrageous Disney Christmas Party going on. "WHAT IN STARLAND!"

The two Starlings and the other six girls then went to the ballroom where the party is going on, seeing Sage, Mal, Libby and Evie celebrating.

"Sage, Mal, what party is this?", worried Elsa and Sunset with Vega and Scarlet a little upset.

Sage and Mal gasp happily and said, "Hi, girls! How was your movie?"

"Oh, it was great. But doesn't this party seem too outrageous?", asked Sunset.

Suddenly, everyone hears Piper as she was seen standing on top of the short balcony while holding the Christmas lights on the top with Clover and Jordan watching, saying, "I LOVE THIS CASTLE!"

"Oh my stars. What happened to her?", asks Scarlet.

Leona said for her, "She had a half-gallon of raspberry Zing, she's drowsy!", a little worried.

"I feel ALIVE!", Piper said, before falling off the balcony and trying to swing with the Christmas lights...

...before suddenly the lights snap and Piper falls onto the side of the table of candies, a little painful, but harmlessly.

"AGH!", Scarlet and Vega gasp, seeing this happen while the other characters gasp.

Clover and Jordan come over to Piper to check if the Starling's okay, which Piper is okay, before the DJ starling kisses Piper in comfort, relief, and romance with Jordan smiling.

Sage excuses, "We think...she meant to swing there.", about the recent harmless incident.

"How about me, Jane and Naomi do a star-dazzling song to keep this party on and on and on?", Leona says.

Vega and Scarlet sigh and said, "Well, for the sake of the nice Christmas holidays and this party, yeah, sure."

The song starts off with Jane singing with Ally and the rest watching;

 **Jane: Red light, green light, everybody take a shot! (4x) You know what time it is!**

 **Leona: Give me the green light, cause I'm ready to go, let's have a good time, what ya waiting for?**

 **We only got one life, and we gonna live it up, so give me the green light... cause I'm ready to go! Oh-oh! We are, we are, we are, we are... (3x),**

 **Give me the green light!**

 **Jane: I got the green light baby, and you know what that means, that we can do anything, anything that you dream,**

 **I wanna make you, ooh, ahh, till you scream, I practice when I teach if you know what I mean,**

 **I'm about that baby, yeah, I got the key, And I'ma lock that baby, yeah we can roll, and I'ma rock that baby,**

 **I do what I say and say what you mean, now let me jump in between,**

 **I'm getting loose in this thing, like orange juice in this thing, feeling left eye boy I burn the roof in this thing,**

 **I got all the girls dancing crazy, feeling like Jay in this thing, think it's a game,**

 **Now I got the green lit and the green right, all I need is baby for you to give me the green light,**

 **So I can run through it like an EZ pass, find the G-spot and step on the gas.**

 **Leona: Give me the green light, cause I'm ready to go, let's have a good time, what ya waiting for?**

 **We only got one life, and we gonna live it up, so give me the green light... cause I'm ready to go! Oh-oh! We are, we are, we are, we are... (3x),**

 **Give me the green light!**

 **Naomi: Baby, I got the midas, I'm Naomi, you know I'm about that thing, (that thing,)**

 **If she ready then I'm ready, pull up on her with the chevy real talk when the light turn green,**

 **Give me what I asked for, I've got a ship port, Ms. International I hit the airport,**

 **If you knew the kind of work that I transport, that Elena do me dirt to the crash course,**

 **I like the cleanest, greenest, leanest, Disney venus, Naomi genius, smoking phoenix,**

 **You never seen this, I have her dream this, that two hundred on the dash got me feelin',**

 **So I'm trying to ride out, slide out, grab the stripes then the five hundred bye bye, wild out, shout out, bee hive hit the honeycomb hideout, hey!**

 **Leona: Give me the green light, cause I'm ready to go, let's have a good time, what ya waiting for?**

 **We only got one life, and we gonna live it up, so give me the green light... cause I'm ready to go! Oh-oh! We are, we are, we are, we are... (3x),**

 **Give me the green light!**

 **Jane: Red light, green light, everybody take a shot! (4x) (** **Leona: What you waiting for?)**

 **All 3:** **Give me the green light, cause I'm ready to go, let's have a good time, what ya waiting for?**

 **We only got one life, and we gonna live it up, so give me the green light... cause I'm ready to go! Oh-oh! We are, we are, we are, we are... (3x),**

 **Give me the green light!**

As the song goes on, everybody was dancing to another song, Pursuit of Happiness, as the party then continues all night long...


	10. Love in the Air

**DAY 10 (December 10th; 15 more days till Christmas)**

Morning.

In the ballroom, the party was over. The Christmas tree was still safe, but there was a glass shattered part of the window, and liquids like soft drinks and candies and chocolates were on the floor. Streamers and confetti were on the floor too, with some Christmas lights fell down.

Sage was lying down on the floor after the party last night and then woke up. Hei Hei was even eating some of the leftover candies on the floor.

"That was a big party...", Sage says as she got up, her hair messy from last night's party.

Mal even got up from lying down on the floor too who then wakes up. Mal stumbles over a few tables, causing Leona, Libby, Evie, Vega and Scarlet to wake up, whose the latter's boots were off and Scarlet puts it back on, even though it was drenched with soda, wetting her feet, who then takes them off again to pour the soda out of them. The former girl then says, "One big party...", as she stumbles a bit after waking up, the rest of the characters waking up too, Red and Junior sleeping on the ceiling after the party.

"Man...was this a family-friendly soda hangover or what?", Libby and Evie says after waking up.

Scarlet then says, "Me and Vega are gonna go clean ourselves up.", as she and Vega go to the castle bathroom while walking past Hei Hei at the time, which Piper, Clover and Jordan slept in the tub.

But as they enter and were washing their hands, they turn to their right to see Rajah and Abu in the bathroom too, before, Scarlet and Vega gets startled, scared and leaves the bathroom.

On the way back to the ballroom, the two trip over Apple, Raven and Bloom, who were sleeping in the hallway, waking them and their friends up.

"Whoa...that was a great party last night, right guys? It was outrageous!", Bloom drowsily said after waking up too.

Scarlet and Vega went back to their friends in the ballroom, "Guys, Rajah and Abu's in the bathroom."

"Just have their turn and you can go use it.", solved Leona.

Astra and Cassie agree, "Yeah, unless if it's Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie and the Magic Carpet in there."

"Oh my stars, guys. What kind of outrageous party we had last night? I mean, look at this place. Maybe we should clean this up.", Sage planned.

Discord says after waking up a few minutes ago after Sage, Mal and the others, "Leave it to me.", before with a snap of his fingers, the leftover mess was sorted into garbage bins and the party stuff was reserved for the castle. "This may take a few minutes."

 ** _Knock, knock, knock._**

"Oh! That must be my lover!", Bloom swooned, and she starts walking to the downstairs entrance.

Sage and Mal ask, "Your lover?", as the two went with Bloom.

"So, I wonder who your lover is. I hope he's handsome like Ben.", hopes Mal.

Sage includes, "Or one of those super-zoomy boys in Star Prep.", as the three reach the door. "But anyways..."

"Welcome!", Sage and Mal says as they close their eyes when Bloom opens the entrance...

...

...but when the two girls open their eyes for the inevitable, their jaws dropped to who they just saw.

It was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, along with a black jacket and a beautiful greenish-blue dress.

"Bloom!", the girl said.

"Annabelle!", Bloom says, hugging her revealed girlfriend.

Sage and Mal says shockingly, "That's your lover?"

"Yeah, she is one of the WOW talents from our reality show.", smiled Bloom.

Mal realizes, "Oh, now I get it. Bloom and her friends are from the World of Winx universe. Not Winx Club. No Specialists.", to Sage.

"How did you know that?", Sage asks.

The daughter of Maleficent says, "I read that online a few days ago."

"You know what, why don't you two kiss while me and Mal go up to watch some Christmas movies?", suggests Sage, before the two go upstairs while Bloom and Annabelle share a kiss.

Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie, Leona, Jane and the other Starlings and Auradonians then decide to watch Christmas movies like Elf and the Home Alone series, which then takes a few hours which everyone had lunch ago.

* * *

But during one of the commercial breaks of those movies, a song comes up, which Audrey, Freddie, Leona and Cassie reply, "Oh my stars, we love this song!"

 **Audrey and Freddie: Santa tell me, if you're really there, don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here next year,**

 **Santa tell me, if he really cares, 'Cause we can give it all away if he won't be here next year...**

 **Leona and Cassie: Feeling Christmas all around, And we're trying to play it cool, but it's hard to focus when we see him walking across the room,**

 **Let it snow is blasting now, but we won't get in the mood, I'm avoiding every mistletoe until we know it's true love that he thinks of,**

 **So next Christmas, We're not all alone, boy,**

 **Audrey and Freddie:** **Santa tell me, if you're really there, don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here next year,**

 **Santa tell me, if he really cares, 'Cause we can give it all away if he won't be here next year...**

 **Leona and Cassie: I've been down this road before, fell in love on Christmas night, but on New Year's Day, we woke up and he wasn't by our side,**

 **Now we need someone to hold, be our fire in the cold, but it's hard to tell if this is just a fling, or if it's true love that he thinks of,**

 **So next Christmas, We're not all alone, babe,**

 **Audrey and Freddie:** **Santa tell me, if you're really there, don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here next year,**

 **Santa tell me, if he really cares, 'Cause we can give it all away if he won't be here next year...**

Their song finishes as well as the commercial that played that song, which impresses Sage, Mal and the rest.

Amber and Naomi says, "Wow! That song is amazing. How about this song?", as a jazzy instrumental starts by Flora, one of the Winx WOW gang members, playing the guitar.

 **Amber: We've all been hurt by love, it's out of our hands, for all it's worth, I'm drawing a line in the sand,**

 **Another morning just won't do, I need your love to shine on through, or it won't be new...**

 **Whatever it takes, my love, I'll find it, whatever it takes, my love, to put the lonely days behind us, I'm laying it down, whatever it takes, my love...**

 **If there's a chance, for two hearts to celebrate, to blow out some candles, and tempt the hand of fate,**

 **Make a wish, I'll make one too, (Naomi: I'll make a wish...) But close your eyes, love, when you do, or it won't come true, (Naomi: It won't come true...)**

 **Both: Whatever it takes,** **my love, I'll find it, whatever it takes, my love, to put the lonely days behind us, I'm laying it down, whatever it takes, my love...**

Their song finished as the characters applauded for the two.

"My, you two are good singers like we are!", Bloom and Annabelle happily said. "Who did you sing it for?"

Amber and Naomi answers, "For anyone who has a romantic interest. NOT us two though."

"My turn!", excited Libby, before singing unexpectedly while holding a big violin and a violin bow.

 **Libby: I saw Vega kissing Scarlet...**

Suddenly, since she sings beautifully, her violin skills sound grated, like claws on a chalkboard.

 **Libby: Underneath the mistletoe last night...**

Then, Libby accidentally sends the violin bow flying like an archery bow, lodging it on the wall, which the Disney, Ever After, and guest stars dodged for it to clear the way.

"Uh, Libby? That's enough singing for today. Why don't we just watch the Christmas movies on the TV for now?", Sage safely reasons to the pink Starling, putting the violin aside and away.

Spongebob referenced, "Hey, that's what I did when me and Patrick were friends with Squidward."

"Oh! Let's have dinner during the movie. Let's go to the dining room!", said Mal, as she, Mal, Bloom, Apple, Raven, the Disney characters, and the rest go to the dining room for their dinner.

* * *

In the evening, Sage, Mal and the rest had dinner in the castle again with delicious foods and drinks, and then after dinner, they then watch the Christmas movies Jingle All the Way, and The Nightmare Before Christmas, before they brushed their teeth, and then went to sleep.

After a big party the last night, the people are happy to sleep in perfect peace for the night.


	11. All Frozen Up

**DAY 11 (December 11th; 14 more days (2 weeks) till Christmas)**

After Sage, Mal and the others woke up, they then go down to eat breakfast again, and we're ready for the 11th day.

"So guys, what do you do for Christmas recently?", asks Annabelle to Bloom, the Winx WOW gang and to the other guest stars.

Bloom answers, "Are you kidding? When you noticed about the wrecked vending machine when you came to the entrance, we had an outrageous Disney Christmas Party. Even four romantic couples, like us, watched La La Land in the theatre."

"And thanks to Discord, he helped cleaned up the whole party place in five minutes!", Om Nom gratefully thanks and dedicated. "Now it's time for me to sing what December is all about...", the candy-eating monster says as he started singing when a dazzling tune is heard, before singing;

 **Om Nom: It's the most wonderful time of the year, and with us jingle-belling and everyone telling to be a good cheer, it's the most wonderful time of the year,**

 **It's the ha-happiest season of all, with those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings with friends come to call, it's the ha-happiest season of all...!**

 **They'll be parties for hosting, marshmallows and candy for toasting and carolling out in the snow!**

 **They'll be scary ghost stories and tales of the glories of Christmases long, long ago...**

 **It's the most wonderful time of the year, they'll be much mistletoe-ing and hearts will be glowing with loved ones are near,**

 **It's the most wonderful time of the year!**

While he sings this song, Sage and Mal join along with Om Nom.

 **Sage and Mal: They'll be parties for hosting, marshmallows for toasting and carolling out in the snow!**

 **Om Nom: They'll be scary ghost stories and tales of the glories of Christmases long, long ago...**

 **It's the most wonderful time of the year,** **they'll be much mistletoe-ing and hearts will be glowing with loved ones are near,**

 **It's the most wonderful time, yes, the most wonderful time, oh, the most wonderful time...of the YEAR!**

The three then lied down after the song as they chuckled after their performance.

"My, Om Nom. You have skilled vocal cords. How do you do it?", asks Sage and Mal, amazed.

Om Nom explains, "Why, I do a lot of things. I eat candy mostly, but I have fun and adventures along the way. Like the spirit of Christmas!"

"Guys, me and Elsa heard that ABC is doing a broadcast premiere of our film, Frozen, tonight at 8, with another featurette which has a sneak peek of our upcoming holiday special at 10!", Anna announced.

Sage and Mal agrees, "Well, yeah, we can do that tonight."

"More good news! There's also the Critics Choice Awards on tonight at 8!", Nick Wilde, Moana, Kubo, Dory and Branch includes. "And all five of our animated films are nominated! Six nominees in that category, actually. But still, there's Best Picture in the Critics' Choice, there's also movies and TV shows too."

Libby and Evie sort, "Okay, why don't you and your 2016 Animations Team with your animated friend watch the Critics' Choice tonight, while we watch Frozen, okay?"

"Seems good. We'll watch it broadcast in the theatre from A&E tonight. And not to mention, La La Land's nominated for 12 awards.", agrees Nick, Moana and Dory.

Scarlet and Vega excites, "Really? That was a romantic movie back two nights ago."

"And what's better, we'll get ready for the preparations for Frozen, right after we eat lunch. Buffet anyone?", Leona and Jane also said, as everyone agrees to the buffet in the dining room.

* * *

Soon after lunch, Sage, Mal and the rest were preparing for the Frozen premiere like the delicacies, decorations and such, while Nick Wilde, Moana, Kubo, Dory, Branch, Princess Poppy and the other animated character guest stars as well as the 2016 Animations Team, were getting suit, dress and tie, ready for the Critics Choice, whether to wear or not to wear, along with taking pictures of some of the Best Picture nominees, like with Chuck doing Hacksaw Ridge with the Billy prop, Nick and Moana doing Fences, Judy, Junior and Maui doing Arrival, Princess Poppy and Branch doing Manchester by the Sea, Kubo for Moonlight, Max for Sully, etc.

The Disney and Ever After characters were even nicely baking cookies and cupcakes that dedicate to the Frozen movie.

When the 2016 Animations Team and the other animated guest stars went down hours later in the evening, Nick asks Moana, "How do you like my tuxedo? Seems perfect for awards night."

"My dress is perfect too, thank you very much.", Moana says sweetly to Nick Wilde.

Chuck says quickly, "We're so excited for awards night, I mean, really, Best Picture and Best Animated Feature are the best categories for me, do you think so guys?", to his friends.

"You guys look amazing. What did you do while you're getting ready?", asks Winnie the Pooh and Spongebob Squarepants.

Bomb told the two, "Well,we also made fan-made posters of some of the Critics Choice Best Picture nominees tonight. And we still can't wait for tonight!"

"That's great! We also made some sugar cookies and cupcakes with blue and white icing.", says Patrick Star and Piglet. "Tessa and Adora made them just perfect."

Olaf comes over to Chuck and says, "The Frozen broadcast premiere is about to be in ABC in ten minutes, so if you and your friends want to watch the Critics Choice Awards in the theatre here, do it now."

"Nice. My voice sounds similar to you, Olaf. A great fact.", says Chuck, as he, Red, Nick, Moana, and the rest then went to the castle theatre, while Olaf, Sage, Mal and the others start setting up for the Frozen ABC premiere.

* * *

In the castle theatre while getting the concession dinners, the 2016 Animations Team and the other animated guest stars (excluding Spongebob, Om Nom, Discord and the others, who are watching the Frozen premiere), chat as they took seats in the IMAX theatre room about what will happen in the Critics' Choice.

Then suddenly, the Mighty Eagle helps turn on the projector, showing the last few minutes of the broadcast pre-show for the Critics' Choice, which will air in two minutes!

"Get ready, everyone! The Critics' Choice is on soon!", Nick Wilde excites with Red, Moana, Branch, Princess Poppy, Chuck, Bomb, Kubo, Junior and Max by his side in the front row (but not front-front) that they're sitting in, while the rest of the 2016 Animations Team and other 2015 animated characters sat in various seats...

* * *

Meanwhile, Sage, Mal and the others were waiting for the premiere of Frozen to air in a minute, having dinner while watching the movie.

Sage and Mal take bites of two sugary cookies with the blue and white icing, and delights the deliciousnesses, "Mmm! Adora, Tessa, you're very good at making these!"

"Really?", Adora, Tessa, Ben and CJ ask, taking four sugar cookies too, the former too saying, "Well, what do you know? I guess our cooking tastes good.", with the latter two liking the cookies.

As Libby, Evie and the other Disney, Ever After High and some of the guest stars (while the 2015 and 2016 Animations Team were watching Critics' Choice), were eating some of the sugar cookies as well, the Frozen premiere was about to go on!

"Get ready, guys. Here comes our Oscar-winning, Disney-animated positively-reviewed film, Frozen!", cheered Elsa, with the other ecstatic for the movie.

* * *

During the movie, there was the story of a snow queen, Elsa, who fears her ice powers once, while her sister, Anna, meets Hans, Prince of the Southern Isles, meeting a iceman named Kristoff and a reindeer named Sven, along with a magical snowman named Olaf, who Anna then tries to get Elsa to not be afraid of her ice powers, but then was cursed with a frozen heart, but when they got back for Anna to see Hans, she finds out that he was evil and wanted to kill Elsa, but when Anna protected Elsa and froze up, it breaks the curse and an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. Elsa wasn't afraid of her ice powers and brought summer back, reuniting with her sister once again.

But during the movie, the movie's most famous song, Let it Go, was on, and the Disney characters, along with some of the Starlings and Auradonians, and mostly Elsa, sang;

 **Elsa: The snow glows white on the mountain night, not a footprint to be seen, (Anna: A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like, she's the queen,)**

 **Jay and Carlos: The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried...**

 **Adora and Tessa: Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always had to be,**

 **Mike Wazowski: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know... Well, now they know!**

 **Lumiere: Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore! (Cogsworth: Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door!)**

 **Dug: I don't care what they're going to- Squirrel! (Astra and Cassie: Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway!)**

 **Piper and Clover: It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small, (Sebastian: And the fear that once controlled me, can't get to me at all...)**

 **Pumbaa: It's time to see, what I can do, to test the limits and break through! (Timon: No right, no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free!)**

 **Jordan and Lonnie: Let it go, let it go, I am one with the wind and sky! (Jane, Ally, Scarlet and Vega: Let it go, let it go, you'll never see me cry,)**

 **Ben and CJ: Here I stand, and here I stay, let the storm rage on...!**

When Ben and CJ suddenly laugh hard due to this song happily, Pooh and Spongebob excites, "Oh dear, now it's our turn now!"

 **Pooh and Spongebob: My power flurries through the air into the ground, my soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around,**

 **And one that crystallizes like an icy glass...**

 **Tigger and Squidward: Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo! I'm never going back, the past is in the past...!**

 **Sage and Mal: Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn... (Libby and Evie: Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone!)**

 **Leona and Gemma: Here I stand, in the light of day... Let the storm rage ON!-!-! ...The cold never bothered me anyway.**

As Leona and Gemma giggled at the end of their song, Sage and Mal thumbed up and comment, "Nice job, everyone! For our Frozen celebrities!"

"Yeah, it sure was a good job.", Leona and Gemma smiles.

Pooh and Spongebob then said, "Oh now can we have some honey, or Krabby Patties?"

"Anyways, the movie's continuing.", Sage and Mal said again, before the two and the rest watch the rest of the Frozen movie and the special after that.

* * *

When both the Critics Choice and the Frozen premiere was over, Red, Nick Wilde, Moana and the other 2015-2016 Animations Team members come up to the hallway from the theatre to meet Sage, Mal and the others again.

"Hi, guys. How was the Frozen special?", asks Nick and Red.

Sage and Mal nod yes, "It was amazing! We even saw a sneak peek of the upcoming Frozen holiday special!"

"And we even seen award winners for the Critics Choice!", Dory and Moana even said.

Libby and Evie suggest, "Oh my stars, this has been a startastic night, so I suggest that you three birds should sing."

"Okay, what song, like the Mighty Eagle song?", Red, Chuck and Bomb ask.

Leona and Jane correct, "No, the song Every Girl can be a Princess."

"Yeah, you should sing that song!", agrees the Mighty Eagle, Nick Wilde, Moana, Dory, and the other 2015-2016 Animations Team members, excluding Red, Chuck and Bomb.

Red, Chuck and Bomb stutter, "We...we don't know-"

"Do it... do it...", the Mighty Eagle excites with the others, using a ukulele to do an enchanted tune.

 **Red: ...Every girl can be a princess, every dream can be, close your eyes and see, a magic wand, and soon you've gone, from just you to royalty...**

 **You don't need a grand old castle rising in the air... Maids to brush your hair, your heart is pure, you're thoughtful, surely Princess, you're almost there...**

 **Chuck: Why just putting on a tiara, and you aren't the same old you, my life changed so completely, by just putting on a shoe, who knew?**

 **Bomb: Every girl can be a princess, fashion can be learned, heads can still be turned, by your sweet face, the style and grace, you know you've already earned.**

 **(Red, Bomb and Chuck: (hums a bit))**

 **Bomb: Hold your head high and keep smiling, cause that's just what a princess does, you're as beloved and beguiling, as ever a princess was...**

 **Red: Every girl can be a princess, all that's left to do,** **Is find a prince for you, A prince who's bold, (Chuck and Bomb: We will find one! But not too old!)**

 **Who'll hold your whole life through, the most perfect princess...is...you...**

But apparently the song that Red sang was not just only a song, but also a lullaby that actually drifts Sage, Mal, the 2015-2016 Animations Team members, the Disney, Ever After High and other guest stars, Chuck, Bomb, and including Red himself, to sleep.

Guess the princess song was actually a breathtakingly brilliant lullaby for everyone on a starry night.


	12. Stars and Seasons

**DAY 12 (December 12th; 13 more days till Christmas)**

Sage, Mal, Red, Nick Wilde and Moana were the first to wake up, but they find themselves and their friends back in their bedroom after they drifted to sleep last night.

"Whoa. That was one great lullaby last night. When we went to sleep, we were downstairs in the hallway, but when we woke up, we're in the bedroom. How come?", asks Sage.

Mal answers, "I don't know. Maybe it's the magic of Christmas that we love and care about. Santa isn't here for the next week or two till Christmas Eve, but good thing though."

"Wow. That song I sang pretty much drifted you all to sleep, you guys.", Red gladly agrees, Chuck, Bomb, and the other characters waking up again.

Ratchet even said, "Yeah, I'm even glad what we're gonna do today. Have you heard of the Advent Calendar?"

"...Advent Calendar?", Mal and Sage ask.

Clank answers, "Yeah. It's a 24 day countdown which every day of the special advent calendars have chocolates in them. We already got two for you Starlings and Auradonians for you-"

"Dibs!", said the twenty-four, about to rush downstairs.

Manny, Sid and Diego then halts, "But now before breakfast. You can do it after."

"Oh, yeah. We're gonna eat breakfast now. Great idea. Scrumptididdyumptious.", the Starlings and Auradonians said.

The BFG then says, "Wonderful! That's my catchphrase!", before he and the rest of the guests go downstairs to have breakfast at the bistro.

* * *

After breakfast an hour, Sage and Mal then take a advent calendar each.

Gemma, Tessa, Adora, Astra, Clover, Piper, Cassie, Scarlet, Vega, Leona, Libby and Sage took the first 12 chocolates, one for each of them for the first Advent Calendar, while CJ, Jay, Carlos, Ally, Lonnie, Jordan, Jane, Ben, Audrey, Freddie, Evie and Mal took the first 12 chocolates, one for each too for the other.

And after eating the chocolates, they were so delicious that Sage says, "Oh my stars! That is so delicious I feel like singing!"

But before she does so, she goes to the ballroom once again and began to sing when seeing the big Christmas tree they decorated over a week ago.

 **Sage: On the first day of Christmas, Starland has gave to me,** **A lavender in a Christmas tree!**

 **On the second day of Christmas, Starland has gave to me,  
Libby: Two pink parties,  
Sage: And a lavender in a Christmas tree!**

 **On the third day of Christmas, Starland has gave to me,  
Leona: Three microphones,  
Libby: Two pink parties,  
Sage: And a lavender in a Christmas tree!**

 **On the fourth day of Christmas, Starland has gave to me,  
Vega: Four academic diplomas,  
Leona: Three microphones,  
Libby: Two pink parties,  
Sage: And a lavender in a Christmas tree!**

 **On the fifth day of Christmas, Starland has gave to me,  
Scarlet: Five skateboards and drum sets...  
** **Vega: Four academic diplomas,  
Leona: Three microphones,  
Libby: Two pink parties,  
Sage: And a lavender in a Christmas tree!** **  
**

 **On the sixth day of Christmas, Starland has gave to me,  
Cassie: Six glowfurs,  
Scarlet: Five skateboards and drum sets...  
** **Vega: Four academic diplomas,  
Leona: Three microphones,  
Libby: Two pink parties,  
Sage: And a lavender in a Christmas tree!** **  
**

 **On the seventh day of Christmas, Starland has gave to me,  
Piper: Seven meditative candles,  
** **Cassie: Six glowfurs,  
Scarlet: Five skateboards and drum sets...  
** **Vega: Four academic diplomas,  
Leona: Three microphones,  
Libby: Two pink parties,  
Sage: And a lavender in a Christmas tree!** **  
**

 **On the eighth day of Christmas, Starland has gave to me,  
Clover: Eight vinyl disks,  
Piper: Seven meditative candles,  
** **Cassie: Six glowfurs,  
Scarlet: Five skateboards and drum sets...  
** **Vega: Four academic diplomas,  
Leona: Three microphones,  
Libby: Two pink parties,  
Sage: And a lavender in a Christmas tree!**

 **On the ninth day of Christmas, Starland has gave to me,  
Astra: Nine starballs,  
Clover: Eight vinyl disks,  
Piper: Seven meditative candles,  
** **Cassie: Six glowfurs,  
Scarlet: Five skateboards and drum sets...  
** **Vega: Four academic diplomas,  
Leona: Three microphones,  
Libby: Two pink parties,  
Sage: And a lavender in a Christmas tree!** **  
**

 **On the tenth day of Christmas, Starland has gave to me,  
Adora: Ten fashion dresses,  
Astra: Nine starballs,  
Clover: Eight vinyl disks,  
Piper: Seven meditative candles,  
** **Cassie: Six glowfurs,  
Scarlet: Five skateboards and drum sets...  
** **Vega: Four academic diplomas,  
Leona: Three microphones,  
Libby: Two pink parties,  
Sage: And a lavender in a Christmas tree!** **  
**

 **On the eleventh day of Christmas, Starland has gave to me,  
Tessa: Eleven cuisine dinners,  
Adora: Ten fashion dresses,  
** **Astra: Nine starballs,  
Clover: Eight vinyl disks,  
Piper: Seven meditative candles,  
** **Cassie: Six glowfurs,  
Scarlet: Five skateboards and drum sets...  
** **Vega: Four academic diplomas,  
Leona: Three microphones,  
Libby: Two pink parties,  
Sage: And a lavender in a Christmas tree!** **  
**

 **On the twelfth day of Christmas, Starland has gave to me,  
Gemma: Twelve starzaps,  
** **Tessa: Eleven cuisine dinners,  
Adora: Ten fashion dresses,  
** **Astra: Nine starballs,  
Clover: Eight vinyl disks,  
Piper: Seven meditative candles,  
** **Cassie: Six glowfurs,  
Scarlet: Five skateboards and drum sets...  
** **Vega: Four academic diplomas,  
Leona: Three microphones,  
Libby: Two pink parties,  
Sage: And a lavender in a Christmas TREE!** **  
**

When their long song was over, Mal says, "Wow, great song, Star Darlings. How about you hear our version? For any chance? But ours will be shorter."

"Yeah! We like to hear yours!", Sage and the other Star Darlings request.

 **Mal: On the first day of Christmas, Auradon has gave to me, A poison apple in a spruce tree!**

 **On the second day of Christmas, Auradon has gave to me,  
Evie: Two magic mirrors,  
Mal: And a poison apple in a spruce tree!**

 **On the third day of Christmas, Auradon has gave to me,  
Freddie Facilier: Three spell books,  
Evie: Two magic mirrors,  
Mal: And a poison apple in a spruce tree!**

 **On the fourth day of Christmas, Auradon has gave to me,  
Audrey: Four billion dollars?!  
Freddie Facilier: Three spell books,  
Evie: Two magic mirrors,  
Mal: And a poison apple in a spruce tree!**

 **On the fifth day of Christmas, Auradon has gave to me,  
Lonnie: Five chinese dragons...  
Audrey: Four billion dollars?!  
Freddie Facilier: Three spell books,  
Evie: Two magic mirrors,  
Mal: And a poison apple in a spruce tree!**

"Wait, what's going on? I guess the song's getting shorter. Nice. Here we go!", Carlos and Jay notices, before the reach the end of the short song by the last part.

 **On the twelfth day of Christmas, Auradon has gave to me,** **  
** **CJ: Twelve treasure chests,** **  
** **Carlos: Eleven furry coats,  
** **Jordan: Ten carpets flying,  
Jay: Nine lamps rubbing,  
Jane: Eight wands a spelling,  
Ally: Seven teapots whistling,  
Ben: Six flowers blooming,  
** **Lonnie: Five chinese dragons...  
Audrey: Four billion dollars?!  
Freddie Facilier: Three spell books,  
Evie: Two magic mirrors,  
Mal: And a poison apple in a spruce TREE!** **  
**

When their song was over, Sage rates, "Whoa. Shorter, but it's good like ours. Now, who wants lunch?"

"And then the 2016 remake of Pete's Dragon in RealD 3D after? For the four-month anniversary of this film, and for Elliott?", asks Dory.

Lonnie and Cassie agree, "Sure!", as they all went to the dining room for their lunch, then right after that, they went to the castle theatre once again to watch the RealD 3D showing of Pete's Dragon after.

* * *

After two hours and a half for the Pete's Dragon movie, usually, now Bloom and her girlfriend Annabelle is singing a song about the seasons.

 **Bloom: Every season brings a reason to be joyful (joyful), Every season brings a sound your heart can sing (sing, sing, sing),**

 **Annabelle: When the wintry begins a-blowin, soon, we'll be playing in the snow, and it won't be long till Christmas comes to set, your heart, aglow...**

 **Bloom: So every season brings a reason to be giving (giving), Giving thanks for all the seasons of good cheer (cheer, cheer, cheer),**

 **Annabelle: But most of all we're grateful, for the loved ones we hold dear, every glorious season of the year... (** **Both: Every glorious season of...the...year...)**

Their song finishes as the two kiss, since they are great singers from the WOW show they done back home.

"Woo-hoo! This is the second time we sang a song after the movies! Seasons are givings, everyone.", Jordan and Apple thanked.

Piper and Raven includes, "I think we should get our Christmas letters ready soon tomorrow. In less than two weeks, Santa is coming!"

"We're gonna, Piper. Let's eat dinner and then go to bed. I wonder what we're gonna wish and get for Christmas!", says Sage.

The Starlings, Auradonians, and the Disney, Ever After High and guest stars went back upstairs to eat dinner in the dining room again.

But during that, random people of the group started to sing an honourable song in dinnertime while they ate.

 **Bloom, Sage and Mal: What a splendid evening, what a lovely feast, (Flora, Leona, Jane and Ally: There's more enough to calm the most ferocious of beasts,)**

 **Stella, Libby and Evie: I wonder why we're worried, (Musa, Vega and Freddie: And scurried all around,)**

 **Aisha, Scarlet and Audrey: Looking for the very thing that we've already found...**

 **All: Friends, near and far away, sharing all today, gathering to say we're thankful, friends, in every way and rhyme, making all this month Christmas time!**

 **Tecna, Poppy, Jordan, Annabelle, Cupid, and Piper: There's so much more than more here, it's altogether too,**

 **The BFG, Apple, Raven, Darling, Holly, Rosabella, Blondie, Ashlynn, Briar and Madeline: And being altogether is the very best thing to do, all to you with...**

 **All: Friends, near and far away, sharing all today,** **gathering to say we're thankful, friends, in every way and rhyme, making all this month Christmas time!**

 **Bloom, Sage and Mal: Making all this month...Christmas time...**

Their song concludes as they continued having dinner.

Then right after, they then usually go back upstairs as they went to bed after brushing their teeth, smiling happily individually, or cuddly with friends or romantic couples after their wonderful halfway countdown to Christmas...


	13. Christmas Lists

**DAY 13 (December 13th; 12 more days till Christmas)**

After usually waking up and having breakfast again, Sage, Mal and the others then go to the advent calendar where Gemma and CJ get the 13th chocolate for the day.

Right immediately after, Sage and Mal, along with their friends, start making their Christmas letters, as they chat of what they're getting for Christmas, which took about five hours, eating lunch during the process.

"So, Mal, what do you want for Christmas?", Sage asks, as she was thinking what to get for Christmas.

She answered, "Me? Maybe I want a Crayola Masterworks Expresso Art Case, some mascara, and dragon skin."

"Okay... Well, for me, I want an Xbox One S, some Xbox ONE games, and a Selfie Mic.", says Sage.

Scarlet and Vega then says, "Well, for the rest of us...", before they start to sing;

 **Scarlet: A PS4 with games, not a lot, flowers for Vega or a toy robot, is all I maybe want for Christmas this year!**

 **Vega: Plenty of dresses and lots of books, makeup to beautify my looks, is all I maybe want for Christmas this year! (Scarlet: What do you want, guys?)**

 **Libby: I also like some pink dolls and a jewelry boutique, as well as pink dresses for my parties... Woo-hoo!**

 **Evie: A collection of crowns for being fairest, maybe mirrors not to be embarrassed, also some outfits that won't tear me to tears...**

 **Sage and Mal: All these happy wishes and lots of Christmas cheer is all we maybe want this year!**

During the song, four members of the 2016 Animations Team joined in.

 **Nick Wilde: Maybe I'll get a briefcase of dollars, a magic kit that won't make hollers, that's all I maybe want for Christmas this year!**

 **Moana: I want a bow and arrow too, possibly a lucky charm for you, that's all I maybe want for Christmas this year!**

 **Dory: Maybe a load of purple shells for my mom and my dad, that way I'll be able to just keep swimming...**

 **Red: A bunch of Mighty Eagle comics, a observing telescope for astronomics, that I can both read and see the stars up there,**

 **Sage and Mal: All these happy wishes and lots of Christmas cheer is all we maybe want this year!**

Even a few guest stars and a few others then sang along with the song for their Christmas wishes.

 **Om Nom: Every day I eat and eat, candy and gingerbread men to meet and greet, that's all I maybe want for Christmas this year!**

 **Discord: I love kaliedoscopes and some delicacy dips, also games for craftsmanship, that's all I maybe want for Christmas this year!**

 **Sunset: Could it be very possible for either a bike or a car, who knows what a motorcycle costs?**

 **Elsa: For Susnet, a heart-shaped block of ice, or probably a big sleigh that is nice, because it's for my love to hear,**

 **Sage and Mal: All these happy wishes and lots of Christmas cheer is all we maybe want this year!**

That was when the Ever After High students, as well as some others, sang along too with the others.

 **Ashlynn Ella: A wonderful gown for the ball, glass slippers that shine after all, is all I maybe want for Christmas this year!**

 **Apple White: Several orchid apples for my health, (Raven Queen: Magical charms that's worth a wealth; Both: That's all I maybe want for Christmas this year,)**

 **Briar Beauty: If it's not a spinning wheel, with a curse on the spindle, I would get some flowery dresses and chocolates...**

 **Blondie Lockes: Wouldn't I love a Mirrorpad Pro? (Madeline Hatter: And several tea bags and cups, I would hexcitingly drink tea and cheer...**

 **Sage, Mal, Briar Beauty, Madeline Hatter, Blondie Lockes: All these happy wishes and lots of Christmas cheer is all we maybe want this year!**

 **Darling Charming: I want a big golden sword, (Holly O'Hair: And hair accessories that I can afford; Both: That's all I maybe want for Christmas that year,)**

 **Dexter Charming: I like a brand new Mirrorphone, (Rosabella Beauty: I like a global warming pledge; Both: That's all I maybe want for Christmas this year,)**

 **Poppy O'Hair: I also want a diamond ring, to someone for Cupid, (C.A. Cupid: I also want some heart-shaped arrows for Poppy,)**

 **Farrah Goodfairy: I want a 4K Blu-Ray player, (Jillian Beanstalk: Anything organic is a prayer; Nina Thumbell: We're all excited that Christmas is near...)**

 **Sage, Mal, All: All these happy wishes and lots of Christmas cheer is all we maybe want...this...YEAR!**

Their song finishes as Leona says, "Ooh! Nice song for your Christmas lists. Now here's my opinion on my Christmas gifts.", before she started to sing her next song for the holidays for her desired Christmas gifts.

 **Leona: ...I...don't want a lot for Christmas...there is just one thing I need...I do care about the presents...underneath the Christmas tree...**

 **I just want you for my own...more than you could ever know...make my wish come true...all I want for Christmas...is...you...**

 **I don't want a lot for Christmas, There is just one thing I need, I do care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree,**

 **I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fireplace, Santa Claus can make me happy, with a microphone on Christmas day,**

 **I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas, is you! ...You, baby!**

 **Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas, I would even wish for snow, and I'm just gonna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe,**

 **I will make a list and save it, for the North Pole to Saint Nick, I won't even stay awake to, hear those magic reindeer click,**

 **Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight, what more can I do? Baby, all I want for Christmas, is you! ...You, baby!**

 **Oh, all the lights are shining, so brightly everywhere, and the sounds of children's laughter in the air...**

 **And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing, Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need, won't you please bring my baby to me?**

 **Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for, I just want to see my baby, standing right outside our door,**

 **Oh, I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas...is...YOU...! You...baby...!**

Leona's song then finishes as the girls and the rest say, "Aww...", amazed by Leona's lovely and uplifting Christmas song.

"But Leona, what do you think you wanna get for Christmas?", Sage asks, making sure.

The yellow-haired Starling says, "Oh. What I actually maybe want for Christmas is a Wii U, some Nintendo games, and a microphone for me to sing."

"That sounds good. Now since we've got some ideas for our Christmas lists, we can now have some dinner. And maybe watch a Christmas movie when we're done?", Mal suggests, as the others agree too as they then order pizza for dinner.

* * *

And so at the end of the day, after they had their dinner from Pizza Hut, they then watched the Christmas movie A Charlie Brown Christmas, which Charlie, Snoopy and Woodstock liked, as well as the rest of the guests.

Then right after as usually, they went back upstairs to brush their teeth and went to bed, falling asleep happily after their day making their Christmas lists.

What they happily don't know, there will be more exciting guests coming to the castle tomorrow.


	14. More Wonderful Guests

**DAY 14 (December 14th; 11 more days till Christmas)**

At the moment when Sage, Mal and the others wake up, there was once again a knock on the door entrance that they all heard.

 _ **Knock, knock, knock.**_

"Who's that knocking? We didn't hear this since the 10th day. Just saying.", CJ points out.

Same as usual, Sage and Mal, along with Bloom, Apple, Raven and Om Nom, go downstairs and went to the entrance door to the castle, and opened it.

And as they do so, the six see and meet two young boys, a boy with white hair, and a African-American boy with glasses.

"Who are you guys in this splendid day?", asks Bloom for Sage and Mal.

The former white-haired boy says, "My name is Lincoln Loud, and this is my friend Clyde McBride."

"My name is Sage, and this is Mal, Bloom, Apple, Raven and Om Nom. The rest of our friends, you'll get to know of."

"You know, Sage, my family has only ten sisters, TEN, and I'm the only brother in the family. Clyde also has two dads married.", pointed out Lincoln Loud.

Apple and Raven gasps, "You have ten sisters? Where are they?"

"Sadly, they are having a vacation in Malibu. Their names are Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily.", Lincoln says.

Clyde then says after, "First for me, I am also in love with Lori. Second, the point is, we heard on the news about the Disney Christmas Party that happened on the 9th, and we both were wondering if we can stay for the remainder of the Christmas holidays?"

"Of course you both can. It's the holidays.", allows Sage and Mal, before the two boys thanked as they went in the Disney Cinderella Castle.

But before Sage, Mal, Bloom, Apple, Raven and Om Nom could go back upstairs after they closed the door, there was another sound.

 _ **Knock, knock, knock.**_

Alongside with Lincoln and Clyde, they open the door once again to meet a dozen superhero girls. Lincoln was suddenly lovestruck over the African-American superhero girl with the yellow and black superpowered costume, while Clyde was lovestruck not only for Lori who is not there right now, due to her and her fellow sisters having a Malibu vacation, but over the Japanese superhero girl with the white mask and red circle on the top, and with a sword.

"What are your names, you wonderful girls?", Om Nom smiles, eyebrows raised, even though he doesn't have eyebrows.

"My name is Wonder Woman, and these are my friends Harley Quinn, Supergirl, Batgirl, Bumblebee, Katana, Poison Ivy, Catwoman, Frost, Hawkgirl, Star Sapphire and Starfire. We're also known as the DC Superhero Girls."

"Hey there, girls. My name is Lincoln Loud, and this is my friends Clyde McBride, Sage, Mal, Bloom, Apple, Raven and Om Nom. We heard that you girls heard of the party a few days ago and want to stay here for the rest of Christmas. So, you're all allowed. Join the party of Christmas!", he says, with a lot of ecstatic behaviour.

Supergirl and Batgirl then said, "Uh, yes. That's what we're hear for. Thanks.", as the twelve superheroes come in, as the eight close the door.

"Okay. Now that it is over with-", Clyde McBride says before another sound was heard.

 _ **Knock, knock, knock.**_

Clyde facepalms. Sage and Mal then open the door for the third time to see a adult with a green shirt and brown pants, and a Great Dane.

"Hey, my name is Shaggy Rogers, and this is my friend Scooby-Doo. We just heard that there was a party here so me and Scoob wanted to come stay here for the rest of the holidays. Fred, Daphne and Velma are away for now, so it'll be good for us to stay?"

"Yeah! R-hristmas!", Scooby Doo says.

Bloom accepts, "You two can come in too.", as the two cheer and run into the castle like the chase scenes the two went through with the Mystery Machine gang, before they close the door.

"Huh. I thought we were the only guests to arrive here.", Lincoln pondered.

Bloom then says, "We thought so too. I also have a girlfriend."

 _ **Knock, knock, knock.**_

Finally, Om Nom opens the door to see about a few dozens of characters.

The Skylanders.

"Are you the Skylanders?", asks Sage and Mal. "We heard about you on the Internet and on the flyers!"

Spyro says, "You're sure indeed! I'm Spyro the Dragon, and these are my Skylander friends Stealth Elf, Trigger Happy, Eruptor, Gill Grunt, Pop Fizz, Jet-Vac, Tree Rex, Wash Buckler, Snap Shot, Spitfire, King Pen, Golden Queen, Tri-Tip, Wolfgang, Chopskotch, Dr. Krankcase, Ambush, Tae Kwon Crow, Ember, Chompy Mage, Mysticat, Pain-Yatta, Ro-Bow, Grave Clobber, Air Strike, Bad Juju, Aurora, Blaster-Tron, Starcast, Hood Sickle, Buckshot, Barbella, Chain Reaction, Flare Wolf, Tidepool, Wild Storm, Boom Bloom, Pit Boss, Dr. Neo Cortex and Crash Bandicoot! We're here to come stay for the Christmas holidays as well as give you a demo of our newest Skylanders game, Imaginators! Plus we're giving a figure for each some of you."

"Yes, you can stay. The more the merrier Christmas, like what my friend told us.", Sage says, as they let them in before two of the guests close the door and went upstairs.

* * *

When Sage and Mal got the others to meet the new guests, including Lincoln and Clyde, the DC Superhero Girls, Shaggy and Scooby and the Skylanders, they then had breakfast, which the new guests like, like Lincoln and Clyde having pancakes and Scooby-Doo eating Scooby Snacks.

Then right after breakfast, Tessa and Jay were the next to eat the 14th chocolate on both advent calendars.

The senseis from the Imaginators game, like King Pen, Golden Queen, Tri-Tip, Wolfgang, Chopskotch, Dr. Krankcase, Ambush, Tae Kwon Crow, Ember, Chompy Mage, Mysticat, Pain-Yatta, Ro-Bow, Grave Clobber, Air Strike, Bad Juju, Aurora, Blaster-Tron, Starcast, Hood Sickle, Buckshot, Barbella, Chain Reaction, Flare Wolf, Tidepool, Wild Storm, Boom Bloom, Pit Boss, Dr. Neo Cortex and Crash Bandicoot, gave their figures to Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie, Leona, Jane, Scarlet, Audrey, Vega, Freddie, Piper, Ally, Cassie, Lonnie, Astra, Jordan, Adora, Ben, Tessa, CJ, Moana, Sofia, Amber, Clover, Crystal, Nick Wilde, Gemma, Gloriosa, Naomi and Elena, respectively.

"Lincoln, back on the 1st, Mickey went on vacation with his friends for the Christmas holidays. He mentioned there is a theatre, a game room, a fitness center, a pool...", mentioned Sage and Mal.

Both Lincoln and Clyde then ask in exclamation, "There's a swimming pool? Awesome!", zooming past everyone in a cloud of dust, like in cartoons.

Going downstairs to see the swimming pool, which was near the castle theatre, the two boys were excitingly taking off their clothes but their swimming trunks, and as they were about to cannonball into the pool, they were startled by Sage and Mal's voices.

"Wait.", the two said, causing the two boys to freeze in mid-air before they go into the water. After a moment almost everyone came to see, the two then said, "Okay now, go.", reverting the two boys back to normal time from mid-air freeze.

 **SPLASH!**

The two boys accidentally splash on Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie and the rest, soaking them with water.

"Ah, what the starf. Staronimo!", Sage say as she then goes into the pool along with Mal and the rest of their Starling, Auradonian, Ever After, Disney and guest star friends.

Even Poison Ivy holds onto Catwoman as they both went in the pool.

And while they're in the pool, they also have fun splashing, soaking and washing each other with water, spending an hour in the pool before they took showers, get dressed, and then went back upstairs.

But in the time being, Bloom began to sing a song while on the way back up.

 **Bloom: Oh, There's no place like home for the holidays, for no matter how far away you roam,**

 **When you long for the sunshine of a friendly gaze, for the holidays, you can't beat home sweet home...**

 **I met a talented singer back home and she was competing for, the WOW reality series for talents,**

 **From back home talents are practicing, from the land to the shore, from Atlantic to Pacific, gee, the trending is terrific!**

 **Oh, There's no place like home for the holidays, for no matter how far away you roam,**

 **If you want to be happy in a million ways, for the holidays, you can't beat home sweet home...**

 **Stella: I met a talented fashionista and she competed for, the WOW reality series for talents...**

 **Bloom:** **From back home talents are practicing, from the land to the shore, from Atlantic to Pacific, gee, the trending is terrific!**

 **Oh,** **There's no place like home for the holidays, for no matter how far away you roam, Uf you want to be happy in a million ways,**

 **For the holidays, you can't beat home sweet home! (2x)**

"Nice song, Bloom and Stella. A great song for the holidays may I rate.", Spyro and Stealth Elf rated.

Jet-Vac and Flora also suggest, "How about we also have some lunch and maybe play for a bit too?", giving thumbs up.

"Okay. Let's go to the dining table.", Sage and Mal agrees too with the others.

* * *

When they had lunch in the castle's dining room, Pop Fizz even challenged himself to drink 3L of green food-coloured milk, while Tecna challenged herself to do the cinnamon challenge.

Pop Fizz at first, tries to drink 3L of the milk but during the process, he has verges of throwing up. He even says while doing this, "It's the party! It's the 3- challenge party! You guys wanna drink soda after this?", before he continues drinking the 3L of green milk. He then says desperately, "I gotta DO IT!", before he drinks the last of it. "I did it!", he says before throwing the vial with the finished milk away. But moments later, Pop Fizz starst bouncing around, and when he landed, he threw up some of the green milk that he drank earlier.

Tecna, secondly, then does a spoonful of cinnamon, and immediately, she experiences a disliking effect from the cinnamon in her mouth and throat. At one point, she then suddenly tries to do all the cinnamon in the small canister, sprinkling her face with cinnamon and disliking it. After a few moments, she realizes that the cinnamon was doing a worse effect on her face from the cinnamon, which burns like after effects, and she then washes her face with water, moments after trying to get the cinnamon off, as she pleaded a little. However, she manages to stop the burning pain from the cinnamon, soothing her.

After both these challenges, they then had lunch usually, and right after, they even watched Nickelodeon specials for The Loud House and Spongebob Squarepants, then the Christmas movie A Christmas Story.

They even watched and played the demo of Skylanders: Imaginators, with Sage, Mal and their friends using their figures to play and take turns.

"Nice! That's going onto my Christmas list.", says Scarlet and Leona.

Then some hours later, they then had dinner, and then they went to bed.

But as they went to the bedroom, Lincoln, Spongebob, Sage and Mal sang a short song before they do so.

 **Lincoln and Spongebob: It came upon a midnight clear, that glorious song of old...**

 **Sage and Mal: From angels playing near the earth...to touch their hearts...of...gold...**

Then everyone, including the four, went to sleep peacefully for the night.


	15. Walt

**DAY 15 (December 15th; 10 more days till Christmas)**

In the middle of the night at 4:30 AM, Mowgli, Snow White, Nick Wilde, Moana, Aurora, Cinderella, Pinocchio and Dumbo woke the others up with flashlights shining on them.

"Guys, what's going on at 4:30 in the morning...?", drowsily said Sage and Mal, the others trying to go back to sleep.

Pinocchio and Dumbo explains, "It's important. You should come see this."

"What is it?", says Scarlet and Poppy, waking up too with Vega and Cupid respectively, along with the others.

Mowgli says, "Come.", as he and the Disney characters lead the Starlings, Auradonians, Ever After High students, and guests to downstairs.

And while they went farther in the hallway and went upstairs, the Disney characters were singing softly but the others for memorial.

 **All the Disney characters: Silent night... Holy night... All is calm... All is bright... Round yon virgin... Mother and child... Holy infant so tender and mild...**

 **Sleep in heavenly peace... Sleep in heavenly peace...**

After this song as they went upstairs at the end of the hallway, they even sang a short version of Ave Maria, before they reach upstairs, and went into a room, where there is a picture of Walt Disney, a book with Walt Disney on it, and a engraved memorial saying;

 **Walter E. Disney**

 **December 5, 1901 - December 15, 1966**

 **"I only hope that we never lose sight of one thing...that it was all started by a mouse."**

"Oh my...", Sage and Mal saddens, the two and the others about to burst into a bit of tears.

Snow White says, "We know. Walt Disney was a very good man. He created Disney and our film was the very first film for the company, back in 1937."

"He also created very wonderful animated films that are remembered for generations. From the late 1930's to the present.", Aurora and Cinderella explains.

Nick Wilde and Moana even includes, "He also created Disneyland and also great memories that the Disney parks that the company created are definitely the happiest place on Earth."

"...what happened to him...?", said Libby and Evie tearfully.

Mowgli said, "He died of lung cancer, meaning he smoked too much. Which is bad for us and you guys, so don't do it."

"He died during our animated production of The Jungle Book, 50 years back then. This month of this year was also the 115th anniversary of his birth.", Bagheera says.

Lincoln asks, "So you're telling us guests that Disney died 50 years ago? Because we think it is. Disney made you characters magical of who you are, and all you become. Your productions made us laugh, cry and even cheer and stream tears. That's why we should respect Disney for this anniversary and how thankful we are for him. We. Are thankful.", as Sage, Mal and the rest mourn and cry for Walt Disney's death, whilst romantic couples like Scarlet and Vega, Poppy and Cupid, Jane and Ally, Piper and Clover, Bloom and Annabelle, Batgirl and Supergirl, Catwoman and Poison Ivy, etc, hug and embrace to this in sadness.

Then, Sage started to sing a little memorial song for Disney. She sang;

 **Sage: To wish...the impossible wish... To fight...the unbeatable foe... To bear...with unbearable sorrow... To run...where the brave dare not go...**

 **To right...the unrightable wrong... To love...pure and chaste from afar... To try...when your arms are too weary... To reach...the unreachable star...!**

 **This is our quest...to follow that star...no matter how hopeless...no matter how far...!**

 **To fight for the right...without question or pause...to be willing to face negativity for a positive cause...**

 **And we know...if we'll only be true...for this glorious quest...that our hearts will be peaceful and calm...when he's laid to his rest...**

 **And the world...will be better for this...when one man...honoured and wealthy with cars...still strove...with his last ounce of creation...**

 **To fight...the unbeatable foe... To reach...the unreachable...star...!**

As she finishes this song triumphantly, she and her other Starling and Auradonian friends all hug as Sage said, "In memorial of Walt Disney.", proudly.

Even Spot howled and Sadness cried the most, since the latter, Joy, Disgust, Fear and Anger are emotions, which the four also cry too, Arlo with Joy at the time as he howled in sadness to cry with them too.

"In honour, we're gonna watch our animated 1967 film of the Jungle Book, and the remake of The Jungle Book in IMAX 3D, in memoriam of the animated film almost 50 years ago, and it's remake's 8 month anniversary.", announces Baloo.

Cinderella and Aurora announces, "We'll also watch Sleeping Beauty, it's remake Maleficent, and both Cinderella films, the first one in IMAX and the other in IMAX 3D."

"And both Alice in Wonderland films and Alice Through the Looking Glass too. But the last two in IMAX 3D.", also announced Alice.

Sage and Mal saluted, "We were gonna plan that, but let's go!", before the two and the rest of the characters slowly go downstairs, with Adora and Carlos getting the 15th chocolate on both advent calendars, and then they had their delicious breakfasts, before they went down to the castle theatre to watch the originals of Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, Sleeping Beauty, The Jungle Book, and the remakes of Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, Alice Through the Looking Glass, Maleficent, and The Jungle Book in IMAX (for Cinderella) and IMAX 3D (for the last four remakes), to honour Walt Disney for his imagination and wonderful animation work throughout the years.

* * *

Right after the movies, they then had lunch in the dining room while setting some supportive Christmas decorations there, even eating their favourite foods once again.

They then even sang some songs from the movies they watched. First was Baloo, Mowgli and Sage;

 **Sage and Baloo: Look for the Bare Necessities, the simple Bare Necessities, forget about your worries and your strife,**

 **I mean the Bare Necessities, are Mother Nature's recipes, that brings the Bare Necessities of life!**

 **Wherever I wander, wherever I roam, I couldn't be found, of my big home, the bees are buzzing in the trees, to make some hone just for me,**

 **When you look under the rocks and plants and take a glance, at the fancy ants, and maybe try a few... The Bare Necessities of life will come to you!**

 **Mowgli: They'll come to me! (Sage and Baloo: They'll come to you!)**

Next were Aurora, Phillip, Mal, Audrey, Briar and Faybelle, prancing along the room;

 **Aurora, Phillip, Mal, Audrey, Briar and Faybelle: I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream, I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam,**

 **And I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem, but if I know you, I know what you'll do, y** **ou love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.**

Then was Alice, Ally, Alistair, Bunny, Lizzie, Kitty and Madeline's turn;

 **Alice, Ally, Alistair, Bunny, Lizzie, Kitty and Madeline: Painting the roses red, we're painting the roses red,**

 **We dare not stop or waste a drop, so let the paint be spread,** w **e're painting the roses red... We're painting the roses red!**

And finally was Farrah and Jane, much to Cinderella and Ashlynn's delight, along with the latter's comfort of Hunter;

 **Jane and Farrah: Salago-doola, Menchicka boola, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo, put 'em together, and what have you got? Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!**

 **Now Salago-doola means, Menchicka boole-roo, but the thingmabob that does the job is Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!**

 **Salago-doola, Menchicka boola, Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo, put'em together, and what have you got? Bibbidi-Bobbidi, Bibbidi-Bobbidi, Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!**

Their songs finish as they also watch some more Christmas movies on the TV in the hallway, like the Santa Clause trilogy, and even The Nutcracker, which it's music is also memorable to Tchaikovsky's work.

After those films, they had dinner, with everyone digging into delicious dinners like pizza and chicken, etc; then right after, they went to bed and brushed their teeth early, since they woke up at 4:30 AM today.

And whilst Sage, Mal and the rest were sleeping, the former two and some others were even humming and lullabying themselves to sleep with music from the Nutcracker...


	16. Rogue One

**DAY 16 (December 16th; 9 more days till Christmas)**

When they woke up, fully rested, Sage, Mal and the others then went downstairs to have some breakfast, and after, Astra and Ally eat the 16th chocolates on both the advent calendars.

"That was a wonderful Nutcracker movie last night. It shows a good representative for the holidays. And may Disney rest in peace, like Ricky. He was a good soul too.", Snowball says.

Pigeon Toady agrees, "Yeah, wonder what we're gonna do today. More Disney films? I sure like it as well as we do."

"Today, guys, we're gonna write a Christmas letter to Mickey and his friends about how we're doing and what we did recently.", plans Sage, as she pulls out a big piece of white paper and a pen.

Then, she writes their letter to Mickey about how they've been doing, like meeting new friends and guests, meeting Frosty and Rudolph, having a Disney Christmas Party, payed respect to Walt Disney's 50 anniversary of when he died, as well as singing happy songs in the process.

This took over a few hours, and with the guests and character's advice and help, they manage to complete the long letter and then mailed it to their vacation site, thanks to USPS.

* * *

By the time they finished their lunch and spent a few more hours watching the 1966 version of the Christmas movie How the Grinch Stole Christmas and it's 2000 adaptation of the film with Jim Carrey, which the 2017 Grinch of the Animations Team liked very much as well as his friends, it was 5:00 PM at the time, before Sage and Mal realizes something.

"Oh my! We almost forgot! We're going to see Rogue One: A Star Wars Story in IMAX 3D!", Sage and Mal jogged their memories.

Olaf says, "Wow, that reminds us! We're going to the 6:00 PM show, and Mickey had already booked the tickets for all of us, including you guests."

"That's great. Now we need to hurry. We don't want to miss the Star Wars movie!", hurries Mal and Sage, as they all quickly go.

However, Sage and Mal take the front seat of the Disney Limousine, which is extremely big for almost all the people, like a quadriple-decker bus. They then use to drive from the Disney Cinderella Castle to the nearest IMAX theatre in town, the same place where a few of them went shopping earlier.

The BFG, meanwhile, was also quickly running across to catch up with the vehicle, rustling some trees and unseen through streetlights, like in the movie.

During the trip to the theatre, a song plays;

 **Out of all the reindeers, you know you're the mastermind, Run Run Rudolph, Randolph ain't too far behind...**

 **Run Run Rudolph, Santa's gotta make it to town, Santa make him hurry, Tell him he can take the freeway down,**

 **Run Run Rudolph, Cause I'm reeling like a merry-go-round...**

This took over about 15 minutes, and Sage, Mal and the rest finally made it to the movies, and there is about 45 minutes left till the movie premieres.

"Only 45 minutes to go! Now let's go inside and wait for the movie to come.", Libby and Evie relieves, before the BFG arrives and catches up.

The BFG says only when arriving, "Present."

"Okay, everyone's here. Now let's go.", reinsured Sage and Mal, as everyone went inside, including the BFG.

There, they meet an employee who greets, "Hello, welcome to the AMC 70MM IMAX theatre! What movie are you guys gonna watch?"

"Hi, we're going to see the premiere of the IMAX 3D format for Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, we heard that one of our friends reserved the whole room for the screening?", asks Leona and Jane.

The employee says, "Oh, sure! We're starting to put it up for you before the next show which the whole room is filled too. So there's still time for you to get some popcorn, candy, dinner and refreshments, and if you guys wanna sing a song during this, it's fine by us."

"Wonderful! Here goes nothing.", Ariel agrees, before she sang;

 **Ariel: Oh guys, it's so divining each in every way, to you we praise, (Snow White: Oh guys, we put our love to you forevermore...)**

 **Pocahontas: We've always knew this place is so groovy, (Mulan: Take us to the great movies; All Princesses: And we're sure nothing bad happens to us...)**

 **Cinderella: Once we're watching the big screen, things will all be grand, (Sleeping Beauty (Aurora): Where we watch dreams together in the movieland,)**

 **Anna: Those movies hold their fate so we all know they're in good hands,**

 **Rapunzel: We're simply sure there's nothing horrible waiting for us in the great movies!**

Their song finishes after they get pizza, hot dog, popcorn, chocolate, candy and drink concessions, and they all bump into several special similar characters that they know of.

"I am your father."

Sage asks, "Wait... Are you Darth Vader?", before the first person that they bumped into turns around to be actually Darth Vader. "Guys. It's the actual Darth Vader! What are you doing here? Are things good?"

Darth Vader suddenly pulls out his red lightsaber, unharming the others, before more characters appear near him.

"Look! There's C-3PO, R2-D2, Chewbacca, BB-8 and K-2SO!", Mal notices, excited with her friends.

Libby and Evie says, "The Avengers! Guardians of the Galaxy!", noticing them appear by Darth Vader.

"Jack Sparrow!", Leona and Jane excite.

Jack Sparrow replies, "Aye, you are right.", before lastly, a truck appears next to the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy.

"What's this? A truck?", asks Scarlet and Vega.

All of a sudden, the truck transforms and rearranges itself to become Optimus Prime himself!

"Optimus Prime...!", the two Starlings surprised.

Sage and Mal smiles, "We don't understand. Why are all of you guys here?"

"We're all here to promote our upcoming 2017 films, and watch Rogue One: A Star Wars Story in IMAX 3D at 8.", explains Iron Man.

R2-D2 beeps and Chewie roared iconically in agreement with BB-8, and C-3PO says, "The story takes place during our Episodes 3 & 4 films."

"And we're also here to tell you that the trailers for the movie include my film Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales...", Jack Sparrow said.

Star-Lord continues, "...Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2..."

"...Spider-Man: Homecoming...", the titular hero says.

Optimus Prime then says, "...And Transformers: The Last Knight, filmed with IMAX cameras! Thank the Autobots."

"Cool! Now if you excuse us, we're going to watch Rogue One in IMAX 3D now.", says Sage and Mal, as the two and their friends proceed to the IMAX 70mm room, as they all took their seats as the movie started several minutes later, starting with trailers like The Mummy, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, The Fate of the Furious, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Transformers: The Last Knight, and to cap it all off is a exclusive 7-minute preview of the IMAX-filmed historic movie, Dunkirk.

That was when the Rogue One movie started, and that rebellions are definitely built on hope.

* * *

Two and a half hours later at 9 PM, the characters finally finish the Rogue One movie, and is surprised by Darth Vader's special appearance in the movie.

When Sage and Mal got to the front seat with the rest of the characters getting back in the quadriple-decker limousine along with the BFG following again, Mal puts on the radio to hear a similar catchy Christmas song, causing both girls to sing while Mal was driving;

 **Mal: I'm driving home for Christmas, Oh, we can't wait to see those faces, I'm driving home for Christmas, Well, I'm moving down that line...**

 **And it's been, so long... And we will be there, we sing this song... To pass the time away, driving in my car, I'm driving home for Christmas...**

 **It's gonna take some time, but we'll get there...**

 **Sage: Top to toe in taillights... Oh, I get red lights all around... But soon there'll be a freeway, yeah... Get my feet on holy ground...**

 **So we sing, for you... Though you can't hear me, when I get through... And feel you near me, driving in my car, I'm driving home for Christmas...**

 **Driving home for Christmas... With a thousand memories... I take a look at my friend next to me... She's just the same... Just the same...**

 **Both: ...** **Top to toe in taillights... Oh, I get red lights all around... But soon there'll be a freeway, yeah... Get my feet on holy ground...**

 **So we sing, for you... Though you can't hear me, when I get through... And feel you near me, driving in my car, I'm driving home for Christmas...**

 **Driving home for Christmas... With a thousand memories... I take a look at my friend next to me... She's just the same...**

When their song finishes, they finally arrive back at the Disney Cinderella Castle, with the BFG once again catching up.

They then go inside, brush their teeth, and went to bed, after watching the exciting Rogue One movie.

And as they went to sleep, they thought of the most iconic Rogue One quote...

 _"May the force be with us."_


	17. The Way It Happens on the Disney Express

**DAY 17 (December 17th; 8 more days till Christmas)**

Once again waking up, having their breakfasts and getting ready after Clover and Lonnie get the 17th chocolates on their advent calendars, Sage and Mal then plan on watching The Polar Express, A Christmas Carol, and Finding Dory in IMAX 3D in the castle theatre again in the next few hours, thinking that the Rogue One movie they've watched last night was spectacular in IMAX, and the latter movie is a six-month anniversary.

They went to the theatre soon, and watches those films, getting their lunch concessions as Nick Wilde and Moana lead the way since they are mostly interested in the two films.

"Man, motion capture is good! If both our animated films had that, it would be good.", Nick Wilde comments to Moana.

Moana agrees with the fox, "I would definitely have to agree with that.", as everyone took their seats for the movies, before the three movies start for the IMAX 3D experience.

* * *

Throughout the IMAX 3D show of the Polar Express movie, Nick Wilde sang along for one of the songs in the movie, going like this;

 **Moana: It's a magic carpet on a rail, never takes a rest, flying through the mountains and the snow...**

 **(Nick: You can ride for free!) If you just say yes, cause that's the way things happen on the Polar Express! (Nick: You bet!)**

 **Wooo, wooo, the whistle blows, that's the sound of her singing, Ding, ding, the bell will ring... (Both: Golly, look at her go!)**

 **You wonder if you'll get there soon, Anybody's guess... (Both: Cause that's the way things happen on the Polar Express!)  
**

 **When we get there, we'll scream... (Both: YEAH!) We'll arrive with a bang bang bang, boom boom boom, laughing all the way...**

After the song they sang along during the movie, they then sang another song that in the movie, has to do with refreshments.

 **Nick Wilde: Hot, hot, ooh, we got it! Hot, hot, hey, we got it! Hot, hot, say, we got it! Hot chocolate!**

 **Hot, hot, oh, we got it! Hot, hot, so, we got it! Hot, hot, yo, we got it! Hot chocolate!**

 **Here we only got one rule, never ever let it cool, keep it cooking in the pot, soon YOU GOT...! Hot chocolate!**

 **Hot, hot, ooh, we got it! Hot, hot, hey, we got it! Hot, hot, say, we got it! Hot chocolate!**

 **Hot, hot, oh, we got it! Hot, hot, so, we got it! Hot, hot, yo, we got it! Hot chocolate!**

 **Here we only got one rule, (Moana: Here we only got one rule,) Never ever let it cool! (Moana: Never ever let it cool, keep it cooking in the pot,)**

 **Soon you got Hot chocolate!**

His song finishes as they watch the rest of the enchanting, believing and magical Polar Express movie, which after the movie a few hours later, was the IMAX 3D show of A Christmas Carol, which later in the show, Sage, Mal and the rest sang a short song that was an old song a century or two ago.

 **All: Hark the herald angels sing, glory to the newborn king, peace on earth, and mercy mild, God and sinners reconciled,**

 **Joyful all ye nations rise, join the triumph of the skies, with the angelic host proclaim; Christ is born in Bethlehem,**

 **Hark the herald angels sing, glory to the newborn king!**

After this short song, they experience the motion capture retelling of A Christmas Carol with Scrooge and the three spirits of Christmas, in IMAX 3D.

And to cap it all off for the day in the theatre, they watch the six-month anniversary of Finding Dory, which appears to be definitely one of the best animated films of 2016 they've ever seen, in IMAX 3D, along with a preceding short film called Piper, which bears reference to the Star Darling, a friend of Sage's and the Starlings, but actually is about a bird overcoming it's fear of water.

Another hour later, they left the theatre room and spent some more quality time, and when it was dinner in the dining room, Sage, Mal and the others were delighted as they were eating as Chuck and Olaf sang from the Polar Express song they heard;

 **Chuck and Olaf: Children sleeping, snow is softly falling... Dreams are calling, like bells in the distance...**

 **We were dreamers, not so long ago... But one by one, we, all had to grow up...** **When it seems the magic slipped away, we find it all again on Christmas Day...**

 **Believe in what your heart is saying, hear the melody that's playing, there's no time to waste, there's so much to celebrate,**

 **Believe in what you feel inside, and give your dreams the wings to fly, you have everything you need, if you just believe!**

 **Trains move quickly, to their journey's end... Destinations, are where we begin again...**

 **Ships go sailing, far across the sea... Trusting starlight, to get where they need to be...**

 **When it seems that we have lost our way, we find ourselves again on Christmas Day...**

 **Believe in what your heart is saying, hear the melody that's playing, there's no time to waste, there's so much to celebrate,**

 **Believe in what you feel inside, and give your dreams the wings to fly, you have everything you need, if you just believe!**

 **If you just believe... (3x) Just believe... (2x)**

When their song finished, Sage, Mal and the rest, including the 2016 Animations Team, applauded to Chuck and Olaf's performance, since the bird and the snowman have the same voice actor.

"That's a wonderful song, fellas. Tomorrow, it'll be a week left until Christmas comes!", Sage excites with her fellow Starlings.

Mal agrees, "My friends and myself the same. We got our letters prepared soon, and I hope we watch some more fantastic movies before Christmas."

"Didn't you hear? Star Wars: The Force Awakens is having it's one-year anniversary tomorrow! In IMAX 3D!", Audrey told everyone.

Scarlet and Vega realize, "And we heard Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them has a one-month anniversary as well for tomorrow, another in IMAX 3D!"

"That seems like a good plan. Those great motion-capture movies we watched were absolutely magical.", heartwarmingly says Leona and Jane, Ally hugging the latter romantically.

The Grinch added, "Yeah, and we're not like Scrooge from before. He changed to the better good, and so do I, but my heart upsizes three times with a change of heart, which changed me for good."

"Can't wait for the last week of our Christmas vacation. It'll be the best!", Sage, Mal, Libby and Evie hopes, as everyone continues eating their supper.

* * *

After dinner and brushing their teeth for their sleep for the night, they fall into a deep sleep as with the help of the beloved Christmas movies The Polar Express, and A Christmas Carol, this holiday season, they...

...

Believe.


	18. Fantastic Beasts and Star Wars

**DAY 18 (December 18th; 7 more days (1 week) till Christmas)**

After waking up like always and eating breakfast once again with healthy fruits, pancakes and cereal, before Piper and Jordan eat the 18th chocolates of both advent calendars, they even watch a bit of the Nickelodeon Christmas specials of The Loud House and Spongebob Squarepants Christmas specials, which Lincoln, Clyde, Spongebob, and his friends majorly loved since they remind them of back home, which took an hour.

"Spongebob, that is an impressive Christmas special you have for your show.", Lincoln rates.

Spongebob laughs, "No hard feelings, Lincoln."

Right after those two Christmas specials, they once again go to the theatre room to watch the one-year anniversary of Star Wars: The Force Awakens in IMAX 3D, getting popcorn and candy since it's not lunch yet.

To make things better, the Star Wars: The Force Awakens IMAX 3D showing also has five minutes of captured IMAX footage, which is the Millennium Falcon chase in Jakku!

They also see some special characters in the movie like Han Solo, Chewbacca, R2-D2, C-3PO, Princess Leia, and even Luke Skywalker, as well as new characters like Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Maz Kanata, Kylo Ren and Snoke.

Later after watching Episode 7 of Star Wars, The Force Awakens, they watch the IMAX 3D format for the one-month anniversary of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, as Sage, Mal and the rest get their pizza, hot dog and chicken wing lunches during the credits of the last film.

Even better as well, the IMAX 3D showing of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them not has any IMAX camera footage, but has innovative 3D frame-break effects through the top and bottom black bars of the screen, similar to the IMAX 3D showing of Ghostbusters!

During the movie, they discover the prequel setting before Harry Potter, and the hero Newt Scamander and his definitely fantastic beasts. They were even also amazed by the frame-break effects in IMAX 3D!

* * *

And once again, after the Harry Potter prequel, they even watch Moana's own titular movie in RealD 3D, in the other RealD cinema room beside the IMAX room, once the second movie of the day was over.

"Gee, Moana. We can't wait to see your film. It'll be good like Zootopia! Especially since we heard the latter film won the Critics Choice for Animated Film.", Sage and Mal mentions, which Nick Wilde bowed in thankfulness and blush, as everyone went to the RealD cinema room beside the IMAX room.

As when they watch Moana, they also see a wonderful Inside Out-like short film called Inner Workings, about the major organs of the human body in a man's life, before the actual movie.

During the movie, Nick and Moana romantically even sang the most praised Critics Choice and Golden Globe-nominated song, How Far I Go;

 **Nick Wilde and Moana: I can lead with pride, I can make us strong, I'll be satisfied if I play along,**

 **But the voice inside sings a different song, what is wrong with me?**

 **See the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding... And no one knows how deep it goes...**

 **And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me... And let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line?**

 **See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me... And no one knows how far it goes...**

 **If the wind in my sail, on the sea stays behind me... One day I'll know, how far I'll go...!**

After this song in that scene, they watch more of the movie, as Chuck also likes the original score of the film by Mark Mancina, while later in the movie, Judy and Maui had their turn to sing;

 **Judy Hopps and Maui: Open your eyes, let's begin, yes, it's really me, it's Maui and Judy, breathe it in,**

 **I know it's a lot, the hair, the bod, when you're staring at a demigod...**

 **What can I say except You're Welcome? For the tides, the sun, the sky? Hey, it's okay, it's okay, You're Welcome, I'm just an ordinary demi-guy!**

 **Hey, what has two thumbs and pulled up the sky, when you were waddling yay high? This guy!**

 **When the nights got cold, who stole you fire from down below? You're looking at him, yo!**

 **Oh, a** **lso I lassoed the sun, you're welcome, to stretch your days and bring you fun,**

 **Also I harnessed the breeze, you're welcome, to fill your sails and shake your trees!**

 **So what can I say except You're Welcome? For the islands I pulled from the sea?**

 **There's no need to pray, it's okay, You're Welcome, I guess it's just my way of being me, You're Welcome, You're Welcome! Well, come to think of it...**

 **Kid, honestly I can go on and on, I can explain every natural phenomenon,  
The tide, the grass, the ground, oh Maui and Judy was just messing around,  
I killed a eel, I buried it's guts, sprouted a tree, now you've got coconuts,  
What's the lesson? What's the takeaway? Don't mess with Maui when he's on the breakaway!  
And the tapestry here on my skin, is a map of the victories I win,  
Look where I've been I make everything happen, Look at that mean mini Maui just tippity tappin', ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, HEY!  
**

 **Well anyway, let me say, You're Welcome! For the wonderful world you know, hey, it's okay, it's okay, You're Welcome! Well, come to think of it, I gotta go,**

 **Hey it's your day to say, You're Welcome! 'Cause I'm gonna need that boat! I'm sailing away, away, You're Welcome! 'Cause Maui would do anything but float!**

 **You're Welcome! You're Welcome...! And thank you!**

After their song, they continue to watch the epic Moana movie in RealD 3D, and we're ultimately tearjerked by the film's magnificent adventurous and spiritual story of Moana, which causes Sage, Mal and the rest to cry happily, and Nick and Moana cuddling as well as Maui and Judy.

* * *

Right after those movies, they went back upstairs to have some dinner as Buster Moon sang;

 **Buster Moon: I won't give up, no, I won't give in, till I reach the end, when I start again,**

 **No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything, I wanna try even though I could fail...**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Try everything! (4x)**

Even Dory was delighted for Mike, one of the contestants from Buster's singing competition;

 **Mike: Somewhere, beyond the sea, she's there watching for me, if I could fly like birds on high, and then straight to her arms, I go sailing...**

And finally, when they have dinner in the dining room once again as well as added dinner from McDonalds, Leona then sang her heart out the song she heard in Finding Dory yesterday;

 **Leona: Unforgettable...that's what you are... Unforgettable...tho near or far... Like a song of love that clings to me, how the thought of you does things to me,**

 **Never before...has someone been more... Unforgettable...in every way... Unforgettable...that's how you stay...**

 **That's why darling, that's incredible, that someone so unforgettable, thinks that I'm unforgettable too...**

Her short song finishes as everything claps and continues eating, liking this performance.

"Today is so amazing! I liked the IMAX 3D showings of Star Wars and Fantastic Beasts. Amazing IMAX footage for Star Wars. Too bad that footage is only five minutes long.", said Mal, explaining their wonderful day to everyone.

Sage also said, "And the frame-breaks! It was so magical! Fantastic beasts in a briefcase is even more magical!"

"What can we say? We are one of the richest companies in movies ever, fellas.", chuckles Aladdin, Peter Pan and Hercules agreeing.

CJ also included, "I also liked Moana's movie. It was definitely a friendly pillage and plunder!"

"It has no pirates in it, CJ. Unless it's Pirates of the Caribbean. And you mean an ocean travel movie?", Ben corrects, impressing Mal.

The daughter of Captain Hook says, "Oh. That's what I meant to say."

Joy and Arlo had lightbulbs on top of their heads, getting ideas, "We have an idea! We're gonna watch three more movies tomorrow!"

"More movies? Aren't we suppose to get ready for Christmas or something?", asks Freddie, tired from all the movie-watching for the day.

Joy plans, "Well, we got our letters prepared though, and it's only a week left. Arlo and I are planning to show my movie Inside Out in IMAX 3D, his movie The Good Dinosaur in RealD 3D..."

"...And Titanic in IMAX 3D, specially formatted for the newer remastered 3D edition!", announced Arlo.

Nick and Moana high-five Joy and Arlo and the former says, "Wow, those are some happy ideas for tomorrow, fellas. Not to mention both our films released in the same year, Moana.", the fox says to Moana.

"So do me and Joy.", adds Arlo. "Now guys, since you're going to bed, and now if you excuse us four, we're watching Avatar in IMAX 3D.", he then says, leaving with the Animations Team to the theatre again.

Sage and Mal then says, "Okay. You guys have fun!", before they finish their dinner, got up upstairs to brush their teeth after drinking a bit of peppermint hot chocolate, and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Arlo, Joy, Nick, and Moana and the Animations Team are having a romantic and awesome IMAX 3D time at the castle movies, watching Avatar as they were dazzled and amazed by the film's visuals, since the film has earned over two billion dollars.


	19. Pixars and Nativities

**DAY 19 (December 19th; 6 more days till Christmas)**

Waking up and then having breakfast like always, with Cassie and Jane eating the 19th chocolates on the advent calendars after breakfast, Sage, Mal and their friends went back to the theatre again for Joy and Arlo's movies Inside Out and The Good Dinosaur, in IMAX 3D and RealD 3D, respectively.

First was Inside Out, which Joy, Riley and the emotions liked, in IMAX 3D. In this movie, it tells about what emotions that all of us have and how it affects our lives, and our minds with memories and such wonderful things, which deserves to be one of the best Pixar films ever.

Inside Out also made Faybelle cry whilst watching them for happiness and sadness, and for the wonderful score of Michael Giacchino that makes the movie the best, as well as her Ever After friends crying as well.

And second was The Good Dinosaur, which Arlo and Spot liked as well, but in RealD 3D, right after Sage, Mal and the rest went to the RealD cinema room as they got their lunch concessions. In this movie, it tells what if the asteroid that destroyed the dinosaurs misses, and about a young dinosaur, with the help of a young caveman, help find his way home.

The Good Dinosaur also made Squidward cry while watching the movie, because of the story and the also wonderful score of Mychael Danna and Jeff Danna, but when he cried, he discovers a bowl of onions on his lap.

"Hey, who left this bowl of onions here?", asked Squidward, confused.

Then at the last part of the film, he starts shedding tears and crying again, before noticing the same bowl of onions on the cup holder.

"What? Would you get out of here?", he asks to the inanimate bowl of onions, a bit irritated.

Despite this, Sage, Mal and the rest actually loved both of those films.

* * *

After both movies, Sage, Mal and the others went upstairs to save the IMAX 3D showing of Titanic, for later.

In the meantime, they all decide to go upstairs to watch Youtube on the 4K 3D television in the hallway, as Disney characters suggest to the Star Darlings and Descendants of a mashup video called and they all watched it. (Watch the Disney mashup video on Youtube, it's actually insanely amazing!)

During that video, they discover that the video has magnificent editing, uses of classic Disney movies from 1989 to 2014, and has a very party-like tune with a mashup of over 35 pop cultured songs in that video, which caused Libby, to be majorly excited and danced crazily like the Disney Christmas Party they held up back on the 9th.

"Pink, pink, pink, pink, boys! Boys! Oh my stars! Pink, pink, pink, pink, super zoomy sparkle! Pink, pink, pink, pink, boys! Boys! Oh that zooms! Pink, pink, pink, pink, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys...!", Libby sang and danced to the conclusion of the video.

As Mal looks confused to Sage, the latter says, "That's our Libby.", before Sage got up and finally calms the ecstatic pink Starling down, before she sings slowly;

 **Sage: Libby, did you know? That their baby boy will one day walk on water? Libby, did you know? That their baby boy will save our sons and daughters?**

 **Did you know that their baby boy has come to make you new? This child that they delivered, will soon deliver you...**

 **Libby, did you know? That their baby boy will give sight to a blind man? Libby, did you know? That their baby boy will calm the storm with his hand?**

 **Did you know that their baby boy has walked where angels trod? When they kiss their little baby, they kiss the face of God, oh Libby, did you know?**

In mid-song, Libby asks, "I did not know. Guys, what's Sage talking about?"

"About the glorious Jesus Christ. We remember it's also the birth of Jesus Christ on Christmas Day. We know his prayers, but we don't pray much, and we still respect the Lord and Jesus.", explains Lincoln Loud.

Libby asks again, "Oh. I respect him too. Sage, how did you know these lyrics?"

"I found them on the Internet, and about Christianity, which we respect. Now to continue my song.", continues Sage.

 **Sage: The blind will see, the deaf will hear, the dead will live again... The lame will leap, the dumb will speak, the praises of the Lamb...!**

 **...Libby, did you know? That their baby boy is Lord of all creation? Libby, did you know? That their baby boy would one day rule the nations?**

 **Did you know that their baby boy is Heaven's perfect lamb? The sleeping child they're holding is the great... I...am...**

Her song finishes as Libby hugs Sage, thanking her for the wonderful song since she, Sage and the others love Christmas all the same.

Libby suggests, "That was a great song! Now it's Shaggy and Scooby-Doo's turn!"

"What?", both ask.

The pink Starling hugs Sage and says, "Come on, guys! Don't be afraid. Sing along!"

"Alright, here goes.", Shaggy said, before he and Scooby-Doo sang, the latter singing words with the first letter r, due to him able to speak not too clearly;

 **Scooby: Rome they rold me, parum pum pum pum... A rew rorn ring to ree, parum pum pum pum...**

 **Our rinest rifts we ring, parum pum pum pum... To ray refore the ring, parum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum... (Verse: 2x)**

 **Shaggy: Peace on Earth, can it be? Years from now, Perhaps we'll see...**

 **See the day of glory, see the day, when men of good will, live in peace, live in peace again,**

 **Scooby: So to ronour rim, parum pum pum pum... When we come... (Shaggy: Peace on Earth, can it be?)**

 **Both: Every child must be made aware, every child must be made to care, care enough for his fellow man, to give all the love that he can...**

 **Scooby: Rittle Raby, parum pum pum pum... (Shaggy: I pray my wish, will come true...)**

 **I rood reside rim rhere, parum pum pum pum... (Shaggy: For my child, and your child too...)**

 **I rayed ry rum ror rim, parum pum pum pum... I rayed ry rest ror rim, parum pum pum pum...**

 **(Shaggy: He'll see the day of glory, see the day, when men of good will, live in peace, live in peace again...)**

 **Ren re riled rat re, parum pum pum pum... Me and my drum... (Shaggy: Peace on Earth, can it be?; Both: Can it be...?)**

When the song finishes, the Starlings and Auradonians suddenly hugs the comedic cartoon duo after their glorious song, as Sage and Mal cheer, "Thank you, guys! That was wonderful!"

"Me and Scoob heard it from The Little Drummer Boy special, right, Scoob?", asks Shaggy.

The Great Dane replies, "Yeah! Rummer roy!"

"So, since it's dinner soon, me and Scoob were thinking of getting East Side Mario's! We've already got them for you with Scooby Snacks for me and Scoob, and it's on the giant dinner table again. Let's eat!", Shaggy says, leading Sage, Mal and the others with Scooby to dinner.

* * *

Later after their Italian food dinner, Sage, Mal and the others have finally went to the castle theatre once again to watch the Oscar-winning, highest-grossing, two-billion dollar film, Avatar, in IMAX 3D.

Entranced a bit and dazzled by the wonderful virtual realities and fantastic journeys of Avatar in IMAX 3D, Sage, Mal and the rest of the Disney, Ever After High, and guest stars to sleep, all happy to have one of the last days of their vacation, together.


	20. Even More Wonderful Guests

**DAY 20 (December 20th; 5 more days till Christmas)**

And again, when waking up, they find out that they're in the bedroom again, even though they slept in the castle theatre during the IMAX 3D viewing of James Cameron's Avatar last night.

"Whoa. That was amazing last night. How come we're in our bedroom again?", asks Mal.

Sage supposed, "Yeah. It happened last time after we fell asleep to Red's song, we thank him very much. But it's maybe the magic of Christmas that's making us believe. We all believe. In all our heart."

 ** _Knock, knock, knock._**

Like the past three times, Sage and Mal go down with Libby, Evie and the other Starlings and Auradonians as they went to the entrance, open the door and meet;

"Hi! I'm Rose Cinderella, and these are my friends Astoria Rapunzel, Joy LeFrog, Ling-Ling IronFan, Odette Swan, Violet Ogre, Pinocchia and Leena Tom Thumb. We've heard of the Disney Christmas Party on the news, we wanted to come early, but we had exams which Astoria was mostly worried about. We did finish our exams, though, and we're wondering if we can stay for the final days of Christmas.", she greeted.

Sage pauses with Mal, both saying, "Okay. Nice to meet you girls. My name is Sage, and these are my friends Mal, Libby, Evie, Leona, Jane, Vega, Freddie, Scarlet, Audrey, Cassie, Ally, Piper, Jordan, Clover, Lonnie, Astra, Ben, Gemma, CJ, Adora, Jay, Tessa and Carlos. Didn't expect you to come on the final days of Christmas. Of course you guys can stay."

"Thanks, guys.", thanked Rose Cinderella, as she and her friends came into the wonderful Disney Cinderella Castle.

Right after they close the door and was about to go upstairs, there was a definite sound;

 _ **Knock, knock, knock.**_

"Oh, what now? Is this the very last of them?", tires Audrey, asking if it's the last of the guests coming.

Scarlet calms her with Vega embracing her, "We're pretty sure that's the last of them."

For the last and final time for the guests, Scarlet this time with Vega, open the door to find five girls.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. My name is Iris, and these are my friends Talia, Auriana, Lyna and Carissa. It's the Christmas season and-", she introduced.

Then, Vega finishes off, "Can you guys stay? Of course!"

"Fine by us.", said Auriana, as the five girls came in, before the girls get upstairs, introduces the last of the guests, had breakfast, and then Scarlet and Ben eat the 20th chocolate on both advent calendars. Even the eight Regal Academy girls were ecstatic about their related characters, like Rose and Cinderella, Astoria and Rapunzel, Joy and Tiana, etc. That was when Sage and Mal get an idea an hour after.

Sage and Mal thought, "Well, it's almost Christmas, everybody. We have to let them know."

"Know about what?", asks Leona and Jane, before Sage and Mal broke into song.

 **Sage and Mal: It's Christmastime, there's no need to be afraid... At Christmastime, we let in light and we banish shade...**

 **Libby and Evie: And in our world of plenty, we can spread a smile of joy... Throw your arms around the world at Christmastime...!**

 **Leona and Jane: ...But say a prayer, pray for the other ones... At Christmastime, it's hard, but when you're having fun...**

 **Freddie and Audrey: There's a world outside your window... And it's a world of dread or fear... Where the only water flowing is the bitter sting of tears...**

 **Scarlet and Vega: And the Christmas bells that ring there... Are the clanging chimes of doom... Well, tonight thank God it's them, inside of you...!**

 **Cassie and Ally: And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmastime... (Piper and Jordan: The greatest gift they'll get this year is life...)**

 **Clover and Lonnie: Oh, where nothing ever grows, no rain or rivers flow, Do they know it's Christmastime at all?**

 **Astra, Ben, Gemma & CJ: Here's to you, raise a glass for everyone, (Adora, Tessa, Jay & Carlos: Here's to them, underneath that burning sun,)**

 **Sage and Mal: Do they know it's Christmastime at all?**

At the end of their spiritual Christmas song, the new and final guests for this Christmas season, specially Rose and Iris, were amazed.

They both said at the same time, "That's wonderful! Christmastime is the best season ever!", before both broke into song again, for their first song;

 **Rose and Iris: Said the night wind to the little lamb, Do you see what I see? Way up in the sky, little lamb, do you see what I see?**

 **Ling-Ling and Talia: A star, a star, dancing in the night, with a tail as big as a kite... With a tail as big as a kite...**

 **Astoria and Joy LF: Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy, Do you hear what I hear? Ringing through the sky shepherd boy, do you hear what I hear?**

 **Odette and Violet: A song, a song, high above the tree, with a voice as big as the sea... With a voice as big as the sea...**

 **Pinocchia and Auriana: Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king, Do you know what I know? In your palace warm mighty king, do you know what I know?**

 **Lyna and Carissa: A child, a child, shivers in the cold, let us bring him silver and gold... Let us bring him silver and gold...**

 **Rose and Iris: Said the king to the people everywhere, listen to what I say! Pray for peace, people everywhere, listen to what I say!**

 **All 12: The child, the child, sleeping in the night, he will bring us goodness and light... He will bring us goodness...and...LIGHT!**

All of a sudden, Leena Tom-Thumb, a friend of the Regal Academy girls, even though she didn't sing since her voice while singing is very high, she happily finishes their song,

 **Leena: I never...want this...to...END!**

Her singing suddenly gets high, much to everyone's discomfort, before Leena coughs after her high-pitched singing, finishing the Regal and Lolirock girls' song.

"That was an amazing song, girls. But Leena may have to work on her singing, no hard feelings. Does anyone like lunch?", asks Mal and Sage, as everyone but the two raised their hands. "Good. Let's have a buffet!", the two then said, as they then went to the dining room to eat.

* * *

After lunch, and hours later after watching Elf and some holiday favourites on the 4K 3D TV, it was the perfect time for Sage and Mal to sing with Spongebob after CJ and Faybelle complain of how much longer Christmas comes, with the two girls and the sponge giving them a reason;

 **Spongebob, Sage and Mal: Bring joy to the world, that's the thing to do, but the world does not revolve around you, don't be impatient... It's Christmas!**

 **There's a sign above the line that says express, that means 10 items or less, don't be impatient... It's Christmas!**

 **Be nice to the kids, animals and adults too, cause that's how you'd like them to treat you,**

 **Either if you go to Florida or Niagara Falls, don't 'cha wreck the house when you deck the halls!**

 **Spend not too much on your clothing or shoes, or eat too much candy like jujubes, don't be impatient... It's Christmas! It's Christmas!**

 **When others are talking, never interrupt, don't put people down, help them stand back up,**

 **It's the time for family and holly and turkey, 'Tis the season to be jolly and a little quirky... (Jolly and a little quirky...)**

 **Don't do naughty jokes and acts for goodness sakes, like ruin Christmas decorations or bakes, don't be impatient... It's Christmas!**

 **Santa will bring nearly every gift on our lists, why whine about the one that he missed? Don't be impatient... It's Christmas! (2x)**

Their song finishes as CJ and Faybelle have a change of heart (temporary for the former) after their mistaken impatience earlier, making them cry a bit as well as the heartwarmingly Disney, Ever After and rest of their friends.

"That's what Christmas is about. It's not just about the presents or how long it takes, it's about how it makes us feel. It'll make us feel about being nice our behaviours and natures are inside of all of us.", told Sage and Mal the lesson, Spongebob agreeing. "Now, let's have some dinner.", the two then said, as everyone agrees with their lesson, going to the dining room to have some dinner.

After having a wonderful family-like dinner, they then went upstairs, brushed their teeth, and went to sleep, drifting off into their dreams as they think about the nice things about the Christmas season, and what good things they have done during their stay in the Disney Cinderella Castle...


	21. A Triple 3D Feature Day

**DAY 21 (December 21st; 4 more days till Christmas)**

After they woke up, Sage, Mal and the others then finally went downstairs, and had their wonderfully delicious breakfast, after their bonding stuff they did like a family yesterday with the helpful and magical spirit of Christmas.

Then, Vega and Audrey also ate the 19th chocolates on the advent calendars, and after, Nick Wilde and Red couldn't help but sing another song for the Christmas season.

 **Nick & Red: Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away, this year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special, (2x)**

 **Once bitten and twice shy, I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye, Tell me baby, do you recognize me? Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me...**

 **Happy Christmas; I wrapped it up and sent it, with a note saying, I Love You, I meant it,**

 **Now I know what a fool I've been, but if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again...**

 **Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away, this year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special, (2x)**

 **Crowded room, friends with tired eyes, I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice,**

 **I thought you were someone to rely on, me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on,**

 **A face on a lover with a fire in his heart, a man undercover but you tore me apart, ohh-hoo... Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again...**

 **Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away, this year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special, (2x)**

Their duo song finishes as Moana hugs Nick Wilde, pointing out to she's his girlfriend, as Red nods and agreed.

Then, Buster Moon realizes something.

"Guys! Our film Sing! It's on today with Passengers and Assassin's Creed!", Buster Moon jotted.

Sage and Mal says, "That's a great start of the day. What format is it in?"

"Only in RealD 3D. None of these films are going to be in IMAX 3D because of Rogue One, which we saw five days ago.", Buster Moon says to the two, and everyone else.

Rose and Iris exclaim, "You guys went to see a IMAX 3D movie? Never heard of the format, but 3D sounds pretty cool!"

"And what time is the movie?", the two teenagers ask again.

Buster Moon answers, "At 11:00 AM, which is thirty minutes from now. We'll watch Sing, then Assassin's Creed, and finally Passengers, all in RealD 3D, same date, three movies with the price of one."

"Awesome! It's like watching a triple feature in five to six to seven hours! That'll be great!", says and excites Jay, Carlos, Adora and Tessa.

Sage and Mal agree, "Then let's go!", as they then went to the giant limousine again, leaving the Disney Cinderella Castle for now with the BFG following them, going back to the AMC 70mm IMAX theatre, the same place where they watched Rogue One in IMAX 3D.

* * *

It took ten minutes, but they manage to get there, and as they went inside the 70mm IMAX AMC theatre once again since five days ago, they are greeted by the employee again.

"Hello! Nice to meet you all again from our highly-anticipated Rogue One IMAX 3D show! What movies are you gonna go see now, again?", nicely greeted the employee.

Sage and Mal answered, "We're gonna watch Sing, Assassin's Creed, and Passengers, all in RealD 3D, back-to-back-to-back, please.", to the employee, as they went to the ticket area to get their tickets for their three-movie marathon, which they did.

Then they get their lunch and snack concessions before they continue on to the RealD 3D cinema room of the theatre while taking their seats, as they began to watch Sing first with Assassin's Creed and Passengers as well, with trailers of upcoming films, along with animated trailers of the upcoming Despicable Me 3, and The Emoji Movie, which the trailer was surprisingly...boring. For some of the people. (Not me though.)

* * *

Six or seven hours later, after watching the triple feature in RealD 3D, Sage, Libby, Scarlet and Vega then sang a perfectly amazing song with the former VKs Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos that they all like, as they were going back to the limousine, and start to drive back home.

 **Sage and Mal: I'm feeling giddy, so full of cheer, this always happens, this magic time of year,**

 **Scarlet and Jay: We're lighting candles, we're trimming trees, we're spinning dreidels, spin one for me,**

 **Libby and Evie: We're training reindeer, I'm drinking nog, I'm making snowmen in my backyard,**

 **Vega and Carlos: I'm standing under the mistletoe, my lips are puckered, hey, where'd you go?**

 **Sage, Mal, Libby and Evie: Santa, Santa, We'll behave, quit those silly evil ways, we can't wait to celebrate... Let's celebrate!**

 **We're jolly to the core, jolly to the core, sleigh bells in the sky, carolers on my door,**

 **I'm feeling so much joy, it's time for love, not war, we're jolly to the... Too jolly to the core...**

 **Sage and Mal: It's time for giving, so what you got? Oh, I'm just kidding, or maybe not,**

 **Libby and Evie: I've got my eye on that wicked dress, I've got a wishlist too, I must confess,**

 **Scarlet and Jay: Let's not forget to tell the elves, we think of others, not just ourselves,**

 **Vega and Carlos: And the greatest gift, to every boy and girl, PEACE ON EARTH AROUND THE WORLD!**

 **Sage, Mal, Libby and Evie:** **Santa, Santa, We'll behave, quit those silly evil ways, we can't wait to celebrate... Let's celebrate!**

 **We're jolly to the core, jolly to the core, sleigh bells in the sky, carolers on my door,**

 **I'm feeling so much joy, it's time for love, not war, we're jolly to the... Too jolly to the core...**

Once their song finishes, everyone finally arrives back at the Disney Cinderella Castle after a day at the movies, and go back inside to have dinner.

* * *

Also, after dinner, before they went to bed, Discord and Om Nom couldn't help but sing a perfectly nightly song for their last days of the Christmas holidays, with Lincoln and Wonder Woman supporting;

 **Discord and Om Nom: I'm dreaming...of a white christmas... Just like the ones I used to know...**

 **Where the treetops glisten...and children listen...to hear...sleigh bells in the snow...**

 **I'm dreaming...of a white christmas... With every Christmas card I write... May your day...be merry and bright...and may all your Christmases be white...**

 **Lincoln and Wonder Woman:** **I'm dreaming...of a white christmas... Just like the ones I used to know...**

 **Where the treetops glisten...and children listen...to hear...sleigh bells in the snow...**

 **I'm dreaming...of a white christmas... With every Christmas card I write... (All 4:** **May your day...be merry and bright...)**

 **Discord and Om Nom: ...and may all your Christmases...be white...**

During and after the song, Sage, Mal and the rest drift off to sleep to this wonderful Christmas song.

They will have a white christmas soon.


	22. The Joys of the Wintery Holidays

**DAY 22 (December 22nd, 3 MORE DAYS till Christmas!)**

After waking up like always for their holidays in the Disney Cinderella Castle and eating delicious breakfasts and cupcakes along with it, as well as Leona and Freddie eating the 22nd chocolates on both advent calendars.

Later that morning, CJ and Astra began to sing a song from one of yesterday's movies they saw in the theatre in RealD 3D, Sing;

 **CJ: See the girl with the sneakers on her shoes, she runs around like she's got nothing to lose,**

 **She's a go-getter, she's everybody's type, she's a queen of the city but she don't believe the hype,**

 **She's got her own elevation, holy motivation, Till I wrote some letters on big bold signs...**

 **I got Faith, in you baby, I got Faith, in you now, and you been sucha-sucha good friend to me, know that I love you somehow,**

 **I met you, hallelujah, I got Faith...!**

 **Astra: See the girl with the Captain Hook swag, ain't got a clue, all the magic that she has,**

 **She's a go-getter, she's everybody's type, gonna make it my mission, make her feel alright,**

 **She's a twelve on a ten point, rocking out to her boat, just say the word cause I can sing all night,**

 **Both: I got Faith,** **in you baby, I got Faith, in you now, and you been sucha-sucha good friend to me, know that I love you somehow,**

 **I met you, hallelujah, I got Faith...!**

 **CJ: I get around ya and my mind goes crazy, I think about you morning, noon, night and day, (2x)**

 **I got faith in you honey, I got faith in you girl... (Astra:** **I get around ya and my mind goes crazy, I think about you morning, noon, night and day,)**

 **Both: I got faith in you honey, I got faith in you girl... (CJ: I met you, hallelujah...)**

 **I got Faith, in you baby, I got Faith, in you now, and you been sucha-sucha good friend to me, know that I love you somehow,**

 **I met you, hallelujah, I got Faith...! (2x; last one 2x but three final words) I got... (CJ: ...Faith...)**

After their song, Gunter and Stuart even danced the former's signature Bad Romance dance, which causes everyone but them to laugh in unity and happiness.

"You know, guys, that was a very good song. Maybe since Christmas is closer to it's final days, there is something joyful that we need to thank.", Sage and Mal says, before they both sang;

 **Sage and Mal: Joy to the world, the Lord has come, let earth receive her king! Let every heart prepare him room, let heaven and nature sing (3x)!**

Libby and Evie were amazed, saying, "Ooh! Is that another nativity song? Because we all respect that."

"It is. Anyone else want to sing a song?", asks the two girls.

Iris and Rose raised their hands up, as Ling-Ling and Auriana join, the former two saying, "We got one!", before in a few moments, they sang;

 **All 4: Mary's Boy Child, Jesus Christ, was born on Christmas Day, and man will live forevermore, because of Christmas Day...**

 **Iris & Rose: Long time ago in Bethlehem, so the holy bible said: (All 4: Mary's Boy Child, Jesus Christ, was born on Christmas Day...)**

 **Hark, now hear the angels sing, a king was born today, and man will live forevermore, because of Christmas Day...**

 **Ling-Ling & Auriana: While shepherds watch their flock by night, they see a brand new shining star,**

 **They hear a choir sing a song, the music seemed to come from afar...**

 **Rose & Iris: Hark, now hear the angels sing, a king was born today, and man will live forevermore, because of Christmas Day...**

Their short song then finishes as everyone cheered for a few moments, which they liked.

Harley Quinn says, "Whoa! Now THAT is a great nativity song for the holidays."

"I'd totally agree with you. Since there's a few more days till Christmas.", Chuck raises his eyebrows.

Leona and Freddie planned, "Okay. Now that we've sang a few songs, let's have some lunch, then watch some lovely Christmas movies for the rest of the day, which we love."

"That's a great idea. Maybe a little family-friendly Christmas intimacy after?", Piper asks a little bashfully to Clover, who smiles.

Max, Kubo and Junior then ask Kevin the minion, "Is it a family thing or an innuendo thing?"

"Uh...so-so...?", Kevin replied, before answering the meditative Starling Piper, "...Maybe?"

Stuart also mumbles about the Disney and the relationships to this definition, doing the same motion of self-romance intimidation, that Kevin bursts into laughter a bot and Bob smiles, whilst most of everyone else but the love pairs speechless and a little shocked.

"Oh... Now that's what it meant.", Max, Kubo and Junior realize after this.

Scarlet and Vega sigh, the former continuing, "Anyway, let's eat some lunch though, and celebrate the Christmas season with Christmas movies on Netflix. WE LOVE IT!", as everyone then goes to the dining table once again.

* * *

Hours later after the afternoon for everyone watched a few Christmas movies on Netflix, and also putting on a fireplace program on the 3D 4K TV, also resembling the fireplace below the TV, still sparkling with it's flames that make them toasty for the winter.

But around that time, Buster Moon was singing a renditioned song of himself as he was walking around for a bit, singing;

 **Buster Moon: I'm on a mission and I'm wishing, someone could cure my lonely condition, looking for love in all the wrong places, just fine girls no ugly faces,**

 **Some frustration first inclination, is to just sing and leave the situation, but every dark tunnel has a light of hope, so don't hang yourself, with a celibate rope,**

 **The movie's showin', so we're goin', I care less bout the five we're blowin', the theatre goes dark to start the show, I spy a pretty girlfriend sittin' in my row,**

 **She's dressed in yellow, she says "hello, come sit next to me fine fellow", I run over there without a second to lose, and what comes next, hey, Buster Moon!**

Surprisingly and unexpectedly, Joy LeFrog was surprised and lovestruck to see her girlfriend Astoria Rapunzel come back inside after taking care of the snow on the entrance, the latter a little scared for the canoodle inevitable.

Buster watches this in shock and amazement, continuing to sing;

 **Buster Moon: Just Buster Moon...**

Just then, Joy then runs towards Astoria and screams with literally and coincidence, joy, like the emotion with the same name as Joy LeFrog, who the joyful emotion is with the Disney characters, who was romantically spending time with Arlo. Astoria then hugs her and, suddenly, kisses her girlfriend Joy.

"Great song, Buster. A great song.", the Grinch says whilst watching the fireplace, overhearing his song that he sang.

The koala then says to the holiday character, "We're lucky that you're both a Dr. Seuss and a Christmas character! Good thing your film's coming next year.", before the two and the rest were interrupted and attentions to Sage and Mal, calling them for their dinner for the night, which they went again.

* * *

And after dinner, whilst Clover, Lonnie and Melody played the song Carol of the Bells on their phones, Sage, Mal and the rest went to bed, the first two lead girls clapping before they went to sleep, like a clap-on, clap-off thing, mumbling in their sleep, "Sweet dreams...", anticipating for the last three days of Christmas coming up.


	23. Black Friday

**Note: One of the shopping sequences in this chapter will feature a little suspenseful imagination. Short, do not worry.**

 **DAY 23 (December 23rd; 2 MORE DAYS till Christmas)**

When waking up, Sage, Mal and the rest yawn after their nightly sleep, and jotted awake which they had their breakfasts, and then Libby and Evie take the second-to-last 23rd chocolates on both the advent calendars.

Sage and Mal then catches up on their Christmas preparations by putting up a checklist.

"Okay, guys. Have we put up the decorations?", Sage asks.

Mal answers her, "Check."

"Letters?"

"Almost Check."

"Cookies, Milk and Gifts?"

"As a matter of fact, not Check?"

Sage decides after Mal's last reply, "Okay. Elena, Sofia, would it be okay if you and the 2016 Animations Team go out to do some shopping for cookies and milk for Santa, and some gifts?"

"Sure will do!", answered Elena and Sofia, as the two, Naomi, Amber, and the 2016 Animations Team and the other 2015 animated characters went off.

* * *

Soon, they also borrow the same limo the Disney characters and the others drove to the theatre back when they watched Rogue One in IMAX 3D back on the 16th and the triple feature in RealD 3D back two days ago on the 21st.

On the way there, Elena started to sing a traditional Christmas song that is on the radio that time, and started to sing both English and Spanish, part of her Avalorian culture.

 **Elena: Feliz Navidad, (3x) Prospero ano y felicidad, I want to wish you a merry christmas, (3x) From the bottom of my heart!**

As Sofia, Naomi and Amber sing along to this much to the 2016 Animations Team's proudness and impress, before they all arrive at the same mall Sage, Mal, the Starlings, Auradonians, and Discord went to back on the 5th. But this time, they're going to Walmart first of all.

* * *

But upon getting there, just a minute before the mall entrance to Walmart opens, they see a bunch of people waiting at the entrance, going crazy for the Walmart exclusive sale with the other stores, Black Friday. Elena, Sofia and the others gulp at this before seeing the Black Friday posters on top.

"Hurry, we need to get the cookies and milk before the store opens!", Elena and Sofia hurries as Naomi helps by getting some Oreos, Chips Ahoy and Christmas Tree Cakes along with it, while Amber helps quickly by getting the milk. When the two get back with the items, the two princesses both say, "That's good, great! We need to hurry before...", before something unexpected happens.

As the Walmart employees were opening the entrance, a flood of hurrying customers riot through the entrance, as the girls and the 2016 Animations Team had the time to run, before some of the rioting customers grab the items on the Black Friday sale, before barging through to the line-ups already, whilst others were getting some more items they need as well.

Elena, Sofia, Naomi and Amber, along with the Animations Team, struggles to get through the crowding customers for this Black Friday sale, but the customers were pushing and beating up other people.

"Must...go...through...", Naomi and Amber says as they led Elena, Sofia, and the 2015-2016 Animations Team, struggling to go to the next checkout, but were overcrowded by the customers.

Elena and Sofia then says, "There's...too many of them... We have to purchase these...", whilst Naomi, with Amber worried, was trying to think of a dire solution to this Black Friday problem-

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

A sound of a loud explosion from another part of Walmart was heard and Naomi turns around to see, terrified as well as her other friends, to see smoke and a little fire shown from the furniture section. Naomi could not believe that was happening. The barging customers screamed and were frightened that they start to run, a few people slightly injured. Seconds later-

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

A second explosion from the grocery section of Walmart sets off, causing smoke and singed groceries to be seen. Naomi was so traumatized that it looks too scary to be real, as the voice of Amber called, "Naomi? Naomi...? Naomi-"

The next thing Naomi knows, she turns back around to Amber, which the only sound heard in the moment was chattering and a few people fighting for the items of Black Friday.

"Naomi. You okay?", Amber asks Naomi, not knowing what Naomi experienced.

The port girlfriend of Elena's turns around again, to see that the furniture section appears that it wasn't shown to have smoke or flames, nor the grocery section having smoke or singed groceries, not even a sound of a loud explosion.

It appears to be just from Naomi's imagination, since she imagined this from the true story Patriots' Day trailer they saw before the RealD 3D showing of Assassin's Creed back on the 21st, when they watched Sing and Passengers as well in RealD 3D.

Naomi answers, "Yeah...yeah, I'm okay.", as she calmly goes back to her friends with Amber, mumbling to herself, "No more tragic stories for me. Amen.", as they finally get their turn to purchase the cookies and milk, before they leave Walmart for the rest of the shoppers spending on Black Friday to the rest of the mall, where a bunch of people is Christmas shopping.

"Wow! This is big like my friend's theatre!", Eddie, Buster's friend, gleefully mentions.

Duke also agrees, "Or like New York, but smaller!"

"And maybe even Bird Island!", Bomb finally mentions as well.

Dory, Nick and Moana then yell, "Okay! NOW LET'S DO SOME CHRISTMAS SHOPPING!", as Elena, Sofia, Naomi and Amber cheer with the Animations Team, as they start strolling and shopping for Christmas gifts for their new friends, and some souvenirs as well, to the tune of Carol of the Bells, also for the characters having lunch at A&W in the mall during the process of their Christmas shopping spree, with products, clothes and electronics.

* * *

Hours pass by, and Sage and Mal already had their lunch, waiting for Elena, Sofia, Naomi, Amber and the 2015-2016 Animations Team to come back from their shopping.

"Hi, everyone! Look what we've got!", Elena and Sofia greeted once again, arriving back from the mall with their friends.

The Disney heroes then said, "Milk and cookies!"

"Yeah, only for Santa though. For tomorrow!", the two princesses announced, which both the Starlings and Auradonians are impressed.

Sage and Mal smiled, "We're so glad you guys are back. You see, Rose, Iris and the other newest guests have also done their letters for Christmas."

"So, girls and guys, what did you get from the mall?", Lincoln and Bloom excites.

Naomi and Amber grin happily and giggle, "It's a surprise."

"Now, since you guys are back, we should have some dinner.", Sage and Mal then said, everyone agreeing as they do so.

* * *

Finally for the last part of the day before Sage, Mal and their friends were going to sleep, Poppy and Scarlet serenade Cupid and Vega respectively, and as a goodnight tune for the nighttime for the last two days of Christmas;

 **Poppy and Scarlet: Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light, from now on, our troubles will be out of sight...**

 **Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the Yuletide gay, from now on, our troubles will be miles away...**

 **Once again, as in olden days, happy golden days of yore, loving friends who are dear to us, gather near to us once more...**

 **Through the years we all will be together, if the fates allow, but till then we'll have to muddle through somehow...**

 **So...Have yourself a merry little Christmas now...**

 **Through the years we all will be together, if the fates allow, hang a shining star upon the highest hough... And...Have yourself a merry little Christmas...now...**

After, Poppy and Scarlet kiss the respectively Cupid and Vega goodnight as the two tomboyish girls slept with their girls, as well as Sage, Mal and their faithful friends drifting off to sleep.

This is it.

Tomorrow is the eve of Christmas, which is the night where Santa delivers the presents.


	24. The Eve of Christmas

**DAY 24 (December 24th; 1 MORE (Tomorrow) day till Christmas!)**

In Sage and Mal's POV, when they were waking up with Ben on Mal's side, they see four of the supportive Regal Academy guests about to perform a wake up call with a song, which Odette, the daughter of the Swan Princess, was wearing cool glasses with the other RA girls Violet, Leena and Pinocchia having the same and dance together.

 **Violet: Tonight... I just wanna take you higher... Throw your hands up in the sky... Let's set this party off right... (Odette: Players...)**

 **All 4: Put your pinky rings up to the moon, Girls, what ya trying to do? 24K Magic in the air...Head to toe soul player! (Odette: Look out, uh...)**

 **Odette: Pop pop, it's show time (Show time), Show time (Show time), Guess who's back again?**

 **Oh they don't know? (Go on tell 'em), Oh they don't know? (Go on tell 'em), I bet they know soon as we walk in (Showin' up),**

 **Wearing enchanted links, designer minks, Cinderella's finest shoes, don't look too hard might hurt ya'self, known to give the color red the blues (Oh YEAH),**

 **I'm a dangerous girl with some money in my pocket, so many pretty girls around me and they waking up the rocket,**

 **Why you mad, fix ya face, ain't my fault y'all be jocking, Players only, come on!**

 **All 4: Put your pinky rings up to the moon, Girls, what ya trying to do? 24K Magic in the air...Head to toe soul player! (Odette: Look out, uh...)**

Their song finishes as all the other characters love the beat and the song, which they all love, before Violet suddenly kisses Odette after the two, Leena and Pinocchia take off their glasses immediately when the song ended, and Sage and Mal said drowsily, "Girls, that's a great wake-up call. What's that song?"

"Well, the 24K refers to what day it is today, and we consider it as a great party song.", Violet Ogre explains.

Odette Swan also says, "Oh, and it's Christmas Eve today."

"Christmas Eve?", Sage and Mal shot awake. "We need to double check!", they both said as they look at each other quickly, getting out of bed with their friends for the start of the day.

Naomi and Amber also explain, "We can't believe today is Christmas Eve! We've already bought the milk and cookies, as well as the surprise presents.", to the two girls.

"Well, we guess everything's checked for the decorations, letters and the milk and cookies, now what can we do for the rest of the day?", asks Sage and Mal, wondering, before an instrumental was heard, starting off another song, which is actually a reprise of a song from what some of them watched Trolls back on the 8th.

 **Iris: I got this feeling inside my bones, it goes electric baby, when I turn it on!**

 **Leona: Yes, all through my city, all through my home, we're flying up no ceiling when we're in my zone,**

 **Sage: I've got that sunshine in my pocket, got my good soul in my feet, (Scarlet: Feel that hot blood in my body when it drops,)**

 **Vega: Ooh, I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally, (Libby: And we love the way we rock it, so don't stop!)**

 **Rose Cinderella: And under the lights, when everything goes, nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close,**

 **Astoria Rapunzel: When we move, well, you already know, just imagine... (Joy LeFrog: Just imagine... (2x))**

 **Scooby-Doo: Rothing I can see but you ren you rance, rance, rance, reeling rood, rood, reeping up ron you, so rust rance, rance, rance, rome ron,**

 **Shaggy: All those things I should do to you, but you dance, dance, dance, and ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing!**

 **Lincoln Loud: Can't stop the feeling! (Clyde McBride: So just dance, dance, dance,) Can't stop the feeling! (Clyde: So just dance, dance, dance, come on,)**

 **Spongebob and Pooh: Ooh, it's something magical, it's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on,**

 **Patrick and Tigger: Don't mean no reason, don't need control, I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone,**

 **Naomi:** **I've got that sunshine in my pocket, got my good soul in my feet, (Elena:** **Feel that hot blood in my body when it drops,)**

 **Amber:** **Ooh, I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally, (Sofia:** **And we love the way we rock it, so don't stop!)**

 **Tecna: And under the lights, when everything goes, nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close,**

 **Flora: When we move, well, you already know, just imagine... (Musa and Aisha: Just imagine... (2x))**

 **Bloom: Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance, feeling good, good, creeping up on you, so just dance, dance, dance, come on,**

 **Stella:** **All those things I should do to you, but you dance, dance, dance, and ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing!**

 **Madeline Hatter: Can't stop the feeling! (Briar Beauty: So just dance, dance, dance,) Can't stop the feeling! (Briar: So just dance, dance, dance,)**

 **Raven Queen: Can't stop the feeling! (Apple White: So just dance, dance, dance,) Can't stop the feeling! (Raven: So keep dancing...!)**

 **Om Nom and Discord: Can't stop the... Can't stop the, can't stop the, can't stop the feeling!**

 **Mal:** **Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance, (Audrey: F** **eeling good, good, creeping up on you, so just dance, dance, dance, come on,)**

 **Jane:** **All those things I should do to you, but you dance, dance, dance, (Ally: A** **nd ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing!;** **Evie: Everybody say go!)**

 **Sage, Rose, Iris, Bloom, Mal and Raven: Got this feeling in my body! (4x) (Evie: Break it down!) Got this feeling in my body, (3x) come on...**

After their performance, most of the Ever After High students and all the Disney characters also applaud to this reprise, before some of the couples, including Catwoman and Poison Ivy, Supergirl and Batgirl, Darling Charming and Holly O'Hair and Poppy and Cupid in the crowd, Scarlet and Vega, Elena and Naomi, Astoria and Joy LF, Madeline and Briar, and Bloom and Annabelle, kiss to this performance.

"What a great song! No wonder you we're singing that song when you two and your friends watched Trolls in RealD 3D back on the 8th, Libby and Evie!", Sage and Mal said thankfully. "Now since we've got our feelings moving, let's have some lunch! Pizza?", the girls said, as everyone continues the day with calling and ordering pizza from both Pizza Hut and Pizza Pizza.

* * *

Later throughout the day, they spend the rest of their second-to-final day playing activities and even singing songs after they had delicious pizzas back at lunch, while one of those amazing moments during the day was when some of the guests sang a song together.

 **Olaf and Crystal: Hello, it's me... (Baymax and Gloriosa: I was wondering if after all these years, you'd like to meet,)**

 **Ben and CJ: To go over everything... (Discord: They say that time's supposed to heal ya, but I ain't done much healing,)**

 **Adora and Tessa: Hello, can you hear me...? (Jay and Carlos: I'm in California, dreaming about who we used to be,)**

 **Mad and Madeline Hatter: When we were younger & free, & a little mad, (Slinky and Briar Beauty: I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet,)**

 **Hamm and Lonnie: There's such a difference between us... (Stitch and Gemma: And a million miles...)**

 **Lumiere and Ally: Hello from the other side, I must have called a thousand times,**

 **Cogsworth and Jane: To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done, but when I call you never seem to be home,**

 **Timon and Piper: Hello from the outside, at least I can't say that I tried,**

 **Pumbaa and Clover: To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart, (Mater: But it don't matter it clearly, doesn't tear you apart anymore...)**

 **Snow and Apple White: Hello, how are you? (Mushu and Raven Queen: Hey, listen up, it's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry,)**

 **Iago and Jordan: I hope that you're well, (Freddie: Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?)**

 **Carissa: And it's no secret, that the both of us, (Flash and Lyna: Are...running...out...of time...)**

 **Winnie the Pooh and Spongebob Squarepants:** **Hello from the other side, I must have called a thousand times,**

 **Patrick and Tigger:** **To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done, but when I call you never seem to be home,**

 **Squidward and Eeyore:** **Hello from the outside, at least I can't say that I tried,**

 **Cassie and Astra:** **To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart, but it don't matter it clearly, doesn't tear you apart anymore...**

 **Sage and Mal: Oh boy,** **Hello from the other side, I must have called a thousand times,**

 **Libby and Evie:** **To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done, but when I call you never seem to be home,**

 **Scarlet and Vega:** **Hello from the outside, at least I can't say that I tried,**

 **Leona and Audrey:** **To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart, but it don't matter it clearly, doesn't tear you apart anymore...**

Their song finishes as Leona asks, "Hey, Sage, Mal, who are we calling again?"

"We called Adele. Not actually.", the two girls answered, before a heartwarming song starts for the holidays;

 **Om Nom: Frosted windowpanes, candles gleaming inside, painted candy canes on the tree...**

 **Santa's on his way, he's filled his sleigh with things, things for you and for me...**

 **It's that time of year, and the world falls in love, every song you hear, seems to say...**

 **Merry Christmas, may your New Year dreams come true... And this song of mine, in three quarter time, wishes you and yours, the same thing too...**

His short Christmas waltz song finishes as Discord says, "Great song, Om Nom. How about this song...?", before he clears his throat and starts singing;

 **Discord: Chestnuts roasting on an open fire... Jack Frost nipping at your nose... Yuletide carols being sung by a choir...And folks dressed up like eskimos...**

 **Everybody knows, a turkey and some mistletoe... Help to make the season bright... Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow, will find it hard to sleep tonight...**

 **They know that Santa's on his way... He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh...**

 **And every mother's child is gonna spy... To see if reindeer really know how to fly...**

 **And so I'm offering this simple phrase... To kids from 1 to 92... Although it's been said, many times, many ways... Merry Christmas...to you...**

After his song finishes, Iris then sang a third to add at that moment suddenly;

 **Iris: Deck the halls with boughs of holly, tis the season to be jolly, and be thankful for all that we have,**

 **All the lights and decorations, put up in anticipation, of the joyful celebrations that's on it's way!**

 **We're counting the days 'til it's time for Christmas Day!**

 **Oh and god bless us everyone, the good and the bad, the happy, the sad, and god bless us everyone, here's to family and friends, it's good to be here again!**

 **On the streets there's children laughing, people smile as they are passing, Christmas time is here, our waiting is done,**

 **Wishing it could last forever, not just 12 days in December, through the year, let's try to remember that special way!**

 **That everyone feels it's the magic of Christmas Day!**

 **Oh and god bless us everyone, the good and the bad, the happy, the sad, and god bless us everyone, here's to family and friends, it's good to be here again!**

 **So fill your heart with love and joy, and through the eyes of girls and boys, share their wonder, live through their joy, it's easy to do!**

 **Just open your heart, the spirit will come to you!**

 **Oh and god bless us everyone, the good and the bad, the happy, the sad, and god bless us everyone, here's to family and friends, it's good to be here again!**

Her song finishes as Om Nom and Discord were overwhelmed and were tearjerking to the beauty of this Christmas song Iris just sang.

"That was way better than our songs that we sang. Thank you, Iris!", Discord and Om Nom hugged the girl, before the former mistakenly uses some of Iris' blond hair as a tissue.

Iris groans, "Ew...", wiping it off.

"That was beautiful songs, guys. We love Christmas too. Everything's clean, we're almost prepared, now all that's left to do before we do the finishing touches is...", Sage and Mal then says after the song, before Mal's phone makes an alarm, causing the daughter of Mal to turn on her phone, which it was time for the delicious feast that's waiting for them made by the adored servants of the Cinderella Castle. "It's dinnertime everyone. After, we're gonna do cookies and milk for Santa, and we'll place all our letters near it.", they then said before the girls and everyone else then went to the dinner table.

* * *

When they got there, they see to have the biggest feast they've ever seen other than the past 23 days during their stay in the castle. It had a giant cooked turkey, several chicken, and a variety of foods that the castle has to offer.

"DIG IN!", Sage and Mal said as they had their family-like feast, doing cheers for the Christmas holidays with their drinks.

They even take a piece of the turkey and had some of the smaller chickens each, everyone enjoying the foods and delicious dinner.

* * *

Right after dinner, Sage slowly goes with Mal as the lavender Starling holds the batch of cookies on a plate, and the daughter of Maleficent holding a glass of milk, with the others holding their respective letters, along with Libby and Evie taking care of theirs, Sage and Mal's respectively.

They put it on a wide table near the fireplace. All the letters were lined up and ready to go.

"It is time. Let's go to sleep and let's hope we had a definite merry Christmas.", Sage and Mal heartwarmingly concludes the day, as the two led the others upstairs, to brush their teeth and get ready for the night, before everyone sets up on sleeping on their beds, before Ben sleeps with Libby and Evie for the night as Sage and Mal sleep together, cuddling each other not because of their possible romance, but their teamwork, friendship, and unity, as well as the others, all the other romantic pairs in romantic positions in their sleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Sage and Mal were sleeping the deepest as their sleep suddenly abrupt by only one sound.

The ringing bells of Santa's sleigh.

The bells rung quietly at first, before Sage and Mal wake up a bit, still in their embracing position, as they look up to hear the sound of the sleigh landing on the Cinderella castle roof, before the two, smile at each other and look deep into their eyes, going back to sleep with their still embracing position, as a single symbolic quote was heard in the Christmas night.

"Ho ho ho!"


	25. Christmas at Last!

**Note: Sorry I posted this late. I had to work on some other stories I'm working on, but I'm still on track for this final chapter for the Christmas holidays. Hope you love the special ending. Enjoy!**

 **DAY 25 (December 25th; Christmas Day)**

Sage and Mal wake up to see the rest of their friends, and the Disney, Ever After High and guest characters were still sleeping.

The two girls then sneak downstairs, and peek, seeing that the glass of milk was already empty, the plate of cookies were eaten, and all the letters were marked and written.

"Whoa. It's magical.", Sage and Mal said as they look at each other, after looking at the drank milk and eaten cookies. "Guys, come down!"

They wake up the other Disney, Ever After and guest characters after the two girls say this, and Lincoln and Bloom ask, "Is it Christmas yet?"

"The cookies are eaten, the milk is drank, and the letters are marked!", the two girls said, which people jolt downstairs to look to see the cookies and milk already finished, and looked at their letters.

Evie and Libby also ask, "Wait. But where are the presents?"

"...There's only one way to find out.", Leona and Jane says a bit drowsy, both about to open the doors to the ballroom, Sage and Mal leading.

Once they do, they were amazed to see that the presents that Santa gave them, was in a pile in the form of the same Christmas tree!

"Oh, boy! Presents from Santa!", they all said, as all the characters went to the piled presents with Sage near it.

Sage said to her friends, "Before we open it, we need to gently grab each of the stacked ones on top. Okay?", for safety.

"Oh. You mean this one? Because it looks like mine.", Libby says, grabbing one of her familiar presents near the bottom.

Suddenly, it causes the present stack to collapse, before Sage turns around at the time and gets seemingly squashed by the hundreds of presents.

"SAGE!", everyone worried, including Libby, and Mal.

After a second, Sage comes back up after the small incident, who sustained no injuries, since the fallen presents have missed her chance of getting injuries. She said, "I'm okay!", relieving all the Disney, Ever After High and guest star characters.

"Since you're okay, Sage, are the presents still okay?", said and asked Mal.

Evie looks at her present and looks at a certification of no fragilities for all the presents. Mal's friend answers, "It says that all the presents are also fragile-proof. So yes, they're still okay."

"No matter what we get this year, we are all still grateful.", Leona and Jane agree, as everyone gives and takes their presents to one another and theirs, before Sage was the first one to open her first present, which is the biggest one she had out of the presents she got as well.

She then slowly takes the wrapping off the first present that she got from Santa, and she was surprised to see what she got.

It was actually the new Xbox One S, which is more sleeker, smaller and ultra 4K resolution! It also has the full game of Battlefield 1 on it!

"The Xbox!", cried happily Sage, kissing the package in grateful thanks, before she slowly opens her next four ones to find new games for the Xbox One S, like Far Cry 4, Just Cause 3, Dying Light and Dead Rising 3 too! "Thank you, Santa. If he was here with us, we will kiss, or hug him gratefully!", she then said, as the rest of her friends agree.

As Sage was opening her last present to reveal the Selfie Mic she also asked for, Mal opens her presents to gratefully reveal her asked wishes of the Crayola Masterworks Expresso Art Case, mascara and dragon skin, whilst Libby opens her presents to reveal pink dolls and a jewelry boutique she asked for, Evie opens her presents to see two mini mirrors, four crowns, and three beautiful outfits she asks for, and everyone else open theirs to reveal the presents they've been asking for, gratefully.

After this, this gives time for Sage, Mal and the others to sing one of their final songs in the holiday season.

 **Sage and Mal: Whenever I see girls and boys selling lanterns on the streets, I remember the child in the manger as he sleeps,**

 **Whenever there are people, gifting gifts, exchanging cards, I believe that Christmas is truly in our hearts,**

 **Let's light our Christmas trees, for a bright tomorrow, where nations are at peace, and all are one in God...**

 **Libby and Evie: Let's sing Merry Christmas, and a Happy Holiday, this season may we never forget, the love we have for Jesus,**

 **Let him be the one to guide us, as another New Year starts, and may the spirit of Christmas, be always in our hearts!**

 **Sage and Mal: In every prayer and every song, the community unites, celebrating the birth of our savior Jesus Christ,**

 **Let love like that starlight on that first Christmas morn, lead us back to the manger where Christ the child was born,**

 **So come let us rejoice, let us sing our Christmas carol, with one big joyful voice, proclaim the name of the Lord...**

 **All 4:** **Let's sing Merry Christmas, and a Happy Holiday, this season may we never forget, the love we have for Jesus,**

 **Let him be the one to guide us, as another New Year starts, and may the spirit of Christmas, be always in our hearts!**

 **All:** **Let's sing Merry Christmas, and a Happy Holiday, this season may we never forget, the love we have for Jesus,**

 **Let him be the one to guide us, as another New Year starts, and may the spirit of Christmas, be always in our hearts...!**

When the second-to-last song finishes, they all hear a door knock in the entrance of the castle.

Going to it, Sage, Mal and the others come to open the door...

...

...and it's revealed to be Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and the other Disney mascots!

"Mickey!", they all cheer, as the mascot chuckled.

Mickey says, "Hi, guys! How was your Christmas holidays? And I see you've got some more friends here!"

"It was amazing, we went shopping, watch movies, ate delicious foods, watched TV and stuff, even got to know each other and prepare for Christmas!", Sage and Mal gratefully said to the mascots through a little storytelling.

Libby and Evie yell, "YAY! THIS IS THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!"

"Gee, that's wonderful.", Mickey smiles.

Sage and Mal then said to each other, "We're also gonna leave in less than a hour. How about we all take a picture of our Christmas holiday together?"

"And sing one last song?", asks Leona and Jane.

Mickey agrees, "Sure!"

* * *

And so, after taking a group shot of the 300+ characters in the picture, which they'll cherish for Christmases to come, several Disney characters and others began to sing the final song.

 **Lumiere, Ben, CJ, Astra & Gemma: Here we are, warm and cozy by the fire's glow...**

 **Belle, Scarlet & Vega: Singing songs and stealing kisses, underneath the mistletoe...**

 **Pumbaa, Ally & Jane: We finished our feast, (Goofy, Leona & Jane: Have the tastiest treats; Ariel & Cassie: But the spirit of Christmas just isn't complete,)**

 **All: Without true friends and family with the memories we recall, (Simba, Nala, Freddie and Lonnie: It's the love we share that fills the air,)**

 **That makes this the best Christmas of all...**

 **Timon, Piper, Clover and Jordan: Something special underneath the tree, (Mice, Jay, Carlos, Adora and Tessa: We hope it fits you perfectly,)**

 **Mickey, Sage and Mal: We're making a wish, on a sparkling light, (Aladdin, Jasmine, Libby and Evie: But that's not what makes this a magical ride...)**

 **All: It's our true friends and family, and the memories we recall, it's a love we share that fills the air, that makes this the best Christmas of all...**

 **It's good friends and warm wishes that makes this the best... (Sage and Mal: Makes this the best!) ...Christmas of all...**

After this heartwarming and definite song, and time after, Sage, Mal and the others pack their belongings and presents after this vacation and began to leave.

Outside, Sage and Mal said, "Goodbye!", to each other, and their friends too say this to one another, as well as the Ever After High students and the guest stars.

"Goodbye! Super sweet dreams!", Om Nom jokes, as he and Discord laugh before saying goodbye to each other too.

Elena, Lincoln and the DC Superhero Girls, as well as Scooby, Shaggy and the Skylanders all say, "Goodbye, we hope to see you next Christmas!"

"It's been a wonderful Christmas! Farewell! We'll miss you all.", Sage tearfully says goodbye to everyone else, including the Auradonians and Ever After students.

The Disney characters also wave goodbye, everyone waving goodbye back as the portals to their homeworlds appear, and every guest goes through their rightful home.

Mickey sighs happily after this goodbye and simply says, "We'll miss you."

But before all the Disney characters went inside, Mickey and the others notice a single big shining star in the sky.

"Look, guys. It's the Nativity.", the BFG says to the Disney characters.

Mickey's discovered expression turns into heartwarmingly as he says, "Yeah. It sure is.", as he and the other Disney characters hug each other, seeing this wonderful moment.

 **THE END**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
